Tomorrow, will you be mine?
by BlaueFEE
Summary: Aku berharap, saat besok aku membuka mata, kau adalah milikku Dan aku adalah milikmu. Apa itu terlalu berlebihan ? Yoosu. chap 8. Chap Ending here! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Tittle :

**Tomorrow, Will You Be Mine?**

Author : Blaue Fee

Part : 1/?

Pairing : Yoosu, slight!Yunjae, slight!Minkyu, slight!Sichul

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Friendship, Failed Angst

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typos. Ini FF Yoosu pertama saia. Moga gag aneh saat ngebaca nya. Harap dimaklumi ^^

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada disini murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Cjes Ent & SM Ent memiliki mereka.

Summary :

**Aku berharap, saat besok aku membuka mata, kau adalah milikku**

**Dan aku adalah milikmu.**

**Apa itu terlalu berlebihan ?**

! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#

Byuuuurrr..

"MWOO?" Yoochun berucap kaget setelah sebelumnya menyemburkan air yang diminumnya. Dan dengan tidak elitnya, dongsaeng satu-satunya terkena sial mendapat semburan air yang berasal dari mulut Yoochun yang entah sudah memakan apa saja hari ini. *Poor Yoohwan xD

"Aisshh. Bisa tidak biasanya saja ngomongnya. Aku yang kena nih, hyung" Ucap Yoohwan protes sambil mengelap wajah tampan+putih+unyuk+plus lah miliknya. Yoochun hanya nyengir gaje melihat muka sewot dongsaeng tersayangnya itu.

"Mianhae ne, Hwannie ^^" Ucapnya turut membantu Yoohwan membereskan(?) wajah Yoohwan yang terlihat berantakan. Yoohwan hanya diam tak merespon. Dirinya sibuk mengutuk hyung playboy nya itu dalam hati. 'Dasar jidat lebar menyebalkan. Wajahku pasti telah terkontaminasi dengan mulutnya' Pikirnya nelangsa.

"Tapi, apa yang kau ucapkan tadi benar, eoh?" Yoochun menatap adiknya horor. Jika yang dikatakannya itu benar. Masa benar siiiihhhhh ?

"Kalau tak percaya kau tunggu saja hyung. Aku hanya mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan umma dan appa dikamar. Tapi awas kau menanyakannya langsung hyung. Aku tak mau ketahuan menguping" Ucap Yoohwan dan beranjak dari dapur. Tempat kejadian nista tadi terjadi. Meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih terbengong dengan pemikirannya.

! #$%^&*()_+_)(*^

"Yo! Yoochun hyung!"

Bught!

"Ya! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar. Sakit tahu!" Sungut Yoochun sambil mengusap pelan bahunya yang terkena korban pemukulan oleh pemuda tinggi kekar disampingnya ini. Sedangkan Changmin—pelaku—hanya nyengir melihat penderitaan sahabat sekaligus orang yang sudah dianggap kakaknya itu.

"Hehe^^. Mian hyung. Habis kau melamun begitu. Aku kan jadi takut kau kesurupan(?). Aku berniat baik menyadarkanmu hyung" Ucap Changmin ngaco yang mengundang urat kesal di dahi Yoochun.

"Kesurupan kulkas(?)mu. Seenaknya saja kau bicara. Kau pikir aku kesurupan setan apa? Sedangkan raja setannya saja ada dihadapanku" Balas Yoochun dengan maksud menyindir Changmin. Yang disindir hanya menyeringai.

"Sudah tahu aku setan, kenapa malah memancing amarah setan hyung?" Ucap Changmin penuh aura gelap. Matanya menatap intens pada Yoochun yang mulai merinding. Yoochun memegangi tengkuknya yang terasa dingin.

"Chagiya~~" Ucap seseorang dibelakang Changmin. Sukses melenyapkan aura horor tadi dari hadapan mereka.

"Kyubaby, kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu" Ucap Changmin manja dan merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun—namjachingunya—mesra.

Yoochun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. 'Sudah biasa' batinnya. Sudah biasa melihat kelakuan manja Changmin yang hanya ditujukan pada Kyuhyun. Padahal tak ada satupun orang yang akan bermanja dan mendapat perlakuan manja dari Changmin. Kecuali manusia ikal nan jenius satu ini. Kyuhyun CHO. Bukan rahasia lagi jika mereka menjalin hubungan khusus. Hubungan yang masih di anggap tabu oleh sebagian orang. Tak jarang ada yang mencibir mereka, ada juga yang hanya diam tak peduli. Tapi ada juga yang mendukung kisah mereka. Alasannya sih, karena mereka mahasiswa populer. Tak ada yang rela melepaskan mereka kepada yeoja centil di kampus. Lebih baik kedua idolanya bersatu bukan?

"Sudah Loveydovey nya? Aku pergi dulu" Ucap Yoochun sebal karena merasa tak dianggap oleh pasangan duo evil yang sibuk bermesraan di pagi hari. Huh, membuat sang cassanova merasa geli.

'Lebih baik mengganggu gadis-gadis cantik dan seksi dari pada melihat adegan aneh itu' Pikir Yoochun yang masih saja merasa tak nyaman melihat adegan Minkyu yang bahkan hampir tiap hari dilihatnya. Walaupun tak mempermasalahkan 'penyimpangan' Changmin, bukan berarti Yoochun senang dengan hal yang berbau seperti itu. Dirinya hanya tak habis pikir. Di dunia ini banyak gadis cantik, seksi dan montok. Kenapa mereka mau saja dengan orang yang jelas-jelas berjenis kelamin sama. Dada rata sepertinya. Dan hal lainnya yang pasti SAMA. Yah, walau ada perbedaan sedikit. Yang penting mereka SAMA.

"Yah hyung. Jangan ngambek gitu donk~~" Ucap Changmin menggoda Yoochun.

**Twitch!**

Ingin rasanya Yoochun melempar Changmin dengan sneakers Nike yang dipakainya. Namun, diurungkannya mengingat ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari adik satu-satunya tahun lalu. Bisa-bisa Yoohwan menangis kejang-kejang dan tak mau bicara dengannya lagi. Memikirkannya saja membuat Yoochun mendengus sebal. Adiknya sangaaaaaaaaaaaaattt Brother Complex.

"Diam kau setan!" Ucap Yoochun dan langsung meninggalkan pasangan Minkyu yang asyik tertawa setelah menggoda Yoochun barusan. Dasar Evil =="

~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*^%$# !

Hari sudah pukul 4 sore. Yoochun bergegas ingin pulang dan merasakan empuknya kasur miliknya jika saja Yoohwan tidak memintanya membelikan sesuatu dulu. Alhasil, Ia harus singgah dulu ke minimarket yang buka 24 jam dekat kampusnya.

Yoouchun bergegas menuju mobilnya saat sang adik terus saja mennghubunginya. Meminta pesanannya segera datang. Ck, tak tahukah kau Yoohwannie, hyungmu ini sangat kelelahan. Yoochun sibuk menenangkan adiknya diseberang telpon dan menunduk memeriksa belanjaannya tanpa melihat arah jalan hingga—

Brukk!

-menabrak sesuatu—seseorang—yang berjalan hendak berbelok kearahnya.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku terburu-buru" Ucap Yoochun tanpa melihat si penabrak—atau yang ditabrak-. Dirinya sibuk memunguti belanjaannya yang tercecer di lantai parkiran minimarket.

"Ah, gwenchana" Ucap seseorang itu. Dirinya turut membantu Yoochun membereskan belanjaannya. Setelah semua dirasa sudah terkumpul, orang tadi—lelaki—langsung memberikannya pada Yoochun. Yoochun menerima sebagian belanjaannya tersebut dari tangan pria tadi.

"Gomawo^^" Ucap Yoochun sambil memberikan senyuman hangatnya yang dapat meluluhkan hati setiap yeoja di dunia ini.

"N-ne" Jawab si pria terbata pada Yoochun.

"Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" Yoochun bergegas pergi ke mobilnya saat teringat dengan adiknya. Pasti setiba dirumah, telinganya dicecari oleh suara protes adiknya itu. Sekali lagi, Yoochun menghembuskan nafas sebal terhadap adiknya hari ini.

~! #%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#

Yoochun baru saja akan protes pada sang umma saat disuruh untuk berganti pakaian dengan pakaian sopan—formal—jika tak takut melihat deathglare mematikan dari wanita itu. Yah, Yoochun sangat lapar. Kelelahan mengikuti perkuliahan hari ini ditambah oleh penderitaan yang di dapatnya ulah sang adik tadi sore. Membuat Yoochun merasa lelah dan sangaaaaaaaaaaaatt kelaparan. Tapi sepertinya dia harus bersabar. Akan ada tamu yang datang dalam makan malam keluarga mereka nanti. Sangat tidak sopan Ia memakai kaus lengan pendek dengan celana longgar diatas lutut miliknya. Yoochun adalah anak keluarga terhormat yang diajari tata krama dan sopan santun. Tentu Ia mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya tanpa disuruh dua kali.

Yoochun menggunakan kemeja kotak garis tipisnya berwarna pink pucat. Sangat pucat hingga tak jelas apakah itu pink atau putih. Dipadu oleh celana bahan berwarna hitam yang sangat pas dengan kaki jenjangnya. Dua kancing dari kemejanya dibiarkan tak terkancing dengan sempurna. Dan seperempat lengan kemejanya disisingkan keatas. Tak lupa rambutnya sudah ditata dengan sebaik mungkin. Dirinya tak perlu menggunakan jas mengingat ini hanya makan malam biasa yang dihadiri oleh tamu kedua orang tuanya. Lagi pula makan malam ini masih dirumahnya. Untuk apa repot-repot memakai jas segala.

Semua anggota keluarga Park telah duduk dengan rapi di meja makan yang nampak cukup besar tersebut. Yoochun hanya memandang miris berbagai masakan yang telah disediakan maid dirumahnya. Hah, harus berapa lama lagi dia menahan lapar diperut rampingnya itu? Sedangkan Yoohwan sibuk menahan tawa melihat wajah mupeng hyungnya tersebut. Kikiki~~

Ting tong!

Tuan dan Nyonya Park nampak bergegas kearah pintu utama keluarga Park. Siap menyambut tamu yang akan makan malam bersama mereka. Sedangkan Yoochun dan Yoohwan mengekor dibelakang kedua orang tuanya.

Nampak sepasang suami istri yang sebaya dengan orang tua mereka. Dibelakang mereka ada seorang...namja? Entahlah, Yoochun tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Tubuhnya tertutupi oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Yoochun-ah, Yoohwannie. Kesinilah. Ucapkan salam pada Tuan dan Nyonya Kim" Ucap umma mereka lembut. Yoochun dan Yoohwan bergegas membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam dengan sopan.

"Wah, anak-anak Tuan dan Nyonya Park sangat sopan. Mereka juga tampan. Benarkan yeobo?" Ucap Nyonya Kim pada suaminya. Tuan Kim hanya mengangguk mengiyakan penuturan sang istri.

"Ah, iya. Junsu-ie. Kesinilah. Beri salam pada Yoochun dan Yoohwan" Ucap Nyonya Kim memerintahkan putranya yang sedari tadi tertutupi tubuh mereka. Keluarlah seorang namja imut dari belakang tubuh Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Pemuda—Junsu—itu membungkuk sejenak dan menyapa kedua putra keluarga Park.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Junsu imnida—O.o"

"KAU!?" Junsu berteriak kaget dan menunjuk wajah Yoochun dengan jari telunjuknya yang lumayan berisi.

"Ye?" Ucap Yoochun kaget karena tiba-tiba wajahnya yang tampan itu di tunjuk dengan tidak sopannya oleh pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"Aissh, Junsu-ah. Jangan menunjuk-nunjuk begitu. Tidak sopan!" Ucap Tuan Kim

"Mian. Mianhae appa"

"Yasudah. Ayo kita segera ke meja makan"

~! #%^*()_+

Acara makan malam sudah berakhir beberapa menit lalu. Kini kedua keluarga tersebut sedang berada diruang santai utama kediaman Park. Sepertinya akan ada hal serius yang mereka bicarakan. Hingga mau tak mau Yoochun menahan dirinya dulu untuk sekedar kembali ke kamarnya dan merasakan kasur tercintanya.

"Begini, appa dan umma akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting kepada kalian" Buka Tuan Park. Yoochun dan Yoohwan hanya memandang gugup appa mereka itu. Pasalnya, jarang-jarang melihat wajah serius yang ditujukan kepala keluarga Park itu.

"Appa dan umma sepakat untuk menjodohkan Yoochun-ah dengan Junsu-ie"

"Oohh.. Menjo—MWOO?!" Yoochun yang tadinya hanya menjawab seperlunya dikagetkan dengan kerja otaknya yang menangkap pembicaraan appanya tersebut. Kepala Yoochun mendadak pusing. Ia segera memandang horor pada appa dan ummanya. Kemudian terakhir Yoohwan—sang adik—yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan-benarkan-apa-yang-ku-katakan-kemarin-padamu-hyung-. Yoochun meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Penjelasan. Dia butuh penjelasan!

"Appa, apa maksud appa sebenarnya? Di jodohkan? Dengan Junsu? Yang benar saja appa!" Cerocos Yoochun. Dia tak memikirkan lagi tata krama. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah, bahwa semua ini hanya bualan yang sengaja dibuat orang tuanya.

"Tenanglah Yoochun-ah. Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu" Ucap Nyonya Park mencoba menenangkan anak sulungnya tersebut.

"Tenang bagaimana umma? Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran umma. Aku namja umma, sedangkan Junsu juga namja. Kenapa kami harus menikah?" Ucap Yoochun gusar. Dirinya tidak habis pikir. Dia yang selama ini merasa aneh dan geli dengan hubungan sesama jenis harus dijodohkan dengan seorang namja. Dan parahnya lagi, penyebab utamanya adalah orangtuanya sendiri. Dunia serasa sudah gila dihadapan Yoochun.

"Appa dan umma sudah sepakat dengan keluarga Kim. Kami sudah menjodohkanmu dahulu sebelum kalian lahir. Namun, semua anak kita laki-laki. Appa tak mau mengingkari janji yang sudah lama dibuat Yoochun-ah. Harap kau mengerti" Ucap Tuan Park bijak. Ia tak mau mnjadi orang yang mengingkari janjinya. Walaupun janji itu sudah puluhan tahun lamanya.

"Aisshh.." yoochun hanya mengacak rambutnya gusar. Percuma berbicara dengan appanya jika appanya sudah sangat yakin dengan perjodohan ini.

~! $%^&()_

"Boo~ Hati-hati ne. Jangan kelelahan"

"Ne Yunnie~~ Aku baik-baik saja kok"

Changmin memutar bola matanya bosan. Sudah sepuluh menit Ia berdiri di areal parking kampusnya setelah di antar oleh kakaknya sendiri. Namun, sedari tadi kakaknya tak kunjung pergi juga. Malah sibuk dengan kakak iparnya—kekasih hyungnya—dengan gombalan-gombalan yang menurut Changmin sangat norak*dibunuh Yundad*

"Ya! Ya! Sudah hentikan! Sampai kapan aku harus menonton adegan nista kalian ini? Demi Tuhan, Joongie hyung hanya akan kuliah. Bukan mau apa-apa. Haiiishhh.." Ucap Changmin gusar melihat kedua hyungnya itu. Tak sadarkah kau Changmin, kau sering berbuat hal sama dengan Kyuhyun. Dasar gag punya kaca.

"Diam kau setan! Mengganggu saja!" Ucap Hyungnya Changmin—Yunho—saat adegannya dengan Jaejoong—kekasih Yunho—diganggu oleh adik kandungnya tersebut.

Changmin langsung beringsut menuju Jaejoong. Dirinya memeluk lengan kanan Jaejoong dan berucap lirih "Joongie hyung~ Lihatkan, Yunho hyung sering menjahatiku. Tadi saja dia membentakku. Aku takut hyung~~" Adunya pada Jaejoong sang kakak ipar.

Yunho memandang kesal kearah Changmin. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memasang seringai andalannya. Alamat masalah nih buat Yunho.

"Yunnie, kau jangan sering menjahati Changmin donk. Kau tidak boleh menyakiti Changmin yang lucu ini" Ucap Jaejoong mempouty bibir cherry nya dengan sebal.

HWADDTTT?!

Mata Yunho melotot saat mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa Changmin itu 'lucu'. Apa dia tak tahu seberapa evilnya adiknya itu.

"Boo~~ Kau jangan percaya ucapan setan itu"

"Tuh kan hyung. Yunho hyung mengataiku setan"

"Yunnie!" Ucap Jaejoong murka. Mata doe nya langsung melototi Yunho. Yunho menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Kalau Jaejoong sudah marah. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi. Bisa-bisa Jaejoong tidak mau bicara dengannya.

"Arra, arrayo. Kau menang" Ucap Yunho kalah. Changmin hanya tersenyum menang. Dibelakang tubuh Jaejoong, Changmin sibuk menjulurkan lidah—mengejek—pada Yunho. Yunho hanya menggeram. 'Awas kau nanti Jung Changmin!'

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu ne, boo~"

CHU~~

Yunho mengecup bibir merah Jaejoong mesra. Tak memperdulikan sekitar yang sempat syok melihat adegan Yunjae tersebut. 'Biar adik biar kakak, sama-sama mesum dan aneh' Pikir sebagian mahasiswa disana. Anak lelaki keluarga JUNG memang Yadong. Keke~~

"Aishh... Ayo pergi.." Changmin menyeret lengan Jaejoong yang masih asyik-asyiknya menatap Yunho yang sudah pergi melaju menggunakan mobil ferrari hitamnya.

"Yoochun hyungggg! Hyuuungggg..." Changmin memanggil Yoochun yang nampak berjalan lesu. Suara tingginya berhasil membuat kericuhan disekitar mereka. Changmin berlari menghampiri Yoochun sembari masih menyeret lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang diseret terlihat kesusahan menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar kaki jenjang Changmin. Poor Jaemom.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Tanya Changmin heran melihat wajah gusar nan kelam milik Yoochun.

"Ani. Gwenchana..."

"Minnie, hyung kekelas dulu ne?" Jaejoong menyentuh rambut cepak Changmin dan mencubit kedua pipi gembil milik Changmin. Sesudahnya Ia langsung pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Hati-hati hyung ^^"

"Siapa dia? Kau selingkuh dari Kyuhyun. Dia memang terlihat lebih cantik dari pada Kyuhyun. Tapi kau jangan seenaknya berselingkuh gitu donk! Kyuhyun itu juga dongsaengku!" Ucap Yoochun tanpa koma.

"Sudah bicaranya?"

"O.o?"

"Dia itu Jaejoong. Jaejoong KIM. Masa kau tidak kenal. Dasar tidak update!"

**Doengg!**

**Gzzzzz!**

"Dan dia memang cantik. Tapi Kyubabyku lebih imut. Dan sekedar pemberitahuan. Dia kekasih hyungku tahu!"

"Mwo? Ke-kekasih hyungmu? Yunho hyung?" Ucap Yoochun horor.

"Hmm.." Changmin hanya mengangguk.

"Aku pasti gilaa..." Ucap Yoochun. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut.

TBC

Hallo~~

Ini FF kedua saia disini ^^

Dan my firts Yoosu's fanfict.

Review nya ya, biar saia tahu kalo ff ini layak lanjut. ^^

Sign,

FRIDAY, 23 MARCH, 2012

RCL siapa yang nemu ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle :

**Tomorrow, Will You Be Mine?**

Author : Blaue Fee

Part : 2/?

Pairing : Yoosu, slight!Yunjae, slight!Minkyu, slight!Sichul

Rate : Dont Know

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Friendship, Failed Angst

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typos. Ini FF Yoosu pertama saia. Moga gag aneh saat ngebaca nya. Harap dimaklumi ^^

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada disini murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Cjes Ent & SM Ent memiliki mereka.

Summary :

**Aku berharap, saat besok aku membuka mata, kau adalah milikku**

**Dan aku adalah milikmu.**

**Apa itu terlalu berlebihan ?**

~! #%^*()+_)*^$#

"An-annyeong Yoochun hyung" Yoochun menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang bercanda dengan teman sekampusnya. Dia mengalihkan wajah pada seseorang yang tadi menyebut namanya.

"Jun-junsu-ah.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kaget Yoochun yang melihat ternyata Junsu lah yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Ah. Itu.. aku.." Junsu tergagap menjawab pertanyaan sederhana dari Yoochun. Pertanyaan sederhana yag sebenarnya juga hanya membutuhkan jawaban sederhana pula. Tapi, Junsu seakan kehabisan kata-kata saat memandang wajah Yoochun. 'Tampan..' batin Junsu.

"Apa? Jangan-jangan kau menguntitku ya?!" Nada bicara Yoochun berubah sinis saat melihat kegugupan dalam nada bicara Junsu. Dirinya langsung teringat akan kejadian lusa kemarin. Tentang perjodohannya dengan namja imut ini.

"Ani. Aniya. Aku ada urusan disini, hyung" Ucap Junsu cepat saat menangkap nada tak suka dari suara serak Yoochun. Entah kenapa dia bisa bicara lancar seperti itu. Takut Yoochun salah paham mungkin?

"Memangnya kau ada urusan apa? Aku yakin kau bukan mahasiswa sini. Jadi, alasan apa yang membuat mu ada disini selain menguntitku"

"Aniya. Bukan hyung" Junsu sedikit merasa sakit melihat tingkah Yoochun. Nada bicaranya tak berubah, malah semakin sinis. Junsu jadi merasa sedikit kesal. Namun, Ia tak mungkin kesal atas sikap Yoochun barusan.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku, aku sedang mencari hyungku, hyung. Dia mahasiswa sini"

"Ap—"

"Sudahlah Yoochun-ah. Kau menakutinya. Lihat, tangannya gemetar!" Ucap salah satu teman Yoochun, Joong Ki.

Yoochun melihat kearah sisi tubuh Junsu. Dan benar, kepalan di kedua belah tangannya nampak bergetar. Ada terselip rasa bersalah dalam hati Yoochun saat Ia menyadari ucapannya pada Junsu. Tak pernah sebelumnya Ia berlaku kasar pada seseorang. Apalagi terhadap namja imut seperti Junsu ini.

"Mian. Aku menakutimu Junsu-ah" Ucap Yoochun tersenyum. Dia memegangi tangan Junsu yang gemetar. Perlahan membuka kepalan tangan Junsu yang nampak sangat kuat. 'Sebegitu takutnya kah dia, eoh?' Batin Yoochun. Perlahan kepalan tangan Junsu tak terbentuk lagi. Tangannya terasa lemas saat Yoochun mengamit kedua telapak tangan Junsu lembut. Ingin rasanya Junsu berteriak dan berlari mengitari lapangan basket kampus Yoochun saat ini saking senangnya. Tapi di urungkannya niat tersebut saat Junsu berpikir dia akaN dianggap gila oleh orang-orang disini. Apalagi jika ada Yoochun. Mati saja jika Yoochun ikut-ikutan menganggap dia gila.

"N-ne"

"Kau mencari siapa tadi? Biar kubantu" Ucap Yoochun lembut dan perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Junsu. Junsu sedikit merasa kehilangan, namun tak seberapa saat Ia melihat senyum Yoochun yang bertanya lembut padanya.

"Aku mencari hyungku. Kakak sepupuku hyung"

"Oh baiklah. Biar kubantu. Jadi, apa jurusan hyungmu, Junsu-ah?" Perlahan Yoochun mendorong pelan bahu Junsu. Mengomandoinya untuk melangkah pergi. Yoochun hanya melambai tangan sejenak pada sekumpulan kawannya tadi yang hanya tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan Yoochun.

"Ah, jurusan seni musik modern, hyung" Ucap Junsu membalas pertanyaan Yoochun sambil tersenyum. Sedikit saja sentuhan dari cassanova ini membuat Junsu senang.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Jaejoong Kim^^"

"E-eh. Jaejoong? Jaejoong yang cantik itu?" Tanya Yoochun. Apa maksudnya Jaejoong kekasih Yunho, kakak Changmin?

"Um! Jae hyung memang cantik. Hyung kenal?"

"Ah, ani. Jaejoong itu kekasih kakak dari temanku"

"Um. Maksud hyung, Changmin?"

"Eh, kau kenal Changmin, Junsu-ah?" Tanya Yoochun heran. Kalau kenal Changmin, kenapa dia tak pernah melihat Junsu disekitar Changmin selama ini.

"Tentu saja, hyung. Changmin kan selalu main kerumah Jae hyung. Aku juga sering main kesana. Makanya kami kenal. Biasanya aku dan Changmin bertanding game, hyung. Ah, juga dengan kekasihnya si Kyuhyun evil itu^^" Ucap Junsu panjang lebar. Dia bercerita sangat antusias mengenai Changmin dan juga Kyuhyun. Yoochun sedikit menarik simpul diujung kiri bibirnya. Junsu sangat kekanakkan dan polos. Dan Yoochun menyukai sifat Junsu itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu"

~! #$%^&*()_

"Jae hyuuungggg..." Junsu langsung berlari kearah Jaejoong setelah 10 menit menunggu Jaejoong di sekitar depan kelas Jaejoong.

"Su-ie. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap Jaejoong kaget mendapati adik sepupunya ada dikampusnya. Pasalnya, Junsu sama sekali tak memberitahu tentang kedatangannya.

"Hyung tidak suka aku kesini?" Ucap Junsu cemberut. Bias mukanya langsung berubah 180 derajat. Padahal kan dia ingin mengejutkan Jaejoong.

"Eh, bukan begitu Su-ie. Hyung hanya takut kau kenapa-kenapa. Kalau kau tersesat bagaimana?" Ucap Jaejoong khawatir dan mengusap peluh di dahi kiri Junsu. Aissh, persis umma yang perhatian pada anaknya.

"Aissh, hyung. Memangnya aku anak kecil apa. Hyung selalu menganggap aku anak kecil. Aku sudah dewasa hyung" Ucap Junsu sambil mempouty bibirnya imut. Jengkel juga selalu dianggap anak kecil oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. "Mana ada orang dewasa yang manyun begini, Su-ie?" Ucap Jaejoong gemas sembari mencubit kedua bilah daging lembut dipipi Junsu.

"Hehe.." Junsu hanya cengengesan menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong.

"Su-ah.."

Sontak Junsu dan Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yoochun. Alis Jaejoong berkerut mendapati Yoochun yang memanggil nama Junsu. Sejak kapan playboy jidat lebar ini kenal dengan adiknya.

"Eh, hyung"

"Ini. Aku membelikanmu air. Kau haus tidak?" Ucap Yoochun perhatian dan memberikan air mineral dingin pada Junsu. Yoochun memegangi tangan Junsu dan meletakkan air tersebut ditelapak tangan kanan Junsu.

"Ah, Junsu-ah. Kau kenal dengan Yoochun-sshi?" Tanya Jaejoong akhirnya. Dirinya lumayan penasaran dengan interaksi mereka berdua yang nampak akrab.

"Ah, ne hyung. Yoochun hyung yang mengantarkan aku kesini"

"Ah, annyeong Jaejoong-sshi^^"

"Annyeong" Ucap Jaejoong datar. Dirinya tak terlalu menyukai pria flamboyan ini.

"Ah, hyung tak mau kenalan dengan Yoochun hyung?" Tanya Junsu. Sepertinya Jaejoong tak terlalu menyukai Yoochun. Yoochun dapat menangkapnya dari cara bicara Jaejoong tadi. Namun, nampaknya Junsu tak sadar juga.

"Aku seudah kenal Su-ie. Siapa yang tak kenal denga playboy seperti Yoochun-sshi ini!" Ucap Jaejoong sarkastik. Dirinya langsung memalingkan wajah meihat kearah Junsu.

"Mwoo? Kau bilang apa hyung? Tidak baik mengatai orang" Ucap Junsu tak terima saat Yoochun di jelek-jelekkan oleh Jaejoong. Walaupun Jaejoong itu kakaknya, bukan berarti Junsu terima saja dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Aisssh. Memang kenyataannya begitu Su-ie. Kalau kau tak percaya, kau tanyakan saja pada Changmin. Dia ini sahabat Changmin!" Sentak Jaejoong dan menunjuk Yoochun tepat di depan matanya. Reflek, Yoochun mundur 2 langkah.

"YA. Kau itu tidak sopan sekali, main tunjuk-tunjuk saja. Kau pikir wajahku ini apa?" Ucap Yoochun tak terima saat wajah tampan dan mulusnya ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau itu playboy cap JIDAT!" Ucap Jaejoong mengeraskan suara pada kata 'jidat'.

"Mwooo? Apa kau bilang?" Ucap Yoochun sebal. Dirinya sudah emosi jika orang memakai kata jidat jika berhadapan dengannya. Namun, Yoochun masih bersikap tenang. Dirinya bukan orang yang mudah lepas kendali.

"Hyung. Sudahlah. Jangan beretengkar lagi" Ucap Junsu melerai.

"Yasudah. Ayo pulang!" Jaejoong menyeret tangan Junsu pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang hanya melongo melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. Baru pertama kali dia menemukan hal ini. Walau playboy pun, tak ada satupun orang yang berani mengatainya. Walau cassanova pun, tak ada satupun yang berani bersikap kurang ajar seperti itu padanya.

~! #$%^&*()_+_)*

"Baby, dengarkan aku dulu..."

"Ani! Jika aku mendengarkanmu, kau pasti mau mengelak dengan perbuatanmu kan? Kau mau mencari alasan, hah?!"

"Baby, bukan begitu.."

"Jangan panggil aku baby, KUDA!"

**Tuck!**

Hati Siwon tertohok saat Heechul dengan sadis memanggilnya 'kuda'. Siwon langsung terdiam. Heechul memang kasar. Tapi, jika dengan Siwon. Itu sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt jarang! JARANG! Berarti pernah sekali-kali :p

"Heechul hyung..." Ucap Siwon lemah. Dia tak tahu lagi mau memanggil Heechul apa. Selama ini dia hanya memanggil Heechul dengan 'Baby' atau 'My Princess'.

"A-apa?" Ucap Heechul gagap. Pasalnya, semenjak 3 tahun belakangan ini, Siwon tak pernah memanggil Heechul dengan nama. Dia selalu memanggil nama Heechul dengan panggilan sayangnya.

"Kumohon, percayalah hyung. Kibum dan aku tak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Dulu dia memang menyukaiku. Tapi hubungan kami hanya sekedar sahabat hyung. Sahabat sejak kecil. Aku sudah menganggapnya adikku sendiri hyung..." Siwon tetap berkata dengan lancar. Walau nafasnya terasa sesak karena terus bicara. Matanya tak lagi melihat kearah wajah cantik milik Heechul. Keramik berwarna bata lebih menarik untuk dilihatnya saat ini. Menunduk. Dia tak dapat memandang mata indah milik Heechul walau hanya sesaat. Dia sadar, dahulu Ia yang mati-matian mengejar Heechul. Merubah Heechul yang awalnya sangat menyukai para gadis sekarang malah berada disampingnya. Seorang namja. Bahkan, saat melamar Heechul pun Siwon berjanji pada orang tua Heechul untuk tak menyakiti hati Heechul walau hanya sedikit saja. Tapi apa sekarang. Dia membuat Cinderella itu murka. Bukankah dia sudah melanggar janjinya pada calon mertuanya sendiri?

"..dia hanya mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum berangkat kembali ke California. Dia memelukku untuk yang terakhir kali hyung. Aku tak mungkin menolaknya hyung. Aku sangat menyayangi Kibum seperti menyayangi Jiwon. Aku salah. Aku.. maaf, hyung. Tolong, aku benar-benar ti—"

CHU~~

Heechul membungkam mulut Siwon dengan mulutnya sendiri. Menghentikan kata-kata Siwon yang sedari tadi sebenarnya tak diperhatikan Heechul. Heechul sibuk memperhatikan wajah Siwon yang menunduk dengan rasa bersalah. Heechul juga tak tega melihat wajah sedih yang diperlihatkan Siwon.

"Sudah bicaranya. Jangan bicara lagi, Oke?" Ucap Heechul sesaat setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Heechul menangkup kedua pipi Siwon. Menuntunnya untuk melihat wajah cantik anak sulung keluarga KIM tersebut.

"Kenapa tak mau melihat wajahku? Apa aku sudah tidak cantik lagi?" Ucap Heechul lembut. Mempertemukan kedua hidung mancung sempurna itu.

"Bukan. Mian hyung, aku sudah menyakitimu" Ucap Siwon lagi. Tangannya naik dan menggenggam kedua belah tangan Heechul yang bertengger manis dipipinya. Mengusapnya dengan perlahan. Keduanya memejamkan mata menikmati keheningan ini. Terasa nyaman. Sesaat Heechul menggeleng, membantah ucapan maaf Siwon. Walau sebenarnya Siwon tak mengetahui itu.

Perlahan tangan Heechul yang memegangi pipi Siwon berubah menjadi cubitan kecil.

"A-awww.." Siwon meringis kecil mendapati sikap Heechul. Dia langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati Heechul tersenyum nakal.

"Makanya, awas saja jika kau selingkuh. Aku akan menjatuhkanmu ke jurang" Ucap Heechul pura-pura kesal. Namun, senyum nakal itu tak hilang juga dari bibirnya.

"Tidak akan pernah, baby" Ucap Siwon langsung merengkuh pinggangg langsing Heechul. Merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Memisah jarak yang dibatasi udara kasat itu.

"Saranghae.."

CHU~~

Siwon mempertemukan lagi bibir tipisnya dengan bibir sewarna darah milik Heechul. Mengemut dan menghisap bergantian. Heechul memegangi erat kaus depan Siwon. Meremasnya kuat seiring dengan makin rakusnya Siwon melahap bibirnya. Melahap bagai lelehan permen. Manis.

Tangan nakal Siwon perlahan memasuki bagian bawah baju kemeja sewarna nila milik Heechul. Mengelus pinggang langsing itu perlahan. Menyisakan sensasi geli dan nikmat sekaligus untuk Heechul.

"Enghh.. Wonniehh—"

"Hmm...?"

"Na—kalhh..." Ucap Heechul susah payah atas kegiatan mereka. Siwon tak menghiraukan ucapan Heechul. Dirinya makin menaikkan tangannya menuju punggung halus Heechul. Mengelusnya dengan seduktif. Mendatangkan erangan lagi dari bibir tebal milik Heechul yang sekarang terdapat lelehan saliva mereka. Mereka begitu intens berciuman. Udara terasa sangat panas. Padahal sudah 10 menit, namun ciuman itu belum terlepas juga.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaa... mata poloskuuu..."

Dan sebuah teriakan yang membahana di ruang keluarga tersebut berhasil mengentikan kelakuan nista Kuda-Kucing tersebut. Siwon bergegas melepaskan tangannya yang melesak dibalik baju Heechul. Sedangkan bibirnya terlepas sempurna dengan bibir menggoda Heechul. Walau jarak bibir keduanya masih begitu dekat. Namun, sepertinya Heechul tak mau menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Dirinya segera menangkup kedua pipi Siwon dan melahap(?) bibir tipis Siwon yang basah.

"Bab-baby.. addahh.. ada Jaehh" Ucap Siwon. Sekarang dia yang berucap dengan susah payah melihat betapa ganasnya Heechul memakan(?) bibirnya. Namun, seakan tuli Heechul tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya itu.

"Hyung! Berhenti tidak! Hey!" Namun ucapan Jaejoong tetap tak digubris oleh Heechul.

"Hyungggg. Aku sudah biasa melihatnya. Tapi kau jangan merusak mata Junsu yang polos ini donggg~~~" Ucap Jaejoong gemas melihat tingkah kakak kandung itu. 'Dasar agresif' Batinnya.

**Cpak(?)**

Heechul buru-buru melepas tautan bibir mereka saat mendengar nama Junsu disebut-sebut. Oh, kau akan terkena masalah Heechul-ah. Junsu sangatlah polos. Dia terlalu inonncent untuk melihat adegan nista kalian ini.

"Ah, Junsu-ie. Sejak kapan disana?" Ucap Heechul innoncent.

Dirinya sibuk membenahi kemejanya yang berantakan ulah Siwon. Dan mengusap salivanya dengan gerakan canggung. Heechul lalu melihat kearah Siwon yang mukanya nampak memerah menahan malu karena ketahuan berciuman di depan adik-adik iparnya.

"Aishhh. Kalau kami tidak datang, pasti akan terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak" Ucap Jaejoong sambil memicingkan matanya kearah Heechul. Yang ditatap hanya mendengus kesal.

"Seperti kau tidak saja dengan Yunho. Apa Yunho tak memberimu 'jatah'? Baiklah, biar aku yang akan mengatakannya pada Yunho" Ucap Heechul gampang.

"Andweeee..." Jaejoong berteriak histeris. Mengatakannya pada Yunho sama saja tidak berjalan selama seminggu. Dia tidak mau hal itu.

"Wae? Kau benar-benar tidak mau, eoh?" Ucap Heechul dengan nada menggoda pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong melototkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat itu pada Heechul.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bicarakan hal ini. Ada Junsu disini" Ucap Siwon mengingatkan pada Jaejoong dan Heechul bahwa masih ada makhluk innoncent bernama Junsu yang malah menatap bingung pembicaraan dua hyung cantiknya.

"Kalian ngomong tentang apa sih o.O?" Ucap Junsu dengan dahi mengkerut tidak mengerti.

'Polos sekali' Batin ketiganya.

~! #$%^&*()_

"Jadi Su-ie, kau kenal dimana dengan Yoochun itu?" Ucap Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di gazebo belakang halaman rumah keluarga KIM. Disana ada Junsu yang duduk di depan Jaejoong. Juga ada Heechul yang duduk disamping kiri Jaejoong dengan Siwon sebagai sandarannya. Siwon sendiri duduk dalam keadaan memangku Heechul. Tangannya mengelus surai panjang coklat milik Heechul.

"Yoochun siapa Jae-ah?" Tanya Siwon. Rasanya dia belum pernah mendengar nama Yoochun. Karena sebagai calon menantu keluarga KIM, Siwon pasti mengetahui semua tentang keluarga calon 'istri'nya ini. Tidak heran, bahkan Siwon mengetahui semua hal tentang kedua adik kesayangan Heechul ini. Bahkan, teman mereka saja Siwon juga tahu.

"Itu hyung. Playboy cap Jidat di kampusku" Ucap Jaejoong sedikit sebal menceritakan tentang Yoochun.

"Hyung, Yoochun hyung bukan playboy cap Jidat. Jidatnya memang lebar sedikit. Tapi jangan menghina begitu donk~~" Ucap Junsu gerah. Sedari tadi Jaejoong selalu memanggil Yoochun jidat lebar.

"Jidatnya memang tidak lebar. Tapi cukup untuk mendaratkan sebuah pesawat yang akan jatuh!" Ucap Jaejoong asal yang mendapat protesan dari Junsu.

"Aishh, sudah. Kalian ini kenapa malah berantem sih?" Ucap Heechul. "Jadi ada apa dengan si Yoochun Jidat Lebar itu?" Lanjutnya.

"Yaahhh, hyung,. Jangan panggil dia seperti itu" Ucap Junsu kesal. Sedari tadi Jaejoong yang menghina. Eh, sekalinya ngomong, Heechul juga mengatai Yoochun.

"Hahaha.. jidatnya memang lebar Su-ie" Ucap Jaejoong yang tak bisa menghentikan tawanya akibat ucapan Heechul. Saking seriusnya Ia tertawa, bahkan ada setitik air mata bertumpu diujung matanya. Keke~~ puas sekali menertawakan Junsu.

"Hyungdeul menyebalkan!" Ucap Junsu ngambek. Sontak menghentikan tawa Jaejoong.

"Yasudah. Jadi ada apa dengan Yoochun itu?" Ucap Heechul lagi.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa" Ucap Junsu cepat.

"Apanya yang tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kau kenal dengan orang itu. Hal bodoh apa yang kau lakukan sehingga kenal dengan orang itu" Ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Hal bodoh apanya, hyung. Yoochun hyung itu calon suamiku" Ucap Junsu spontan saat dikatai bodoh mengenal Yoochun. Kalau tidak ingat Jaejoong itu kakaknya, mungkin Junsu akan bertranformasi menjadi Heebum atau Jiji—kucing peliharaan Heechul dan Jaejoong—untuk mencakar Jaejoong.

"Mwooo? Calon suami? Yak! Junsu, kau jangan seenaknya saja ngomong. Siapa yang jadi calon suamimu" Ucap Heechul ketus. Dia tak mau Junsu sembarangan dalam memilih suami kelak. Bahkan dia saja tak tahu siapa itu Yoochun. Dengan seenaknya saja Junsu mengakui Yoochun sebagai calon suami.

"Ya Yoochun hyunglah, hyung. Yoochun hyung itu orang yang dijodohkan appa dan umma denganku kemarin lusa" Ucap Junsu akhirnya memecah kebingungan antara Heechul, Jaejoong dan Siwon.

"Mwooo? Jadi dia anak sulung keluarga PARK itu?" Ucap Siwon akhirnya.

"Hum!" Junsu hanya mengangguk pasti.

"Jae-ah, apa kau tak salah orang?"

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Siwon dengan perkataannya.

"Keluarga PARK itu terkenal sopan dan baik loh. Apalagi anak-anaknya cukup terkenal dikalangan pebisnis yang nanti akan melanjutkan bisnis keluarga mereka. Apalagi anak sulung keluarga PARK. Dia sangat disegani. Dia orang yang sopan bahkan menurut rumor tidak pernah sekalipun membuat masalah selama dia sekolah, selalu mendapat nilai sempurna. Dia juga bahkan menjadi sanjungan oleh guru dan dosennya" Ucap Siwon panjang lebar.

"Huh, kau kenal hyung?" Tanya Junsu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu namanya dan tidak pernah bertemu. Tapi rumor itu berkembang dikalangan pebisnis loh"

"Apa maksudmu, Yoochun itu adalah orang yang menolong orang yang hampir tertimpa besi di JUNG Corp perusahaan Yunho, Wonnie?" Tanya Heechul memastikan pemikirannya. Dan sebagai jawaban, Siwon mengangguk meng'iya'kan pertanyaan Heechul.

"Waaah, dia orangnya. Orangnya cukup tampan loh. Dia juga baik hati^^" Ucap Heechul memuji Yoochun. Dirinya sempat bertemu Yoochun saat datang ke perusahaan Yunho, sahabat sekaligus kekasih adiknya ini.

Jaejoong bergidik. Sejak kapan Heechul mau memuji orang lain. Dirinya terlalu sibuk untuk memuji diri sendiri.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk memisahkan Junsu dari Playboy Cap Jidat itu!" Ucap Jaejoong dan beranjak dari hadapan Heechul, Siwon dan Junsu.

Mereka hanya menatap punggung Jaejoong bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Makasi buat yang udah review di chap 1 kemarin ^^

saia sangat menghargai review kalian :D

**Special Thanks To :**

** | Revita Kuzo | Oryzasativa | Guest | Cassieciel  
**

Big Hugs

BlaueFEE

TUESDAY, MARCH 27, 2012

RCL sapa yang nemu ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle :

**Tomorrow, Will You Be Mine?**

Author : Blaue Fee / Me

Part : 3/?

Pairing : Yoosu, slight!Yunjae, slight!Minkyu, slight!Sichul

Rate : Dont Know

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Friendship, Failed Angst

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typos. Ini FF Yoosu pertama saia. Moga gag aneh saat ngebaca nya. Harap dimaklumi ^^ alur kecepatan. Bahasa suka-suka saia.

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada disini murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Cjes Ent & SM Ent memiliki mereka.

Summary :

**Aku berharap, saat besok aku membuka mata, kau adalah milikku**

**Dan aku adalah milikmu.**

**Apa itu terlalu berlebihan ?**

~! #%^&()_+_)*&^$

Hari berganti dengan sendirinya. Tak tercegah oleh kekuatan tanpa daya dari sang makhluk serakah penghirup udara. Kasat dan berserak.

"Hyung~ Kau tak membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan Su-ie hyung kan? Ku pikir kau tak suka 'hubungan' seperti ini" Ucap Changmin pada Yoochun saat dia berada di kamar Yoochun untuk berkunjung—main game—dirumah Yoochun.

"Aku tidak akan membatalkannya"

"Huwaaaa.. jincha? Apa kau sudah 'berubah' hyung?" Tanya Changmin antusias. Dia rela mem pause game yang sedang mereka mainkan hanya untuk mendengar jawaban dari hyung jidat lebarnya ini.

"Enak saja kau bicara! Aku tak akan membatalkannya. Tapi akan ku buat Junsu untuk membatalkannya" Ucap Yoochun enteng sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Mwo? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Hyung, awas saja kau menyakiti Junsu hyung. Dia itu adik kesayangan Joongie dan Chullie hyung. Siap-siap saja kau dipindahkan ke neraka!" Ucap Changmin menakuti.

"Chullie? Siapa itu?" Ucap Yoochun penasaran. Yang dia tahu hanya Jaejoong. Kalau Jaejoong sih tidak usah diberitahu. Semenjak mereka berjumpa beberapa waktu lalu, setiap bertemu Yoochun, Jaejoong seperti akan menelan Yoochun hidup-hidup. Yoochun sih menanggapi dengan santai. Dia kan tak terlalu berpikir buruk tentang orang lain. Tapi lama-lama dia juga gerah karena selalu di ketusi oleh Jaejoong.

"Chullie hyung itu kakak kandung Jaejoong hyung. Dia seumuran dengan Yunho hyung. Dia sahabat baiknya Yunho hyung sedari kecil loh" Ucap Changmin menjelaskan.

"Ohhh.." Ucap Yoochun mengerti.

"Dan ingat hyung. Chullie hyung itu 100 kali lebih berbahaya dibanding Jaejoong hyung. Dia dijuluki King of Devil. Tak ada satupun yang berani padanya" Ucap Changmin membayangkan wajah Heechul saat memarahinya bulan lalu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia yang dimarahi. Tapi Kyuhyun juga. Alasannya sih sepele. Mereka menjahili Junsu saat mereka berempat—Junsu-Jaejoong-Kyu-Changmin—main game. Dan hasilnya, mereka disuruh membersihkan kotoran Heebum, Champagne, Baengshin, Jiji dan Yoyo. Tidak itu saja, mereka disuruh makan satu meja bersama dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang hanya memakan ramen. Padahal Heechul, Siwon, Jaejoong, Yunho dan Junsu memesan makanan di restoran terkenal. Tahukan betapa mupengnya Changmin. Bahkan satu cup ramen tak sanggup membuat perutnya kenyang. Alhasil sang namjachingu—Kyuhyun—membagi sedikit ramen miliknya. Hiiii~~ membayangkannya saja membuat Changmin merinding. Dia berjanji tak akan menjahili Junsu lagi dan tak mencari gara-gara dengan namja cantik itu lagi.

"Aishh, aku tak akan menyakiti Junsu. Kau pikir aku orang jahat apa yang mau menyakiti orang sepolos Junsu?" Ucap Yoochun enteng.

"O.o? lalu kau akan melakukan apa?" Ucap Changmin penasaran.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya melakukan apa yang selama ini kulakukan"

"Huh?" Ucap Changmin penasaran. Dan Yoochun hanya tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi yag dikeluarkan oleh Changmin.

~! #%^*()_+_(*

"Yoochun hyung. Annyeong~~`^^"

"Oohh. Kau Su-ie. Ada apa kesini?" Tanya Yoochun yang melihat Junsu lagi-lagi berada dikampusnya.

"Ani. Hanya saja Jaejoong hyung mengajakku makan siang. Jadi aku menjemputnya"

"Oh. Dia sepertinya belum datang. Kau tunggu saja bersamaku^^"

"Hum!" Junsu hanya mengangguk semangat. Dia langsung mengambil tempat disebelah Yoochun. Duduk berdua dibawah bangku taman di dekat ruang kelas Yoochun. Yoochun hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambut hitam halus milik Junsu perlahan. Menikmati pemandangan wajah Junsu yang berubah warna seperti senja hari. Merona. Yoochun terkekeh. Hanya dengan sentuhan ringan, dia berhasil membuat Junsu merona. Sangat lucu.

Saat Yoochun masih membelai rambut Junsu. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis datang menghampiri mereka.

"Oppa~~" Ucapnya manja dan duduk disisi Yoochun lainnya. Jadilah kini Yoochun diapit dua orang sekaligus. Wanita tadi bergelayut manja dilengan kanan Yoochun. Menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar milik Yoochun.

Junsu merengut. Memandang tak suka pada gadis tadi.

"Ada apa Haerin?"

"Aku kangen. Kau sudah dua hari tak menghubungiku"

"Benarkah? Mungkin oppa sedang sibuk"

"Sibuk apa oppa?"

**Cukup!**

Cukup! Junsu merasa sesak. Udara yang membelit bumi. Dihirup tanpa membayar imbalan. Tidak. Dia seperti tidak mendapatkan udara sedikitpun. Tidak bisa menghirupnya. Bukankah ini terlalu sakit?

"Hyung. Sebaiknya aku mencari Jaejoong hyung saja. Mungkin dia sedang menungguku" Ucap Junsu beranjak dari duduknya. Namun, gerakannya terhenti karena Yoochun mencengkal tangan Junsu.

"Jangan pergi. Jaejoong pasti lewat sini. Percayalah" Ucap Yoochun meyakinkan.

Junsu menurut. Pantatnya kembali merasakan bangku taman tersebut. Namun matanya tak kembali beralih pada Yoochun. Menghindari wajah cassanova Yoochun yang sibuk berbincang dengan gadis cantik ini. Sesak. Sangat sesak. Junsu merasa sakit. Tapi Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Apa haknya melarang Yoochun berbincang dengan gadis itu.

"Su-ie. Kau disini?" Ucap sebuah suara yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Junsu. Dia melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan tergesa menuju kearahnya. Junsu tersenyum. Walau sangat terlihat terpaksa.

"Hyung~ kau lamaa~~" Ucap Junsu manja sambil memeluk Jaejoong. Menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang pasti sangat tidak enak dilihat. Melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jaejoong seketika Jaejoong akan melepas pelukan mereka. Junsu masih ingin dipeluk. Junsu perlu ketenangan.

Mata Jaejoong beralih pada pria tampan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Jaejoong mengerti. Karena Yoochun kah? Yoochun terlihat bersama seorang gadis yang menurutnya lumayan untuk ukuran wanita.

"Ah, kau sudah datang Jaejoong-sshi. Junsu lama sekali menunggumu" Ucap Yoochun berusaha bergurau. Namun gagal. Baik Junsu dan Jaejoong tak ada yang menanggapi.

"Junsu-ah, ayo pergi. Hyung sudah lapar" Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya. Dia melepaskan pelukan Junsu dan menggenggam tangan adiknya yang terasa dingin. Berlalu tanpa melihat sedetikpun pada Yoochun. Tak melihat raut aneh yang diperlihatkan Yoochun.

'Maaf Su-ie. Aku memang seperti ini. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Tapi inilah aku yang sebenarnya' Ucap Yoochun dalam hati.

~! #$%^&*()_+

"Tuan Muda, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu" Ucap salah seorang maid di kediaman keluarga KIM.

"Siapa?" Ucap Heechul menanggapi.

"Tuan Muda PARK. Kata beliau, dia ingin menemui Tuan Muda Junsu" Ucap maid itu lagi dan mengalihkan matanya pada Junsu yang sedari tadi sibuk mengesap jus melonnya.

"Eeh, aku?" Ucap Junsu seketika ketika namanya disebut.

"Woaaaa. Apa maksudnya si Yoochun itu Su-ie?" Tanya Heechul antusias.

"Mungkin" Ucap Junsu tak yakin.

"Yasudah. Suruh saja dia kesini" Ucap Heechul lagi. Dirinya tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan calon adik iparnya itu.

"Apaan sih hyung kau senyum-senyum sendiri begitu?" Ucap Jaejoong sebal melihat Heechul tersenyum sumringah.

"Apaan sih Joongie chagy. Hyung mu ini hanya ingin melihat calon adik iparku"

"Mwo? Siapa? Aku tak setuju dengan Yoochun!" Ucap Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah chagy. Jangan marah-marah terus" Ucap Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong yang akan seperti mau meledak. Yunho mengusap tangan kanan Jaejoong yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Iya hyung. Walaupun sedikit menyebalkan. Yoochun hyung itu orang yang baik loh" Ucap Changmin menimpali.

"Minnie. Kau jangan ikut-ikutan juga!" Ucap Jaejoong kesal. Matanya menatap Changmin tajam yang hanya mengkeret takut dan beralih kebelakang punggung Heechul. Setidaknya Jaejoong takut pada Heechul.

"Aisshh Minnie. Kenapa kau berada dibelakang punggungku?" Ucap Heechul risih.

"Abis, Joongie hyung menyeramkan" Ucap Changmin takut.

"JUNG CHANGMIN!"

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Dan terlihatlah seorang Jaejoong KIM, anak bungsu keluarga KIM yang berlari mengejar Changmin JUNG, anak bungsu keluarga JUNG. Adegan kejar-mengejar bak Tom & Jerry itu hanya mendapati gelengan dari penghuni lainnya ditaman keluarga KIM itu. Heran juga. Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi. Tapi kelakuan mereka mash seperti anak kecil. Dasar, masa kecil kurang bahagia*dibekep

"Annyeong semuaa..." Sebuah suara berhasil membuat penghuni taman itu menghentikan acar a melihat adegan—para-anak-bungsu-kurang-kerjaan—tersebut. Seorang pemuda tampan yang cukup fashionable berdiri dengan sedikit canggung dihadapan mereka.

"Yoochun hyung. Kesini saja" Ucap Kyuhyun memberi gesture pada Yoochun untuk duduk disampingnya. Yoochun hanya menurut dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dengan gerakan canggung. Bagaimana tidak canggung. Penghuni taman ini melihat kedatangan Yoochun dengan tatapan intens. Walaupun ada beberapa orang yang dia kenal—Kyuhyun-Yunho-Junsu—dia tetap saja merasa aneh.

"Joongiiiiiiee... Changminnnn... Ayo kesini. Sudahi acara tak penting kalian itu!" Teriak Heechul pada Jaejoong dan Changmin yang tak capek-capek juga berlari dari tadi.

Changmin yang mendengarnya langsung memutar arah dan berlari sekuat tenaga kearah Heechul. Memeluk lengan Heechul dan membentuk wajah memelas yang seperti meminta pertolongan.

"Joongie, sudah! Jangan kejar Changmin lagi!" Ucap Heechul mengerti. Mengambil tissue yang ada di meja dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera mengerti dan membasuh peluh Changmin dengan tissue tadi.

"Hehe^^" Changmin hanya nyengir melihat raut kesal dari Jaejoong yang tak berhasil menangkap Changmin.

"Jidat lebar. Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Ucap Jaejoong melotot melihat Yoochun yang nampak menunduk sedikit. Memberi akses pada Kyuhyun mengelap peluh Changmin.

"Yah. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Kau tahu, kau satu-satunya orang yang mengatai jidatku. Kau tak tahu jidatku ini sangat berseni(?)?" Ucap Yoochun sedikit kesal. Please deh, jangan bawa-bawa jidat.

"Seni? Seni apa? Iya, seni lukis. Jidatmu bisa dijadikan kanvas" Ucap Jaejoong membuat Yoochun tambah jengkel.

"Yah—"

"Joongie! Kau ini membuatku meradang. Kau ingin ku kirim ke neraka? Kau sudah pesan tempat disana, hah?!" Ucap Heechul jengkel. Bahkan dirinya belum mengobrol dengan 'calon ipar'nya itu.

"Huwaaaa... Yunnie. Chullie hyung memarahiku" Jaejoong merajuk dan memeluk Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa bersabar melihat mata bulat Heechul yang melotot pada mereka berdua. Yunho akan melindungi Jaejoong dari apapun. Tapi, jika dengan Heechul. Yunho mikir-mikir dulu. Dia saja tak berani dari dulu dengan Heechul.

"Yoochun hyung ada apa kesini?" Tanya Junsu akhirnya.

"Mencarimu"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tadi umma mu menyuruhku kesini. Katanya tiap hari minggu kalian berkumpul. Aku disuruh bergabung"

"Oohh.." Ucap Junsu mengerti. "Memang kau tak ada acara? Kenapa mau saja disuruh Umma?" Ucap Junsu heran.

"Ani. Aku tak punya acara" Ucap Yoochun.

"Ahh, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang~~" Ucap seseorang yang baru datang. Siwon terlihat sudah siap dengan kemeja barunya yang tadi sempat kotor terkena saus strawberry milik Jaejoong.

"Ah, apa Yoochun hyung akan ikut juga?" Tanya Changmin.

"Tentu. Yoochun-ah pasti mau. Iya kan?" Ucap Heechul manis. Dan hari itu Jaejoong bersumpah ingin sekali menyumpal mulut manis Heechul.

~! #%^*)_+

Yoochun lagi-lagi harus melongo. Dunia benar-benar serasa menghianatinya*lebbay amat*. Dia pikir hanya Changmin dan Yunho yang 'melenceng'. Ternyata, pria cantik bernama Heechul yang selalu membelanya ini tak jauh berbeda. Malah dia yang paling parah. Sudah bertunangan dengan namjachingunya—Siwon—ditambah sedari tadi Heechul tak puas-puas juga bermesraan dengan Siwon. Yoochun ingin membenturkan kepalanya di dashboard mobilnya saat ini, jika tidak mengingat malu terhadap keluarga Junsu lainnya.

Jadi apa sekarang? Mereka Quartet(?) Date? Eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan Yoochun PARK. Kau dan Junsu bukan sepasang kekasih. Aiishhh, seharusnya dia tadi menolak.

"Hmm, kita akan kemana dulu sebaiknya?" Ucap Heechul memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tercipta. Mereka pergi menggunakan 2 mobil. Yunho dan Jaejoong satu mobil bersama Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan pasangan Sichul satu mobil bersama Yoosu. Hal ini dilakukan untuk menjaga keselamatan Yoochun dari tangan Jaejoong. Bisa-bisa Yoochun hanya tinggal nama jika satu mobil bersama Jaejoong.

"Hmm, terserah hyung saja. Aku kan hanya ikut-ikut saja" Ucap Junsu sambil menengok kebelakang—tempat Sichul duduk.

"Apa kita ke danau dulu, Baby? Ke tamannya nanti sore saja. Bukankah pesta kembang apinya malam hari?" Ucap Siwon menimpali.

"Ahh, kau benar Wonnie^^. Baiklah, kita kedanau dulu. Aku akan menghubungi Yunho" Ucap Heechul sambil mengambil ponselnya di celana bahan setutut miliknya.

"Sebaiknya hubungi Jaejoong atau Changmin. Yunho kan sedang mengendarai mobil"

"Ah, nee~~~"

Sedangkan Heechul menghubungi Jaejoong, Junsu mengalihkan matanya pada pria disampingnya yang sibuk menyetir—Yoochun. Yoochun terlihat serius dengan jalanan di depannya. Tak menghiraukan sama sekali obrolan singkat mengenai tujuan-kencan-kita-kali-ini.

Poros udara berputar pada pusat jagat. Menghantar angin semilir memenuhi rongga sekumpulan pemuda ini. Kaki mereka menginjak pada rerumputan danau yang nampak sunyi. Bagaimana tidak sunyi, danau ini terletak dibelakang hutan. Hanya orang kurang kerjaan yang rela menembus hutan terlebih dahulu untuk menikmati danau ini. Tapi, gila untuk kepuasaan mata tak apa-apa juga kan? Toh, pemandangannya juga tak kalah dengan pengorbanannya.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa~~ danaunya indah sekali~~" Ucap Yoochun yang sedari tadi sibuk membawa perlengkapan mereka—bersama SEME lainnya. Yoochun segera berlari dan meletakkan barang bawaannya sembarangan. Lalu, berlari menuju tepian danau. Merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar bak burung yang siap terbang. Sejuk dan indah. Hanya dua kata itu yang ada di otak Yoochun.

"Hyaaaa hyung~~ Jangan norak gitu deh!" Ucap Kyuhyun kejam. Aneh juga melihat tingkah Yoochun yang sangat Cool itu sekarang seperti orang autis.

"Aiishh, diam kau Kyu! Disini benar-benar indah. Aku tak pernah melihat danau seindah ini" Ucap Yoochun tanpa menghilangkan senyum diwajah tampannya.

"Makanya hyung, jangan hanya pergi menggoda gadis-gadis saja. Pergilah ke tempat-tempat yang bermanfaat!" Ucap Changmin menimpali.

"Arra, arra" Ucap Yoochun malas.

"Ck, kau lihat sendiri kan Junsu. Dia lebih suka ke tempat gadis-gadis dari pada hal seperti ini" Ucap Jaejoong keras. Sengaja agar terdengar oleh Yoochun.

"Boo~~ Sudahlah. Nikmati saja piknik kita. Jangan kesal terus, nee~~" Ucap Yunho sambil mencubit pipi gembil Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya manyun dengan tidak elitnya. Menimbulkan kekehan dari sang namjachingu.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu. Kau minta dicium, eoh? Lagian disini tak ada kamar, sayang" Ucap Yunho tersenyum pervert.

**Pletak!**

"Kau mau menghamili adikku sebelum menikah, eoh?!" Ucap Heechul murka.

"Cih, seperti kau tidak saja Heenim. Sudah berapa kali kau 'main' dengan Siwon seminggu ini?" Ucap Yunho meremehkan.

"Yak!"

"Aissh, hyungdeul jangan pada autis deh. Ayo cepet kerja-kerja!" Ucap Kyuhyun seenaknya dengan nada memerintah. Dia mengambil tikar yang ada di tangan Changmin dan mengembangkannya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriak Heechul, Jaejoong, dan Yunho bebarengan. Sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum watados dan membentuk tanda 'V' ditangannya.

Mereka berdelapan menikmati suasana danau yang begitu tenang. Namun seperti biasa. Para pasangan tersebut memilih tempat masing-masing untuk berdua. Pasangan Sichul duduk di tempat yang lumayan jauh dari danau. Di bawah pohon-pohon yang berjejer rapi. Lumayan rimbun, sehingga tak cukup melihat mereka. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat tersembunyi itu. Kalian pikirkan saja sendiri :P.

Sedangkan pasangan Yunjae sedang berada diatas pohon(?) maple yang cukup besar. Pohonnya yang nampak merambat luas dan ranting yang banyak, membuat pohon tersebut sangat nyaman untuk dinaiki. Apalagi dengan daun rimbunnya yang masih hijau. Tak terlihat sama sekali bahwa pasangan Yunjae ada disana. Yunho sedang bersandar pada batang pohon yang besar, sedangkan Jaejoong duduk dihadapan Yunho. Sembari tangan Yunho memeluk erat perut Jaejoong dari belakang. Huah, sangat romantis.

Lain pasangan Yunjae dan Sichul yang memilih tempat tertutup. Pasangan hyperactive Minkyu hanya sedang tidur-tiduran di tempat pertama kali mereka mengelung tikar tadi. Kyuhyun sibuk memencet tombol PSP nya. Tidur dengan paha Changmin sebagai bantalannya. Menikmati lagu yang mengalun indah ditelinganya—headset yang dibagi Changmin berdua. Sekaligus menikmati tiap sentuhan lembut tangan besar Changmin dikepala Kyuhyun. Mengelus surai ikal itu dengan perlahan. Sedangkan Changmin juga menikmati alunan lagu yang terdengar dari headset yang ia bagi dengan Kyuhyun. Menikmati setiap jengkal wajah Kyuhyun yang membuatnya gila. Memandangnya saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Changmin. Haaah, pasangan evil ini tak kalah romantis ternyata.

Baiklah, mana couple utama kita? Oohh,, disana! Yoochun dan Junsu sedang berada di tepian danau. Tepat duduk diatas papan kayu yang menjadi jembatan di tepi danau. Yoochun melipat celananya hingga ke lutut dan menjulurkan kakinya ke air danau. Sedangkan Junsu duduk disebelah Yoochun. Menikmati tiap inci hasil karya Tuhan.

"Apa begini tiap saatnya?" Ucap Yoochun memecah keheningan antara mereka.

"Begini apa hyung?" Ucap Junsu tak mengerti.

"Yah begini. Kau selalu ikut mereka kan tiap minggunya? Mereka berpasangan, sedangkan kau sendiri. Apa kau tak risih sama sekali?" Ucap Yoochun bertanya dengan herannya. Apa Junsu tak merasa canggung harus menemani mareka pacaran?

"Ah, biasanya kami berkumpul bersama. Paling-paling hanya satu pasangan yang menghilang. Hari ini beda mungkin karena Yoochun hyung menemaniku^^" Ucap Junsu manis. Dia memberikan senyuman paling indah miliknya pada Yoochun yang menatap Junsu tanpa berkedip. Ada gempa kecil berskala 0,5 SR didada Yoochun. Getaran halus, menjalar dalam setiap aliran nadinya. Dan berlari menuju otak dan apa ini? Hatinya?

"O-oh, nee. Untung saja aku menemani Su-ie hari ini ya?" Ucap Yoochun canggung.

"Neee~~~ " Ucap Junsu semangat.

Yoochun tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Getaran yang membuatnya sesak namun terasa nyaman. Apa ini? Apa ini sebuah penyakit?

Cukup lama mereka menikmati saat-saat indah bersama pasangan masing-masing—kecuali Yoosu. Hari nampak sudah melewati terik surya. Sudah jam 3 sore. Mereka bergegas menuju taman sebagai tempat tujuan selanjutnya. Selama hampir 3 jam mereka berhasil sampai di taman. Jarak hutan dengan taman kota lumayan jauh.

"Haahh~~ untung pesta kembang apinya belum dimulai" Ucap Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Yah, chagy. Kembnag apinya masih lama, sayang" Ucap Changmin gemas memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya merunduk malu.

"Kheke~~ Yeoppoh" Ucap Changmin melihat reaksi manis yang di perlihatkan Kyuhyun.

"Nah, kita punya waktu dua jam sebelum kembang api. Apa kita menjelajahi wahana dulu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Neee~~" Jawab semuanya kompak.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah. Dua jam lagi kita bertemu disini saat kembang api, otte?"

"Nee~~~"

"Mwo? Hyung, kita tak pergi bersama-sama" Tanya Junsu heran.

"Ani Su-ie sayang. Kalau pergi bersama-sama nanti ribet. Kalian naiki wahana yang di inginkan. Itu akan menghemat waktu" Ucap Yunho bijak.

"Oohh" Ucap Junsu mengerti. " Lalu aku dengan siapa?" Tanya Junsu lagi.

"Aigoo Su-ie. Tentu saja kau dengan Yoochun" Ucap Heechul gemas dan mencubit pipi Junsu. Heran juga melihat dongsaeng polosnya ini.

"Aniya, Junsu ikut denganku dan Yunho saja!" Ucap Jaejoong keras. Membuat elang Yunho membulat.

"Yak chagy. Aku kan ingin berduaan denganmu" Ucap Yunho tak terima.

"Mwo? Jadi kau tidak mau Junsu ikut. Junsu itu adikku. Kau menganggap Junsu pengganggu Yunnie?" Ucap Jaejoong kesal. Matanya mendelik marah pada Yunho yag terlihat gelagapan.

"Bukan. Bukan begitu maksudnya"

"Apanya—"

"Sudahlah hyung. Aku pergi dulu" Ucap Junsu melerai pasangan yang akan bertengkar itu. Junsu mengamit lengan Yoochun dan menghilang bersamaan dengan pengunjung taman lainnya. Meninggalkan pasangan lainnya yang masih melihat kearah menghilangnya Yoosu.

"Sejak kapan sih Su-ie hyung berani megang-megang gitu?" Ucap Changmin.

"Sejak tadi" Timpal Kyuhyun.

Entah apa saja yang dilakukan pasangan Sichul, Yunjae dan Minkyu. Mungkin mereka bersenang-senang. Hal ini juga yang dilakukan pasangan Yoosu. Mereka tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Mereka memainkan semua wahana yang ada.

Yoochun juga harus rela naik roller coaster untuk menemani Junsu. Takut Junsu kenapa-napa atau di goda pria mesum yang ada disini. Dan hasilnya, Yoochun harus cepat-cepat ke toilet karena merasa perutnya mual. Yoochun bahkan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya karena terus-terusan muntah. Sedangkan Junsu memasang wajah bersalah karena Yoochun menjadi mabuk begitu.

"Hyung, harusnya kau bilang kau takut tinggi" Ucap Junsu sambil mengusap-ngusap pelan bahu Yoochun dan menyerahkan sebotol air mineral.

"Gwenchana. Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian naik benda mengerikan itu" Ucap Yoochun sembari memperlihatkan wajah baik-baik saja agar Junsu tak merasa khawatir.

"Mianhae" Ucap Junsu menyesal.

"Aishh, sudahlah. Dari tadi kau minta maaf terus. Kau tak capek? Aku saja capek mendengarnya" Ucap Yoochun sedikit bercanda.

"Mianhae.."

"Yak! Berhenti bicara 'mianhae' Su-ie"

"Ah, ne hyung. Mianhae, mianhae" Ucap Junsu sambil membungkuk berulang kali.

"Aishhh.." Yoochun Cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Junsu yang sedari tadi minta maaf terus padanya.

"Kembang apinya sebentar lagi dimulai. Ayo kita ketempat yang lainnya" Ucap Yoochun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Junsu. Berharap pemuda imut itu menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Ne~~" Ucap Junsu dan mnenyambut uluran tanga Yoochun. Yoochun segera menggenggam tangan Junsu kuat. Takut kehilangan Junsu ditengah pengunjung taman yang semakin ramai saja.

Mereka berjalan dengan hening. Yoochun sibuk melihat-lihat sekeliling taman. Sedangkan Junsu masih menunduk dan memegang dadanya dengan tangan lainnya yang bebas dari genggaman tangan Yoochun.

Yoochun melihat kembang gula yang di jual dekat bangku taman. Ia berpikir untuk membelikannya untuk Junsu. Perlahan tangannya melepas genggamannya pada tangan Junsu tanpa disadari Junsu yang masih sibuk melamun. Yoochun tergesa menuju penjual kembang gula itu dan memesan dua buah untuk dirinya dan Junsu. Setelah mendapatkannya, Yoochun segera berbalik. Namun, matanya melotot saat tak mendapati Junsu dibelakangnya.

"Su-ie. Aishh, kemana dia?" Ucap Yoochun. Dia segera berjalan sedikit tergesa untuk mencari keberadaan Junsu. Bisa-bisa Junsu tersesat. Walaupun itu tidak mungkin, mengingat Junsu yang sudah besar. Namun, rasa khawatir masih menyelimuti pikiran Yoochun. Sedang sibuk-sibuknya mencari. Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Yoochun.

"Oppaa~~~" Ucap suara manja seorang wanita dan berlari kecil mendekati Yoochun. Yoochun berbalik dan mendapati salah satu yeojachingunya tersenyum manis padanya.

"Stephanie?" Ucap Yoochun memastikan.

"Oppa, bogoshipoyo~~" Ucap gadis tadi dan dengan segera memeluk Yoochun. Yoochun yang dipeluk tiba-tiba hanya bisa menyenderkan kepalanya membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Mengingat tangannya masih memegang dua buah kembang gula. Yoochun tersenyum.

"Nado bogoshipo..^^"

Junsu kewalahan mencari keberadaan Yoochun. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak sadar bahwa Yoochun tak ada lagi disampingnya. Ia masih sibuk melamun jika saja tak ada orang yang menabrak bahu Junsu tadi. Yang membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya.

"Yoochun hyung mana sih?" Ucap Junsu frustasi.

Sesaaat Junsu seperti melihat siluet tubuh Yoochun yang sedang memegang dua buah gulali. Junsu segera menyusul Yoochun. Saat hendak memanggil nama Yoochun, teriakan Junsu di dahului oleh seorang gadis. Gasdis blasteran itu berlari kecil dan sedikit bicara dengan Yoochun dan memeluk tubuh Yoochun.

**Deg!**

Appo! Neomu appayo! Hati Junsu tercekik dengan pedang kasat mata. Yoochun nampak membalas pelukan gadis tadi dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang gadis. Yoochun juga tersenyum dengan bahagia.

**Pess! **

**Ctar!**

**Duaar!**

Bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang dilihatnya. Langit malam itu bersinar dengan terangnya karena kembang api yang merajai sang malam. Junsu meringis. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Hatinya bagai kembang api yang hancur dilangit malam.

Junsu berbalik. Berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Menyetop taksi dan menyuruh sopir mengantar ke alamat rumahnya. Junsu ingin lari. Dia ingin berteriak. Dia ingin menangis. Dan malam itu. Sang sopir taksi menjadi saksi bisu tangisan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Junsu terhadap Yoochun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gomawo yang udah review ini. mian karena lama update nya :'(

.

.

Thanks To "

** | Revita Kuzo | Oryzasativa | Guest(1) | CassieCiel | VoldeMIN vs KYUtie | Guest(2) | amai | Namechabonggoon |**

**.  
**

**.  
**

****Review ne ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle :

**Tomorrow, Will You Be Mine?**

Author : Blaue Fee / Me

Part : 4/?

Pairing : Yoosu, slight!Yunjae, slight!Minkyu, slight!Sichul

Rate : K

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Friendship, Failed Angst

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typos. Ini FF Yoosu pertama saia. Moga gag aneh saat ngebaca nya. Harap dimaklumi ^^ alur kecepatan. Bahasa suka-suka saia.

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada disini murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Cjes Ent & SM Ent memiliki mereka.

Summary :

**Aku berharap, saat besok aku membuka mata, kau adalah milikku**

**Dan aku adalah milikmu.**

**Apa itu terlalu berlebihan ?**

~! #%^&()_+_)*&^$

Sudah tiga hari, namun Junsu masih terlihat sama. Seperti tak ada nyawa dalam raga pemuda julukan lumba-lumba ini. Seperti tak mendengar tanya dua hyungnya. Seperti tak melihat ajakan—rengekan—dua dongsaengnya untuk bertanding game. Junsu seperti orang bodoh yang memikirkan pria bodoh bernama Yoochun itu.

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya Su-ie? Sudah beberapa hari ini kau murung terus" Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan. Hari ini Jaejoong pergi ke rumah Junsu bersama Changmin. Awalnya Heechul akan ikut. Namun, ada perkerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan di perusahaan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung" Ucap Junsu malas. Junsu sedang tidur-tiduran di bed kamarnya. Tengkurap dan kepalanya menghadap ke arah jendela yang menawarkan pemandangan gerimis senja. Cantik dan indah. Namun, tak bisa membuat hatinya tenang.

"Jangan bohong! Kau berubah sejak kita pergi liburan Minggu kemarin. Kau juga menghilang tiba-tiba. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!" Ucap Jaejoong sedikit emosi. Jaejoong merasa kesal dengan sikap Junsu yang bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Jaejoong beberapa hari ini. Junsu selalu menghindar dan mengatakan baik-baik saja. Padahal semua orang juga tahu dia tak baik-baik saja.

"Hyung sudahlah. Jangan emosi begitu" Ucap Changmin mendekati Jaejoong dan mengelus pundak pria berbibir cherry itu. Jaejoong hanya mendelik kearah Changmin. Namun, Changmin memberi tatapan-jangan-suka-marah-marah-nanti-kau-cepat-tua. Dan Jaejoong hanya menurut. Menghela napas dengan pelan-pelan beberapa saat. Setelah emosinya stabil, matanya langsung menangkap punggung Junsu yang berdiri di depan kaca jendela kamarnya. Junsu memainkan jemarinya di jendela kaca. Membuat gerakan abstrak dengan telunjuknya seperti menulis sesuatu.

Jaejoong mendekat diikuti Changmin. Menyelusupkan jemari putihnya diantara pinggang Junsu dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu dongsaengnya itu. Sedangkan Changmin hanya berdiri disebelah Junsu. Mengikuti Junsu melihat pemandangan sore berkarya seni murni.

"Kau boleh tak memberi tahu hyung, Su-ie. Tapi kembalilah.." Jaejoong menatap wajah Junsu dari samping. Melihat mata Junsu yang bergerak suram. Tak menampakkan senyum tipis seperti biasa kala melihat anak-anak dari hujan—gerimis.

"Aku tetap disini, hyung. Tak kemana-mana.." Junsu menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong dan menatap Jaejoong sekilas. Hanya sekilas. Takut matanya yang sudah berkaca ketahuan oleh hyungnya itu.

"Kau disini, tapi jiwamu seperti bukan dongsaengku lagi. Mana Su-ie yang akan membantuku memasak. Mana Su-ie yang akan heboh jika Yunnie membicarakan bola. Mana Su-ie ku yang akan bergegas jika di ajak bertanding game. Dan mana..." Jaejoong menangkup kedua bilah pipi Junsu. Menghadapkan pada wajahnya.

"..mana senyuman innoncent milik lumba-lumbaku ini?" Ucap Jaejoong mengakhiri. Menatap intens pada mata Junsu yang sudah menitikkan satu-persatu air itu. Sama seperti langit, Junsu menjatuhkan air dari kedua bola matanya.

"Mianhae.." Junsu memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat. Meminta kehangatan untuk tubuhnya yang mulai dingin dengan hujan yang sudah membesar. Dari kedinginan hatinya bersebab oleh pria yang dicintainya. Tubuh dan hatinya, perlu kehangatan.

"Sssst..Uljimaeyoo.." Jaejoong balas memeluk Junsu dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Masih sama. Biar 20 tahun yang lalu, biar sekarang, Junsu nya masih sama.

Sedangkan Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis kala melihat adegan hyung-dongsaeng itu. Dirinya melangkah kearah bed milik Junsu dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kasur King Size itu.

~! #$%^&()_+_(*

"Yaa.. Yoohwan, berikan ponselku cepat!" Siang hari, di kediaman keluarga PARK terlihatlah pasangan kakak adik yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt akur sekali. Mereka bermain kejar-kejaran, memeletkan lidah, perosotan, kelereng, lempar lembing, lompat jauh.. *duakkh! Appoo~~. Oke2 kita ulang lagi.

"Yaa.. Yoohwan, berikan ponselku cepat!" Siang hari, di kediaman keluarga PARK terlihatlah pasangan kakak adik yang sibuk berlari. Sang kakak—Yoochun—kewalahan sedari tadi mengejar sang adik—Yoohwan—yang berlari membawa kabur ponselnya. Tak menghiraukan tatapan heran nan imut milik Junsu. 'Mereka ngapain sih' Batin Junsu bingung.

"Park Yoohwan, jika kau tak memberikan ponselku, jangan harap aku akan bicara padamu seumur hidup!"

**Tep!**

**Gotcha!**

Tak ada yang lebih mempan dari pada ancaman yang satu ini. Siapapun juga tahu bahwa Yoohwan sangat bergantung dan manja pada Yoochun. Tidak bicara? Ohh, itu lebih parah dari pada uang jajannya dipotong lebih dari setengah.

"Ya~~ hyung.. Jangan gitu donk~ Aku kan hanya bercanda. Ini~~" Yoohwan menggoyang-goyang lengan kiri Yoochun yang hanya diam. Membujuk. Yoohwan sibuk membujuk Yoochun agar tak marah lagi. Dan dengan segera memberikan ponsel Yoochun pada sang empunya.

"Err.. apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Ucap Junsu canggung. Ayolah, berdiri selama 10 menit dan melihat adegan live di depan matanya cukup membuat kakinya pegal.

"Eh Junsu-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya Yoochun heran.

"Menunggu kalian berhenti berkejaran, mungkin?" Ucap Junsu ragu. Dia juga tak tahu yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Mwo? Kenapa tidak bilang kau datang?" Tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa bilang, kalau kalian berlari kesana-kemari tanpa menghiraukan orang lain" Ucap Junsu sebal dengan tampang imut yang menguar tanpa disadari. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Hehee ^^ Mian" Ucap Yoochun sedikit bersalah. Benar juga. Sedari tadi mereka sibuk berlari tanpa menghiraukan sekitar.

"Su-ie hyung, itu apa?" Tanya Yoohwan saat melihat bungkusan dibelakang tubuh Junsu. Dia mendekat kearah Junsu namun malah melewati Junsu berjongkok dan melihat bungkusan yang dibawa Junsu.

"Oleh-oleh ya :D" Ucap Yoohwan senang.

**Pletakk!**

"Jangan tidak sopan begitu Hwannie!" Ucap Yoochun yang merasa malu dengan perbuatan Yoohwan.

"Apaan sih. Junsu hyung saja tidak marah. Kenapa hyung yang marah, iya kan Su-ie hyung?" Tanya Yoohwan pada Junsu. Sedangkan Junsu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Huwaaaaa... senyum Su-ie hyung indah sekali. Mau tidak jadi pacarku?" Ucap Yoohwan bercanda.

**Mwooo?**

"Ya! Enak saja kau bicara!" Ucap Yoochun kesal. Enak saja mengambil Junsu-nya. Junsu-nya? Junsu? Miliknya? Eehh? Huwaaaaa... Apa yang kau pikirkan Yoochun!

"Biasa aja kali bicaranya hyung. Aku kan Cuma bercanda. Lagian aku sudah punya Caewon" Ucap Yoohwan. "Ah, kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Su-ie hyung ya? Sampai tak rela Su-ie hyung diambil" Ucap Yoohwan mengerling nakal.

"Enak saja! Siapa yang jatuh cinta. Aku masih normal tahu!" Ucap Yoochun sedikit keras. Yoohwan membeku dan mengalihkan matanya pada Junsu. Sedangkan Yoochun langsung tersadar dengan ucapannya. Matanya beralih pada wajah Junsu yang terlihat...baik-baik saja? Junsu bahkan seperti tak mendengar apapun. Seharusnya dia marah. Iya kan?

"Waeyo, kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Ucap Junsu bingung diberi tatapan yang entahlah, Junsu tak mengerti.

"A-ani. Jadi hyung, ini apa?" Ucap Yoohwan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Junsu mendekat dan mengatakan itu titipan bumonimnya yang baru kembali dari Paris kemarin untuk Tuan dan Nyonya PARK.

Sedangkan Yoochun masih memperhatikan Junsu. 'Ada apa dengannya? Terakhir aku berucap kasar, tangannya gemetar. Harusnya terjadi sesuatu dengannya kan? Kenapa malah diam saja' Ucap Yoochun khawatir. Dasar Yoochun, orang terluka kau khawatir. Orang baik-baik saja kau malah tambah khawatir. Apa maumu sebenarnya tuan PARK?

"Hmmm... hyung, tadi ada pesan dari Sora. Dia mengajakmu berkencan hari ini" Ucap Yoohwan tanpa memandang wajah Yoochun. Dirinya sibuk dengan sekotak dark coklat yang ada ditangannya.

"Yah, kau membuka pesanku sembarangan!" Ucap Yoochun kesal.

"Hehe^^" Sedangkan Yoohwan hanya nyengir. Lagi-lagi mata Yoochun melihat Junsu. Tak ada perubahan berarti, Junsu masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Apa Junsu tak cemburu pada Yoochun seperti beberapa hari lalu saat Junsu melihat Yoochun mengobrol mesra dengan Haerin? Yoochun menggeleng. Apa yang dipikirkannya?

"Ya sudahlah. Aku malas pergi dengannya" Ucap Yoochun entah pada siapa. Lalu dia berpikir. Ah, benar!

"Su-ie, kau ada acara hari ini?" Tanya Yoochun pada Junsu.

"Ani, hanya nanti sore aku ada janji dengan Heechul dan Siwon hyung dan yang lainnya untuk mencari baju pernikahan Heechul dan Siwon hyung" Ucap Junsu dengan tampang memikir. Tangannya sengaja di letakkan di dagunya. Benar-benar seperti orang yang berpikir =="

"Ah, benarkah? Mereka akan menikah?" Tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Hum! Mungkin bulan depan. Habis, Siwon hyung ingin cepat-cepat menikahi Heechul hyung. Karena bulan depan Ahjussi dan Ahjumma KIM sudah kembali dari Belanda. Makanya pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan saat orangtua Heechul hyung kembali ke Korea"

"Ohh.. Jadi apa kau mau pergi denganku?"

"Kemana?"

"Jalan!" Ucap Yoochun semangat. Lalu berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Junsu yang terbengong dan Yoohwan yang belepotan memakan coklat dari orang tua Junsu.

"Ya~ Yoohwan. Itu untuk Ahjummaa..~" Ucap Junsu melengking. Sedangkan Yoohwan tak memperdulikan dan terus memakan coklatnya dengan rakus. Junsu Cuma mencubit pipi Yoohwan gemas.

"Kajja!" Ucap Yoochun dan menarik tangan Junsu yang hanya pasrah dengan perbuatan Yoochun.

~! #$%^*()_+

"Hyung, apa tidak ada tempat lain selain ini?" Ucap Junsu melas. Dikira mau dibawa kemana oleh Yoochun. Eh, dirinya malah dibawa ke Departement Store untuk belanja.

"Waeyo? Kau tak suka tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Aku tak terlalu menyukai tempat ramai seperti ini hyung"

"Bukankah ditaman bermain kemarin kau senang saja walau ramai"

"Itu beda. Di taman kita bisa bermain dan bersenang-senang. Dari pada disini, Cuma menghamburkan uang" Ucap Junsu. 'Bahkan kau bisa berkencan dengan yeojachingumu' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Eoh? Disini juga bisa bersenang-senang Su-ie" Ucap Yoochun mendekati Junsu yang tadi tertinggal dibelakangnya dan menarik tangan Junsu untuk mengikutinya.

Yoochun mengajak Junsu mengelilingi Departemen Store yang sebenarnya milik Siwon itu. Salah satu Departement Store terbesar di Korea. Yoochun tampak tak lelah sama sekali berkeliling. Bahkan hobby belanjanya bisa menyaingi Heechul dan Jaejoong. Junsu heran, untuk apa barang sebanyak ini untuk Yoochun.

"Hyung, aku lelah. Kita istirahat saja ne~?" Ucap Junsu melas sambil membungkuk dan sedikit mengurut pergelangan kakinya yang terasa sangat lelah.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Apa kita makan dulu. Kajja! Makan disana saja" Ucap Yoochun yang lagi-lagi menyeret Junsu. Junsu pun lagi-lagi hanya pasrah saja.

"Nah, kau pesan saja dulu Su-ie. Aku ke toilet dulu" Ucap Yoochun dan meletakkan barang belanjaannya di salah satu kursi dari empat kursi meja makan.

Sedangkan Junsu langsung memesan makanan saat pelayan datang menghampirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang membawa pesanan. Namun, Yoochun belum kembali juga.

"Ah, Yoochun hyung mana sih? Lama sekali. Aku sudah lapar" Ucap Junsu bermonolog dan mengaduk-ngaduk jus melonnya.

"Ah mian, aku lama" Ucap Yoochun dan langsung duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan Junsu.

"Memangnya hyung kemana tadi?" Ucap Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan yeoja manis. Hah, kulitnya benar-benar bagus. Dia pasti merawatnya dengan baik" Ucap Yoochun antusias dan mengambil ponsel di saku jeans nya. "Lihat, aku bahkan sudah mendapatkan nomor ponselnya" Ucap Yoochun lagi dan memperlihatkan sederetan angka dalam ponsel Yoochun kehadapan Junsu. Junsu hanya mengangguk.

"Hmm.. baguslah. Jadi namanya Arika. Dia orang Jepang" Ucap Junsu mengerti saat melihat nama gadis tersebut di phonebook Yoochun.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Ucap Yoochun penasaran. Penasaran antara kenapa Junsu bisa tahu dan juga penasaran karena Junsu tak terlihat kesal, marah bahkan...cemburu. Yoochun frustasi. Harusnya Junsu cemburu. Paling tidak pria lumba-lumba di depannya ini sebal.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan tinggal di Jepang dari umur 4 tahun. Aku baru kembali 2 tahun lalu dari Jepang" Ucap Junsu menjelaskan.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang Junsu, ya? Jadi kau baru kembali dari Jepang?" Ucap Yoochun mengenyampingkan rasa penasarannya.

"Ne, baru kembali 2 tahun lalu. Habis tidak lagi aktivitas disana. Aku bosan" Ucap Junsu.

"Tidak ada aktivitas. Memang sebelumnya kau mengerjakan apa?" Ucap Yoochun makin penasaran.

"Tentu saja kuliah. Setelah kuliah, aku tak tahu lagi mau ngapain. Appa bilang aku akan mengurus perusahaan saat umurku 23 saja. Aku kan baru 18 tahun waktu itu. Masih ada waktu 5 tahun. Aku bosan di Jepang. Apalagi si Hyukjae babbo itu kerjaannya kencan mulu" Ucap Junsu panjang lebar. Dan di akhir kalimat dia berdecak kesal mengingat sahabat baiknya dari SD di Jepang yang selalu saja mengumbar kemesraan dengan pacar ikannya itu. Huh, Junsu jadi sebal sendiri.

"M-mwoo? K-kau sudah lulus kuliah Su-ie?" Ucap Yoochun kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget. Junsu setahun lebih muda darinya. Bahkan tampang Junsu masih seperti anak SMP—walau umurnya 20 tahun. Tapi tetap saja, masa Junsu sudah tamat kuliah saat umur 18 tahun sedangkan dia baru semester 5. Huwaaa.. Yoochun kalah telak.

"Sudah.. Kan aku sudah bilang tadi. Kenapa Hyung?" Tanya Junsu lagi.

"A-ani. Kita makan saja" Ucap Yoochun dan segera mengalihkan wajahnya pada makanan yang sedari tadi dibiarkan begitu saja. Tapi tangan Yoochun terhenti saat melihat hidangan di depannya ini.

"Siapa yang memesan ini Su-ie?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Tentu saja aku. Siapa lagi"

"Dari mana kau tahu makanan kesukaanku?" Ucap Yoochun bingung. Dari mana Junsu tau makanan kesukaan Yoochun. Makan bersama saja baru sekarang—jangan hitung acara makan malam keluarga mereka.

"Oohh itu. Aku tanya-tanya pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun" Ucap Junsu enteng dan menyantap kembali makanannya. Sedangkan Yoochun, ada sedikit rasa bahagia menyelusup dalam pori-pori kulitnya, darah yang bergerak cepat ke nadi dan otaknya. Dan, sedikit rasa hangat yang menjalar ke hatinya. Junsu memperhatikan makanan kesukaan Yoochun. Bahkan kekasihnya tak satupun mau tahu kesukaan Yoochun apa. Tapi Junsu... Entahlah. Saat memulai suapan pertamanya, sudut bibir Yoochun tak berhenti tertarik ke atas.

~! #$%^&*()_+

"Hyung, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Ini sudah sore, aku ada janji dengan hyungdeul. Nanti mereka bisa-bisa menceramahiku" Ucap Junsu setelah melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ah, cepat sekali. Padahal aku masih ingin lama-lama dengan Junsu" Ucap Yoochun memelas dan memegang tangan kanan Junsu dan menggoyangnya pelan. Junsu hanya tersenyum dan terkikik kecil. 'Yoochun hyung seperti Jaejoong hyung yang merajuk pada Yunho hyung jika Yunho hyung pergi ke luar kota' Batin Junsu geli.

"Hei, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri begitu?" Ucap Yoochun.

"Ani, hyung antar aku ke tempat Heechul hyung ya?" Sekarang Junsu yang memelas. Mengeluarkan tatapan puppy eyes maximum nya.

"Huh, kalau di tatap seperti itu. Aku tak bisa melawan, kajja!" Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu—entah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Membuka pintu bagian penumpang untuk Junsu dan segera menempati tempat menyetir untuknya. Perjalanan dimulai dengan perlahan. Yoochun nampak berhati-hati mengemudi. Sangat Yoochun sekali, yang selalu bersikap tenang. Membuat Junsu yang duduk disebelahnya juga merasa tenang.

"Hei, memangnya siapa saja yang ada disana?" Tanya Yoochun memecah keheningan antara mereka. Dahi Junsu mengkerut tak mengerti, sedetik kemudian dia paham.

"Selain Heechul dan Siwon hyung juga ada Jaejoong dan Yunho hyung. Lalu Kang In hyung teman dari kecilnya Heechul dan Yunho hyung. Mungkin Leeteuk hyung juga ikut. Mm.. ah, Changmin dan Kyuhyun pasti juga ada disana. Mereka mana mau melewati acara penting seperti ini"

"Oh.." Yoochun mengangguk paham. Dan kembali hening tercipta. Saat lampu merah, mobil Yoochun pun berhenti. Matanya mengedar ke berbagai arah. Tak sengaja matanya beralih pada mobil disampingnya. Mobil sport merah tanpa atap. Ada 2 yeoja disana.

"Su-ah, kau mau taruhan?" Ucap Yoochun.

"Taruhan apa?" Tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Kau lihat gadis itu?" Ucap Yoochun menunjuk pada dua gadis tadi. Junsu hanya mengangguk canggung. "Kalau aku berhasil berkenalan dan mendapatkan nomor ponsel mereka, kau janji akan melakukan apapun untukku?"

"Eeeh? Kenapa begitu?" Ucap Junsu tak mengerti.

"Aissh, sudahlah. Mau tidak? Nanti lampunya berubah jadi hijau"

"Baiklah.." Junsu hanya mengangguk tak mengerti. Perlahan Yoochun membuka kaca mobilnya dan mulai berbincang dengan dua gadis tersebut. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sedangkan Junsu? Dia sibuk meredam detak jantungnya. Meremas kuat kausnya. Tetap di dada kirinya.

"Yah dapat! Kau lihatkan Junsu. Aku mendapatkannya" Ucap Yoochun dan melempar ponselnya pada Junsu. Junsu menerimanya dengan mata menerawang jauh. Tak lama Yoochun melajukan mobilnya kembali karena lampu rambu lalu-lintas sudah berwarna hijau.

"Jadi kau akan melakukan apapun yang kuminta kan?" Ucap Yoochun lagi.

"Ne~~ Hyung mau minta apa?" Ucap Junsu yan tetap menatap kedepan, kearah jalanan.

"Hmm.. apa ya? Belum ku pikirkan. Nanti saja oke?" Junsu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Setelahnya dia sudah berada di depan butik terkenal milik salah satu JUNG Corp. Junsu segera turun dan menawari Yoochun untuk masuk. Namun, Yoochun masih ada urusan yang harus dilakukan. Jadinya Junsu masuk sendiri dalam butik tersebut.

"Annyeong semua.. maaf aku telat" Ucap Junsu pada semua orang yang sudah ada di salah satu ruang ganti butik itu. Junsu langsung mendekati Jaejoong dan duduk di samping pria cantik itu.

"Kau kemana saja Su-ie?"

"Hmmm.. ada urusan sebentar" Ucap Junsu sedikit berbohong. Dia tak mau Jaejoong marah atau kesal jika tahu dia habis pergi bersama Yoochun.

"Hmm, ya sudah. Kau pilihlah kemeja dan jasnya. Heechul hyung sedang mencoba jas pernikahannya" Ucap Jaejoong memberi gesture agar Junsu bergegas mencoba pakaiannya.

"Yah hyung, aku kan ingin lihat Heechul hyung dulu. Nanti saja , oke^^?" Ucap Junsu dan menatap Jaejoong lucu. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Tak lama suara tirai yang dibuka. Menampilkan sosok cantik nan anggun Heechul. Memakai kemeja hitam dan jas putih dengan aksen sedikit emas di sekitar pinggiran kancing jasnya. Di kedua ujung tangan jasnya berwarna hitan dan dipenuhi giwang 3 jejer vertikal. Rambutnya juga ditata rapi. Rambutnya sudah di cat kelam berbeda denga kemarin yang masih pirang. Semuanya memandang takjub pada Heechul. Tak ayal Siwon yang langsung mendekat dan mengamit telapak tangan Heechul dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Kau cantik sekali My Princess.." Ucap Siwon. Sedangkan Heechul sudah memerah dengan perlakuan Siwon juga karena teriakan gaje yang dikeluarkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Aih, dia merasa sangat malu sekarang.

~! #$%^&*()_+

"Hyung, kenapa kau mau dengan Yunho hyung?" Tanya Junsu inonncent pada Jaejoong yang sedang asyik menyeruput ice cream nya.

"Ye~?" Ucap Jaejoong memastikan pertanyaan Junsu.

"Kenapa kau mau dengan Yunho hyung? Kan masih banyak gadis cantik. Kenapa malah pacaran dengan Yunho hyung?"

"I-itu sih, mau bagaimana lagi. Hyung sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Yunnie sih" Ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Yunnie itu sering main kerumah bersama Kang In hyung untuk bermain dengan Heechul hyung. Yunnie juga orang yang baik. Walau agak pervert" Lanjut Jaejoong saat merasa Junsu masih ingin mendengar ceritanya.

"Lalu?"

"Yunnie mengatakan perasaannya saat hyung SMP, tapi Heechul hyung menentang keras. Heechul hyung kan tidak mau aku jadi gay. Kalau tidak mengingat Yunnie itu sahabat Heechul hyung, mungkin Cinderella itu sudah menghajar Yunnie habis-habisan" Jaejoong tertawa mengingat Heechul yang memukul teman SMP Jaejoong karena mengatai Jaejoong cantik dan membuat Jaejoong menangis. Alhasil, CinderellaMan yang cantik itu menghajar teman Jaejoong. Satu sekolahanpun gempar, karena untuk pertama kalinya Heechul menghajar orang. Sejak saat itu, KIM Brothers ini jadi pembicaraan disekolah—SMA dan SMP Heechul dan Jaejoong masih satu yayasan.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang Heechul hyung setuju?" Ucap Junsu makin penasaran.

"Itu karena Yunnie tidak menyerah. Dan walau benci mengakuinya, Heechul hyung sangat menghormati orang yang tak menyerah. Lalu, saat hyung harus masuk SMA, Heechul hyung memberi syarat, jika Yunnie bisa membantu hyung masuk Seoul International High School dan mendapatkan kelas bagus, maka Heechul hyung merestui hubungan kami.."

"Ah! Aku ingat, waktu itu hyung menelponku di Jepang. Kau menangis dan mengadu padaku bagaimana cara masuk SMA dengan mudah. Waktu itu aku hanya bingung. Waktu itu hyung seperti dongsaengku saja :p"

"Ya! Enak saja. Aku kan frustasi. Heechul hyung memberi syarat yang sangat berlebihan. Dia pasti sengaja agar aku tak bisa bersama Yunnie. Heechul hyung memang licik" Tapi sedetik kemudian Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Tapi ternyata Heechul hyung sengaja melakukannya. Itu permintaan appa. Saat hyung lulus dan mendapat kelas terbaik, appa sangat bangga pada hyung. Selain mendapat restu dari Heechul hyung, hyung juga bisa membanggakan umma dan appa"

"Jadi hyung dapat restunya Heechul hyung?"

"Hehe, kata Heechul hyung dia sudah lama merestui. Tapi sengaja menghalangi. Agar ingin tahu saja seberapa cinta Yunnie pada hyung. Hyung kan adik kesayangan Heechul hyung :D" Ucap Jaejoong bangga dan menepuk dadanya pelan.

"Aku juga adik kesayangan Heechul hyung dan Jaejoong hyung" Ucap Junsu merajuk. Keke~~ lumba-lumba saraapp. *dicekek

"Lalu, kalo Heechul hyung dan Siwon? Aku kan tahunya Heechul hyung dulu masih straight"

"Kalau itu tak jauh beda dengan hyung dan Yunnie. Cuma bedanya, Siwon hyung berusaha meluluhkan hati Heechul hyung. Heechul hyung sangat keras kepala. Bahkan sengaja menunjukkan yeojachingunya di depan Siwon hyung agar Siwon hyung menyerah. Tapi tak pernah menyerah. Dan saat itu Siwon hyung harus ke London selama sebulan dan menghilang tanpa kabar. Heechul hyung langsung gelisah. Pasalnya sehari sebelum Siwon berangkat, Heechul hyung memarahi Siwon hyung habis-habisan.."

"Heechul hyung bilang apa?"

"Choi Siwon bodoh! Aku bukan gay! Jangan temui aku lagi, lebih baik kau mati saja sana!"Ucap Jaejoong meniru kata-kata Heechul.

"Heechul hyung mikirnya Siwon hyung bunuh diri atau apa. Eh, pas lihat Siwon di kantor Yunnie, Heechul hyung langsung minta maaf dan memeluk Siwon hyung. Yah, jadilah. Mereka pacaran. Bahkan Siwon hyung langsung melamar Heechul hyung pada appa dan umma yang tampak syok. Keke~~ appa dan umma pasti sangat syok karena kedua anaknya gay xD" Jaejoong hanya nyengir tak berdosa mengingat muka aneh yang ditunjukkan kedua orang tuanya saat Siwon datang melamar Heechul.

"Lalu, kalau Changmin dan Kyuhyun bagaimana?"

"Kalau mereka sih karena karma!" Sentak Jaejoong.

"Aisshh hyung. Gag usah pake nyolot juga, kau menakutkan tahu!" Ucap Junsu sebal. Lihat saja, karena Jaejoong ice cream Junsu jatuh ulah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Hyaaa... Kau bilang apa tadi Su-ie? Aku ini sangat imut dan manis" Ucap Jaejoong narsis.

"Ne, dan cantik!"

"Aku gak cantik. Aku tampan!"

"Ne~~ terserah... Lanjutkan ceritanya" Ucap Junsu seperti memerintah. Jaejoong hanya berdecak sebal. Dongsaengnya berani memerintahnya.

"Minkyu itu jadian karena karma. Mereka itu sering bertengkar waktu SMA. Lalu teman mereka yang bernama Ryeowook menyusun rencana untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. Alhasil, Changmin kelabakan. Karena tak mau Kyuhyun diambil orang, makanya Changmin buru-buru menyatakan perasaannya. Satu sekolah gempar karena mereka jadian. Padahal mereka musuh bebuyutan. Keluar-masuk ruang guru karena bertengkar. Saling mengejek dan lainnya. Tapi sekarang malah sok romantis begitu. Cih~~" Jaejoong menghakhiri ceritanya dengan hirupan napas besar. Capek juga ternyata bercerita.

"Lalu aku bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Junsu menghadap Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Dahinya mengkerut tanda tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Aku dan Yoochun hyung. Dari semua cerita hyung tak ada satupun yang mirip denganku. Apa aku dan Yoochun hyung akan jadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Junsu-ah, hyung sudah bilang, jangan berharap pada playboy itu. Kau hanya akan tersakiti. Kisah bagaimanapun, jika pemerannya adalah kau dan Dia, tak akan ada akhir yang bahagia" Ucap Jaejoong datar dan melangkah kembali. Meninggalkan Junsu yang terpaku. Senyum hambar terpahat di wajah putihnya.

'Benar. Tetap sakit walau aku sudah berusaha. Tapi, aku tak bisa menyerah begitu saja'

.

.

.

TBC

maaf lama~~

balesan ripiu :

**Revita Kuzo : **Yoochun itu belum tahu gimana perasaannya sebenarnya. makanya masih suka main mata.

khas? hehe, gomawo ^^

**KiKyuWook :**makasi udah ripiu, udah lanjut maaf gag kilat. hehe

**VoldeMIN vs KYUtie : ** chun emank suka jelalatan liat cewek dikit aja. bener, changkyu emank manis #emutchangkyu *eh?

makasi udah ripiu^^

** .9 : **Udah lanjut. gomawo ripiunya ^^

**Shim shia : **yah, jan marah-marah ntar cepet tua *plakk

haha, chun belum nyadar keseksian(?) junchan aja kok ..

makasi udah ripiu ^^

**CassieCiel : **eh, jatuh cintanya buat bales denddam?

beneran ni?

makasi udah ripiu ^^

**Chokyulate : **haha, ini udah lanjut. makasi udah ripiu ^^

**Princess Yoosu : **haha, liat aja aksi dou kim entar. eh, waktu lagi nulis emank lagi senang Sichul *lempar gege XD

makasi udah ripiu ^^

**Guest : **chun gag kejam. cuma belum terbuka aja pikirannya(?).. gag ada orang ketiga. adanya ke 4,5,6. kan chun bnyak pacarnya. hehe .. makasi udah ripiu ^^

**Kim Seo Jin : **iya, susah nyari yoosu disini u,u

*hug samchon&imo

ini udah lanjut. makasi ripiunya ^^

**Bambaya : **haha..

ini cuma beberapa chapter kok..

gag bisa bikin yang panjang2 :)

makasi udah ripiu ^^

makasi buat ripiunya di chap lalu. gag tau apa masih ada yang inget ma niy ff u,u

r

e

v

i

e

w


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle :

**Tomorrow, Will You Be Mine?**

Author : Blaue Fee / Me

Part : 5/?

Pairing : Yoosu, slight!Yunjae, slight!Minkyu, slight!Sichul

Rate : K

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Friendship, Failed Angst

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typos. Ini FF Yoosu pertama saia. Moga gag aneh saat ngebaca nya. Harap dimaklumi ^^ alur kecepatan. Bahasa suka-suka saia.

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada disini murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Cjes Ent & SM Ent memiliki mereka.

Summary :

**Aku berharap, saat besok aku membuka mata, kau adalah milikku**

**Dan aku adalah milikmu.**

**Apa itu terlalu berlebihan ?**

Np : You're My Melody By **TVXQ**

~! #%^&()_+_)*&^$

"Hmm, Min?" Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara setelah hampir setengah jam hanya duduk bersandar di bahu Changmin yang sibuk membuat tugas kuliahnya. Kyuhyun CHO yang merepotkan. Kau tak lihat kekasihmu kewalahan menerima berat badanmu padahal Ia harus menulis dan bekerja membuat tugasnya.

"Mmm, apa chagi?" Ucap Changmin tanpa menghentikan kerja kedua bilah tangannya—menulis dan membolak-balikkan buku.

"Aish, bisakah kau melihatku dulu saat bicara" Ucap Kyuhyun dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Changmin. Memegang kedua tangan Changmin dan menghentikan gerak kerja tangan Changmin. Menggenggamnya dan meletakkan di paha kirinya. Sementara Changmin hanya menghela napas kecil. Kyuhyun memang suka manja dan seenaknya saja. Sebenarnya diantara mereka siapa yang lebih tua sih? Kenapa Changmin yang lebih terlihat dewasa.

"Min, kau tak mendengarkanku!" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal melihat Changmin hanya diam.

"Iya, baby. Aku mendengarmu kok. Ada apa?" Ucap Changmin manis. Secepat kilat Ia menyatukan kedua kening mereka dan tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah dan menutup matanya.

"A-aish. Ja-jangan terlalu dekat juga kan" Ucap Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin hanya tertawa renyah. Membuat pipi chubby nya makin menggembung. Tidak lupa dengan ekpresi wajah khas nya saat tersenyum. Mata yang mengatup sebelah dan terlihat innoncent. Aishh, magnae sekali.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Ne, mian sayang. Jadi ada apa?" Changmin mengalah dan memegangi kembali tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Mm, itu. Apa menurut mu Yoochun hyung akhir-akhir ini tidak aneh?"

"Aneh kenapa? Setahuku dia memang aneh kok"

**Pletak!**

"Lihat saja. Aku akan mengadukannya pada Yoochun hyung. Aku sedang tidak becanda, Minnie!" Hardik Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aish, iya-iya. Tapi Yoochun hyung tidak aneh, Kyu. Dia makan seperti biasa. Dia juga bicara seperti biasa, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja dia tidak menggoda gadis lagi. Benarkan?" Potong Kyuhyun saat nampak keraguan dalam ucapan Changmin.

"Iya sih. Aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi menggoda gadis. Yah, dia hanya meladeni pacarnya saja. Apa dia sedang rehat menggoda gadis ya?"

"Kau itu pabbo ya. Mana ada playboy yang rehat menggoda gadis" Ucap Kyuhyun yang di hadiahi cubitan di pinggangnya oleh Changmin.

"Aww. Yah, jangan mencubitku!"

"Kau jahat. Kenapa mengataiku bodoh. Apa salahnya sih playboy rehat? Mungkin Yoochun hyung sedang lelah menggoda. Semua orang pasti kelelahan melakukan sesuatu yang menjadi kebiasaannya, Kyunnie"

"Tapi Yoochun hyung juga selalu menanyakan Junsu hyung padaku. Dia selalu mengganggu ku. Bahkan dia juga beberapa hari ini tiba-tiba berada dirumahku. Yah, hyung mu itu kenapa sebenarnya?"

"Dia juga hyungmu. Dia juga selalu bertanya Junsu hyung padaku. Apa salahnya sih. Toh Junsu hyung itu tunangan Yoochun hyung kan?" Tanya Changmin dan beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya. Dan keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bengong.

"Ya! Berani sekali kau meninggalkanku! Minnie.. Minnie.. Yak, Shim Changmin!" Kyuhyun berlari menyusul Changmin yang ternyata berada di dapur.

"Ada apasih sayang? Kau berteriak kesetanan seperti itu?" Ucap Changmin yang setelahnya meminum air dingin yang tadi diambil nya dalam tubuh Soulmatenya—kulkas.

"Kau meninggalkanku. Aku belum selesai bicara. Bukankah Yoochun hyung tidak menyukai Junsu hyung. Dan ku kira Yoochun hyung tidak berniat meneruskan perjodohan mereka"

"Memang iya"

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya tenang-tenang saja?"

"Aku harus apa? Junsu hyung menyukai Yoochun hyung. Namun, Yoochun hyung sebaliknya. Aku tak mungkin membantu salah satunya kan. Junsu hyung itu adik Joongi hyung, jika aku macam-macam, bukan hanya Joongi hyung, bahkan Yunho hyung bisa-bisa membunuhku. Kau jangan lupakan juga kucing jadi-jadian si Heenim itu"

"Iya, tapi Yoochun hyung.."

"Dia sudah memikirkannya. Dia bilang dia sudah tahu bagaimana cara agar Junsu hyung membatalkan perjodohan ini"

"Apa rencananya?" Kyuhyun mendekati Changmin. Mengambil gelas yang dari tadi di pegang Changmin dan meletakkannya di meja makan. Lalu memandangi Changmin penasaran.

"Hufft, entahlah. Yoochun hyung tak memberi tahuku" Kyuhyun nampak tak percaya dan memandangi Changmin seakan menelik kebohongan dari kekasih tingginya itu.

"Wae? Aku tidak bohong, baby. Ayo kembali ke kamar, tugasku masih banyak. Dan kau sebaiknya tidur saja. Badan mu berat tahu!" Ucap Changmin berlari kearah kamarnya dan tertawa puas.

"Ya! Changmin! Aku tidak berat tahu!"

~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#

"Awas kau kuda. Aku tidak akan bicara padamu selama sebulan. Aisshh.."

"Hyung, sudahlah. Jangan mencak-mencak begitu. Kau dilihat orang-orang tuh" Ucap Jaejoong menyadarkan Heechul dari keautisannya. Dibelakang mereka sudah ada Kyuhyun dan Junsu yang sibuk memegangi kedua belanjaan para namja cantik di depan mereka.

"Hyung, memang kita ini pembantu mereka apa? Mereka yang belanja kenapa kita yang membawakannya?" Ucap Kyuhyun lemas sambil membawa belanjaan di kedua belah tangannya.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun, jangan protes terus. Hyung juga berat ini" Ucap Junsu yang juga kewalahan membawa belanjaan Heechul dan Jaejoong.

"Hyung, sudah dong belanjanya.." Rajuk Kyuhyun dan mendekat pada Jaejoong. Kyuhyun memperlihatkan jurus evil yang bertranformasi menjadi malaikat lemah tak berdaya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya melirik Kyuhyun sekilas dan mengalihkan matanya pada Heechul. Seakan mengerti, Kyuhyun kembali beringsut kebelakang, ketempat Junsu.

"Aisshh, katanya marah dengan Siwon hyung. Tapi napsu belanjanya tidak menurun. Dasar ratu shopping gila!" Umpat Kyuhyun setengah berbisik. Yah, walau berbisik tak akan bisa membohongi pendengaran seorang Heechul KIM.

"Kau bilang apa tadi Kyunnie ^9^?" Ucap Heechul—pura-pura—manis. Bahkan aura sekitarnya menunjukkan kegelapan tiada tara(?).

"An-aniya. Aku tak mengatakan apapun kok. Hehe.." Kyuhyun akhiri dengan tawa terpaksa.

"Kalau kau merasa sebal, jangan katakan padaku. Marahi saja si kuda itu yang seenaknya pergi ke China. Aish, tidak. Kau harus memarahi si China Oleng Hankyung yang seenaknya saja membawa Siwon pergi!" Ucap Heechul sambil mengipaskan sapu tangannya kearah Kyuhyun dan melenggang kembali memasuki sebuah toko. Yang tentunya di ikuti Jaejoong dengan semangat. Dan helaan napas dari Junsu dan Kyuhyun.

'Apa hubungannya napsu belanja Heechul dengan Siwon. Lagipula, mana mungkin aku memarahi Siwon hyung yang tak tahu apa-apa' Batin Kyuhyun mengejar Junsu yang sudah memasuki toko tadi duluan.

"Ya jidat! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yoochun melengos. Berdiri dan merapikan celananya yang sedikit kusut karena selama satu jam duduk menunggu.

"Aish. Tenanglah Jaejoong hyung. Aku hanya ingin menemui Junsu kok" Ucap Yoochun dan bergegas menghampiri Junsu. Sebelum Jaejoong memegangi tangan Yoochun. Membuat Yoochun berhenti dan menatap heran pada Jaejoong.

"Hyung? Aku bukan hyungmu! Jangan mendekati Junsu. Kau tuli atau apa?!" Marah Jaejoong tepat di depan wajah Yoochun.

"Oke, aku tak akan memanggilmu 'hyung', Jaejoong-sshi. Tapi kau tak ada hak melarangku mendekati Junsu. Junsu itu tunanganku. Aku berhak akan hal itu" Ucap Yoochun dengan kalem dan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jaejoong dengan perlahan, tidak kasar. Lalu berjalan melewati Jaejoong dan berdiri dihadapan Junsu. Tak lupa memberikan senyum pada dongsaengnya yang berdiri di belakang Junsu, Kyuhyun.

"Su-ie, aku ingin bicara" Ucap Yoochun tanpa basa-basi.

"Bi-bicara apa?" Gugup Junsu yang wajahnya di perhatikan Yoochun. Yoochun terkekeh sejenak. Namun, tiba-tiba tengkuknya meremang. Seperti ada aura setan yang melingkupinya. Matanya beralih pada Jaejoong seketika. Tapi, hanya pemandangan Jaejoong yang sedang diceramahi oleh Heechul tentang—jangan-judes-dengan-calon-adik-iparku—oleh Heechul.

'Bukan Jaejoong-sshi yang mengeluarkan aura setan, jangan-jangan...' Batin Yoochun.

**Sett!**

Yoochun segera melihat kearah Kyuhyun. Benar saja, evil maknae ini sedang melihat intens kearah Yoochun. Pandangan seperti mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Matanya memancarkan keingintahuan dan...kemarahan?

"Kyu-ah, kau kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Ucap Yoochun. Seakan tersadar, Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan tatapan 'aneh'nya pada Yoochun.

"Ah, apa aku menatapmu tadi hyung?" Ucap Kyuhyun pura-pura bodoh.

"Sepertinya, kalau aku tidak salah, yah begitulah.." Ucap Yoochun kurang yakin.

"Ah, begini Su-ie, ayo—"

"Baiklah, karena Yoochun ada disini, sebaiknya kita makan saja" Ucap Heechul seenaknya dan melenggang pergi dari toko dengan menyeret Jaejoong yang nampak makin kesal. Lalu Heechul mengomandoi Kyuhyun dan Junsu untuk mengikutinya. Mau tak mau Yoochun ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Padahal niat awalnya untuk menjemput Junsu, bahkan Ia sudah hampir satu jam menunggu di toko langganan keluarga KIM tersebut. Ck, usahanya mengajak Junsu pergi sia-sia.

Mereka makan di restoran mewah dekat dengan deretan pertokoan elit yang mengelilinginya. Sepertinya restoran ini sengaja di bangun agar para pemburu—shopping holic—dapat mengisi perut mereka setelah lelah belanja di toko-toko tersebut. Toko khas kalangan elit yang percayalah, bahkan hanya untuk sapu tangan saja kau dapat mengeluarkan jutaan won. Ck,

Mereka makan dengan sesekali berbicara—bercanda. Tapi yang paling aktif hanya Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Sedang tiga orang lainnya merengut tidak karuan. Kita lihat posisi duduk mereka. Oke, mereka duduk di meja bundar yang terletak paling sudut restoran. Tempat duduknya beralaskan sofa yang melingkari meja tersebut. Sehingga tak ada pembatas dengan teman disampingmu untuk duduk. Kyuhyun duduk paling ujung, di kirinya ada Yoochun, dikirinya lagi ada Jaejoong, lalu Junsu dan terakhir Heechul yang juga di ujung. Tapi masih berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun yang di ujung satu lagi. Mejanya melingkar bukan?

Jaejoong sengaja duduk diantara Junsu dan Yoochun. Tadi Heechul sempat menyeret Jaejoong agar duduk disebelahya saja. Tapi memang dasarnya Jaejoong itu keras kepala. Dengan segala macam cara bahkan puppy eyes mata doe nya yang hampir gagal karena Heechul yang merasa kesal. Dan, Jaejoong harus bersyukur pada Uri Kyunnie yang membela Jaejoong. Aissh, tidak salah Changmin—calon adik iparnya—memilih Kyuhyun untuk jadi kekasihnya.

Dan setelahnya mereka kembali berburu di toko lagi. Dan sepertinya sekarang hanya Heechul lah yang berburu. Karena Jaejoong kehilangan selera belanjanya dan lebih memilih untuk mengganggu pasangan Yoosu. Entah dengan menyeret Junsu dan melempar barang belanjaannya pada Yoochun. Atau mengajak Junsu mengobrol dan mengacuhkan Yoochun. Atau dengan sengaja mencibir Yoochun di depan mereka yang kedapatan sesekali memandangi gadis-gadis yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

Yoochun? Dia hanya bisa bersabar. Kalau untuk kesabaran sih, jangan tanya lagi. Yoochun bukan orang yang mudah tersulut emosi. Kehebatannya menjaga emosi bukan hal baru lagi. Dari kecil Yoochun memang jarang sekali marah-marah. Apalagi harus di hadapkan dengan sikap manja Yoohwan. Sedikit banyaknya bisa membuat hal itu sebagai latihan untuk Yoochun.

Dan Kyuhyun? Entahlah, sedari tadi dia memandangi err.. Yoochun? Hell! Jangan bilang kau mulai menyukai Yoochun, Uri Kyunnie. Awww, jangan mencubitku Kyuhyun!

Dengan segala macam kejengkelan ulah adiknya, Heechul menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kanan Jaejoong yang dihadiahi tatapan bingung Jaejoong. Setelahnya dia menyeret kasar Jaejoong dengan sebelumnya mendorong Junsu pada Yoochun—yang sebelumnya berada tepat dibelakang Junsu. Sontak Yoochun melepas barang belanjaannya—milik Jaejoong sebenarnya. Dan menahan tubuh Junsu agar tidak terhempas ke lantai marmer toko yang dingin dan pastinya keras. Dan Jaejoong, matanya membulat dengan gerakan cepat dan kuat—kasar—milik Heechul.

"Kyuhyun, letakkan saja belanjaannya di tempat belanjaan Jaejoong itu" Tunjuknya pada belanjaan Jaejoong yang terjatuh. Kyuhyun hanya menurutinya. Sempat syok melihat kejadian kilat tadi.

"Aku akan menghubungi orang untuk membawa belanjaannya. Dan kau, Yoochun dan Su-ie. Tunggu disini sampai orangnya datang. Baru kalian boleh pergi. Aku memberi waktu satu jam untuk kalian. Jangan pergi dari kawasan ini. Sudah, ayo Kyuhyun!" Ucap Heechul panjang lebar dengan masih menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berdiri disamping sisi Heechul satunya. Yoochun tersenyum senang.

"Gomawo Heechul hyung ^^" Ucap Yoochun.

"Ne, cheonman. Ayo pergi.." Dan Heechul pergi bersama Kyuhyun dengan tetap menyeret Jaejoong yag tak berkutik lagi. Heechul hanya akan sekali seabad mengeluarkan kekerasan. Pada dasarnya Heechul bukan tipe orang yang suka kekerasan. Walau dia sering sekali bertingkah kasar. Namun, ini hal yang berbeda. Dan jaejoong, ayolah dia sangat menghormati—takut—dengan sikap Heechul yang satu ini. Sesekali Jaejoong hanya menoleh kebelakang dan menatap intens pada Yoosu yang sedang berbicara. 'Aishh, gagal lagi' Batin Jaejoong.

**Back to Yoosu**

"Nah, kita akan kemana, hyung?" Ucap Junsu. Mereka sudah meninggalkan tempat tadi, karena orang suruhan Heechul sudah menjemput barang belanjaan mereka tadi.

"Karena kita sedang ada di daerah pertokoan. Bagaimana kalau kau menemani ku membeli kado?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Hmmm, baiklah^^" Ucap Junsu tanpa curiga.

'Ck, polos sekali' Batin Yoochun.

Mereka memasuki salah satu toko kusus dengan barang-barang khusus yeoja. Junsu tetap melangkah mengikuti Yoochun tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

"Su-ie ah, kau pernah berkencan?" Tanya Yoochun tiba-tiba. Junsu menoleh. Keningnya mengkerut. Untuk apa menanyainya.

"Belum. Aku kan belum pernah pacaran" Jawabnya polos. Dan jujur saja, Yoochun merasa sangat senang. Berarti hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang mengajak Junsu jalan.

"Hehe, benar juga ya? Changmin pernah bilang sih. Tapi aku tak percaya jika bukan kau langsung yang mengatakannya" Ucap Yoochun lagi dan melangkah pergi. Junsu juga hanya mengikuti Yoochun. Yoochun berhenti di depan deretan gaun wanita. Jejeran dress mahal dengan merk terkenal. Glamour dan elegan. Junsu bingung.

"Jika nanti kau berkencan, hadiah apa yang kau berikan pada yeojachingumu?" Tanya Yoochun tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari deretan gaun mahal dihadapannya.

**Deg!**

Jantung Junsu berpacu cepat. Aliran darahnya tersendat. Yeojachingu? Untuk apa dia memiliki yeojachingu sedangkan yang ada dipikirannya hanya Yoochun, Yoochun, Yoochun dan Yoochun lagi.

Lama Yoochun menunggu jawaban dari Junsu. Yoochun memejamkan matanya. Merasa terusik dengan keheningan yang dia sebabkan. Matanya mengatup rapat. Tak berani membukanya atau berbalik ke arah Junsu. 'Mungkin sekarang dia sedang menahan tangis?' Batin Yoochun. Dan dia tak mau melihatnya. Membuat rasa bersalah menghalanginya.

"Entahlah, mungkin hyung bisa memberitahuku. Kau kan berpengalaman dengan gadis-gadis, hyung..." Yoochun membuka matanya lebar. Jantungnya entah kenapa terasa pedih. Bukan jawaban ini yang dia harapkan. Pria bersuara husky ini mengontrol tubuhnya dengan segera. Dia yang memulai, dan dia harus menjalankan 'peran'nya dengan baik.

"Aishh, kau mendapat kabar dari mana? Aku hanya beruntung di kelilingi gadis-gadis" Ucap Yoochun yang sebelumnya telah berbalik melihat langsung mata Junsu. Ada luka disana, tapi wajah Junsu tenang-tenang saja.

"Mungkin hyung bisa memberitahuku apa saja hadiah yang bisa kuberikan pada yeojachingu-KU kelak" Ucap Junsu dengan menekankan satu kata 'KU'. Mengekspresikan keteguhannya akan hal abstrak yang sebenarnya mempermainkan mereka. Sandiwara.

Yoochun terkekeh. Antara geli dan heran. Bisa-bisa Junsu mengucapkan kata itu sedangkan pipinya memerah menahan kesal.

"Baiklah. Kau harus melihat caraku memilihkan hadiah untuk para gadis-gadis cantik" Yoochun mengerling nakal pada Junsu yang hanya di balas tatapan datar oleh Junsu. Setelahnya hanya ada Yoochun yang berkeliling ke berbagai toko. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Heechul dengan Jaejoong tadi. Tapi bedanya, sekarang Junsu harus bisa memainkan 'peran'nya dengan baik dan mengatur rasa sakit yang mulai mengulur naik hingga ke kepala. Membuatnya sedikit pusing. Menahan sakit di hati ternyata juga membuatnya merasakan amat sakit di kepalanya.

"Hyung, ini sudah hampir sejam. Bisakah kita kembali? Nanti Heechul hyung bisa marah" Tanya Junsu meminta persetujuan Yoochun yang masih sibuk memilih barang-barang. Walaupun sesekali membeli barang-barang untuk wanita. Dia juga terkadang menyelipkan barang-barangnya sendiri -,-

"Ah, baiklah. Ini, kau ambil barang-barangnya" Ucap Yoochun mengarahkan barang belanjaannya ke hadapan Junsu.

"Untuk apa? Aku kan tak punya yeojachingu. Aku juga tak mungkin memakainya kan?" Ucap Junsu datar.

"Haha, tapi jika kau mau mencoba boleh juga :p" Ucap Yoochun bercanda.

**Hening.**

Tak ada yang di ucapkan Junsu. Selain tak mau membahasnya lebih jauh, sakit di kepalanya juga bertambah. Junsu lebih memilih mengambil smartphone miliknya dan menghubungi Heechul tentang keberadaannya. Dan memintanya menjemput Junsu segera. Setelahnya dia mematika telponnya dan melihat Yoochun lagi.

"Sebaiknya hyung berikan pada yeojachingu hyung. Sepertinya hyung beli banyak. Apa cukup untuk kekasih hyung yang jumlahnya tak dapat di hitung itu?" Ucap Junsu sarkastik. Kemudian duduk di bangku yang memang di sediakan toko tersebut untuk pengunjung agar bisa duduk. Yoochun hanya terperangah dengan ucapan Junsu. Ini pertama kalinya Junsu berkata dingin dan seolah tak bersahabat dengannya. Ini pertama kalinya Junsu yang ramah dan mudah tersenyum berucap pelan namun menusuk padanya.

"Su-ie, kau.. apa.." Yoochun tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku pusing hyung. Bisakah tenang sebentar?" Sambung Junsu tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari lututnya. Junsu sudah membungkuk dan meletakkan kepalanya pada paha dan lututnya. Urgh, rasanya kepalanya di hantam banyak jarum tajam. Berdenyut dan sakit.

"Su-ie hyung..." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang dan memegang bahu Junsu. Membuat Junsu mendongak dengan wajah yang sudah sangat pucat. Tak pelak membuat Kyuhyun cemas, begitupun Yoochun.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Tidak tahu Kyu. Kepala ku rasanya sakit sekali" Ucap Junsu pelan. Kyuhyun langsung duduk di sebelah Junsu dan di ikuti Yoochun duduk di sisi Junsu satunya.

"Kesini hyung.." Kyuhyun menuntun kepala Junsu agar bersandar pada bahunya dan sedikit mengusap wajah Junsu yang berkeringat. Yoochun hanya pongo melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Ada sedikit rasa tak nyaman saat melihat Kyuhyun memperlakukan Junsu seperti itu. Tak lama Heechul dan Jaejoong datang. Dan reaksi mereka saat melihatnya Junsu, tentu saja syok! Junsu sakit, dan mereka malah asyik bersenang-senang tadi. Heechul langsung berisiniatif menelpon sopir agar menjemput mereka di toko yang di datangi Junsu dan Yoochun tadi—mereka sekarang. Sedangkan Jaejoong mengambil alih peran Kyuhyun dam mengusap sayang peluh di wajah Junsu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung menyeret Yoochun yang hanya bisa mengikuti Kyuhyun pergi.

"Jadi ini maksudmu, hyung?" Ucap Kyuhyun setelah berhenti menyeret Yoochun ke toilet terdekat. Mereka sedang berdiri di depan wastafel kamar mandi khusus pria.

"Maksud? Maksud apa Kyu?" Tanya Yoochun tak mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura. Aku mengikuti kalian dari tadi. Aku tahu apa saja yang kalian lakukan, dan.. dan apa kau ucapkan tadi pada Junsu hyung. Hyung, kau menyakiti Junsu hyung..." Ucap Kyuhyun melemah.

"Kyu..." Yoochun tak tahu lagi apa yang akan di ucapkannya. Benar. Yoochun menyakiti Junsu.

"Kau bilang pada Minnie, kau punya cara sendiri agar membatalkan perjodohan kalian. Kau sengaja dekat-dekat dengan Su-ie hyung. Lalu kau juga menggoda wanita di hadapannya. Kau sengaja memperlihatkan sikap playboy mu di depannya agar Junsu hyung tak mau bertunangan denganmu"

"Kyu..."

"Aku belum selesai! Kau sengaja bertanya semua tentang Junsu hyung padaku agar tahu kebiasaan Junsu hyung. Agar kau tahu tempat yang sering di kunjungi Junsu hyung. Lalu, kau dengan sengaja mengajak wanita-MU ke tempat Junsu hyung berada. Bermesraan disana tanpa menghiraukan Junsu hyung yang melihat, atau memang kau pura-pura tidak tahu!"

"Kyu..."

"Kau juga dengan sengaja menanyakan makanan kesukaan Su-ie hyung dan membanding-bandingkannya dengan para wanita-MU! Kau juga sengaja meninggalkan ponselmu di mobil Junsu hyung. Yang aku tahu pasti banyak puluhan gadis yang selalu menghubungimu dengan ponsel sialanmu itu! Dan sialnya Su-ie hyung yang harus mengangkat semua telponmu itu. Brengsek!"

"Kyu! Berhentilah bicara!" Ucap Yoochun gusar. Benar. Semua ucapan Kyuhyun. Yoochun memang melakukan itu semua. Semuanya sudah Dia rancang dalam otak jeniusnya. Dan Yoochun tampaknya bukan apa-apa di hadapan Kyuhyun yang tentu lebih jenius dari pada dirinya. Kau kalah telak Yoochun. Kyuhyun dapat membacanya dengan mudah.

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti? Cukup hyung. Kau tak tahu serapuh apa Su-ie hyung itu. Dia bahkan menangis saat tahu Jiji sakit. Kau salah menetapkan target hyung!"

"Demi Tuhan. Aku tak menjadikan Su-ie target, Kyu. Aku hanya mencoba membuatnya membatalkan perjodohan kami"

"Ya! Dan kau berhasil. Lebih dari kata berhasil. Kau dulu bilang tak bisa menyakiti Junsu hyung"

"Aku juga mau begitu. Tapi Junsu akhir-akhir ini berubah. Walau sudah mencoba memanasinya, tapi dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Tak ada perubahan.."

"Dan kau memilih untuk menyakitinya? Ck" Kyuhyun mendecis pelan. Sialan. Si playboy ini berubah jadi jahat. Setidaknya itu pemikiran picik Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu.."

"Selamat. Kau berhasil. Aku dan Minnie akan membujuk Su-ie hyung untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Ah iya, dengan bantuan Jae hyung. Sepertinya dia akan dengan SANGAT RELA membantuku. Jadi hyung tak perlu melanjutkan siksaan untuk Su-ie hyung. Aku akan mengurusnya.." Kyuhyun pergi dengan meninggalkan tatapan meremehkan pada Yoochun.

Sedangkan Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Mengatur emosinya dengan menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali. Ucapan Kyuhyun, entah mengapa berhasil menyulut emosinya. Membujuk Junsu untuk membatalkan perjodohan mereka? Bukankah harusnya Ia senang? Karena Changmin dan Kyuhyun selama ini tak mau membantunya sama sekali. Tapi, tetap saja, rasanya ada yang berdenyut sakit di sekitar dada kirinya.

TBC

Oke2, maaf untuk update yang sangat lama...

Sedikit saia panjangin untuk menebus dosa =="

Dan saia akan fokus pada Yoosu saat ini. Cuma akan ada sedikiiiiittt Yunjae, sichul dan minkyu nantinya.

Mungkin bakal tamat minimal 2 chap lagi. Mudah-mudahan.

ng nemu ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle :

**Tomorrow, Will You Be Mine?**

Author : Blaue Fee / Me

Part : 6/?

Pairing : Yoosu, slight!Yunjae, slight!Minkyu, slight!Sichul

Rate : K

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Friendship, Failed Angst, Hurt Cumfort

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typos.

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada disini murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Cjes Ent & SM Ent memiliki mereka.

Summary :

**Aku berharap, saat besok aku membuka mata, kau adalah milikku**

**Dan aku adalah milikmu.**

**Apa itu terlalu berlebihan ?**

NP : I Dont Like Love & No Gain by **XIA Junsu**

~! #$%^&*()_+

Junsu masih berada di kediaman Heechul dan Jaejoong. Bunonim nya masih ada di luar negeri dan Junsu tak mau menambah beban pikiran orang tuanya untuk memberitahukan berita tentang sakitnya. Sudah 2 hari sejak hari itu, hari 'berbelanja'nya dengan Yoochun. Dan Junsu menyadari perubahan sikap Changmin dan Kyuhyun padanya. Mereka lebih sering menemani Junsu dari pada pergi bermain atau apalah. Dan sudah 2 hari juga pasangan Minkyu menginap, membuat Yunho harus rela tidur sendirian di apartemen mereka—apartemen Yunho dan Changmin. Walaupun Yunho sudah membujuk Changmin untuk tidur di rumah saja, tapi sepertinya Changmin cukup keras kepala. Selain karena menjaga Junsu, Changmin tidak ingin melewatkan waktu berduaan dengan KyuhyunNYA yang bertambah karena Kyuhyun juga menginap. Dan jangan lupakan soal masakan Jaejoong yang dapat di nikmatinya setiap waktu. Hehe. Tapi, sepertinya Yunho yang tersiksa. Percayalah, walaupun dia bukan brother complex, berada sendirian di apartemen yang luas itu membosankan. Dan Yunho terkadang butuh bantuan Changmin untuk mengoreksi atau menganalisa hasil kerja karyawannya.

Dan seperti hari sebelumnya, Junsu sedang berada di kamar Jaejoong. Junsu yang sakit membuat sifat over protective Jaejoong melebihi dosis. Junsu hanya boleh tidur di kamarnya. Keluarpun selalu di halang-halangi Jaejoong. Junsu hanya boleh keluar jika waktunya makan. Bahkan Junsu harus menahan kesal saat Ia tak bisa menonton pertandingan sepak bola beberapa waktu lalu. Urghh, Junsu ingin sekali mengikat Jaejoong dan mengurungnya dalam gudang sekolah Junsu waktu di Jepang. Biar jaejoong tak bisa terus-menerus melarangnya melakukan ini-itu. Dia hanya demam. DEMAM. Dan sepertinya juga sudah sembuh -.-

"Hwaaaaaa... Yunho hyungggg.. Tolong aku~~~ "

**Tap. Tap. Tap. Brakk!**

Bukan hanya Yunho, namun Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon pun bergegas ke sumber suara. Ke ruangan pribadi milik Jaejoong dimana ada seorang pria manis berteriak kesetanan yang membuat mereka khawatir.

"Ada apa Su-ie? Mana yang sakit? Apa kita ke dokter, ayo Yun kita ke rumah sakit " Ucap Siwon panik dan menggrepe-grepe seluruh badan Junsu memastikan bagian mana yang sakit.

"Aku akan menyiapkan mobil" Ucap Changmin tak kalah panik, tapi dia hanya mondar-mandir antara pergi ke luar atau melihat Junsu.

"Yak! Changmin pabbo! Cepat siapkan mobilnyaaa.." Teriak Yunho dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"STOPPP! Kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Berisik tahu!"

**Doengg!**

Sebenarnya tadi YunMinKyuWon sempat berpikir apakah Heechul sudah pulang dari rumah temannya atau belum? Kalian mengerti kan? Mereka menganggap yang berteriak tadi itu Heechul. Tapi kalau di dengar-dengar lebih seksama itu adalah suara Junsu. Demi apa, Junsu tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu.

"Jangan hanya pongo begitu pabbo!" Junsu berteriak lagi karena tak ada yang menghiraukannya sama sekali.

"Ya Su-ie, siapa yang mengajarkanmu berkata kasar seperti itu, huh?" Ucap Yunho jengkel.

"Bagaimana aku tak bicara kasar. Kalian mengurungku selama dua hari ini. Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara, hyung. Aku juga sudah sembuh. Kenapa kalian mengurungku?" Omel Junsu.

"Kami tak mengurungmu, itu kan ulah Jaejoong hyung" Bela Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kalian tak melakukan apa-apa untuk membantuku keluar dari sini"

"Yah, memangnya ada yang berani pada Jaejoong?" Tanya Siwon pelan.

Dan sepertinya Yunho ingin melempar Siwon dengan godam. Lihat saja, setelah ucapannya, Junsu langsung menatap Yunho tajam.

"Apa?" Ucap Yunho gugup.

"Aishh, makanya aku memanggilmu. Kau kan pacarnya, bantu aku bicara dengan Jaejoong hyung. Setidaknya Jae hyung akan lebih mendengarkanmu.."

"Ka-kalau itu sih.." Yunho mengusap tengkuknya dengan gerakan patah-patah. "Kau tahukan, betapa mengerikannya Joongi jika marah. Ja-jadi.. ehem.. ya kau turuti sajalah Junsu.." Tambah Yunho keki.

"Dasarr.. kau itu hyung. Kau seperti suami yang takut istri. Itu yang namanya lelaki gentle -_-" Ucap Junsu mengejek.

"Ppfhttt ... " Dan yang lain hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Junsu pada Yunho. Minus Siwon tentunya yang mengalami hal sama dengan Yunho. Takut pada uke mereka -.-

"YAA! Diam kalian setaannn ..."

"YAA! Siapa yang berteriak, huh?!"

**Glekk!**

Mati kau Jung Yunho.

Dan dengan anggunnya Jaejoong berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan kamarnya dengan senyum manis—setan—yang tak mampu membuat penghuni disana menghirup oksigen dengan tenang.

"Aku tanya.. siapa yang berani berteriak tadi. Tidak tahu aku sedang memasak?" Desis Jaejoong dengan amat sangat pelan. Dan tentunya itu di artikan dengan—amat-sangat-berbahaya-wahai-manusia—

Dan Yunho ingin segera mengubur diri di kebun belakang keluarga KIM. Pasalnya, semua orang menunjuk tepat kearahnya. Yunho perlahan mengarahkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong sambil memasang senyum mautnya, mana tahu Jaejoong berubah pikiran dan malah berbalik mencium, meraba, atau bahkan ingin lebih Yunho pun mau. Atau membuat Jaejoong mendesahpun dia siap. Benar-benar mes—

"Arrggghhh...!" Dan bukannya mewujudkan fantasi liarnya, telinga Yunho sukses ditarik dengan kuatnya oleh Jaejoong. Membuat Yunho terpaksa berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Aw-aww.. Appo..appo.. Boo lepas.. sakitt..."

"Apa? Lepas? Kau pikir ini hutan Yun? Kenapa berteriak-teriak seenaknya. Suaramu itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya tahu!" Omel Jaejoong pada Yunho tak mengurangi intensitas tarikannya di telinga Yunho.

"I-iyaa. Maaf-maafkan, Boo. Aku tidak sengaja" Yunho memelas pada Jaejoong dengan menatapnya dengan pandangan—ini-sakit-sekali-kau-tega-padaku-Boo—pada Jaejoong. Mau tak mau Jaejoong luluh juga -,-

"Ya sudah. Tapi Yunnie jangan teriak-teriak lagi. Joongi sedang memasak. Nanti masakan Joongi tidak ja.. eh? Omo! Masakan Joongieee..." Dan dengan tidak lucunya Jaejoong berlari ke dapur, memastikan masakannya tidak hangus.

"Apa? Kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja!" Yunho menatap WonSuMinKyu dengan deathglare yang mampu membuat para dongsaeng dan sabahatnya itu bungkam. "Dan kau!" Tunjuk Yunho pada Junsu. "Kau lihatkan, Joongie itu mengerikan. Aku tak mau membantumu.." Ucap Yunho di iringi dengusan kesal di akhir kata.

"JOONGIIIEE HYUUUNGG, YUNHO HYUNG BILANG KAU MENGERIKAAANNN!" Ucap duo setan berteriak.

"JUNG YUNHOOOO..."

**Glekk!**

Mati kau Jung Senior.

~! #%^&*()_+

"Hyuungg~~ Biarkan aku keluar, ne?"

"Ani!"

"Hyuungg-ahh~~ Kau tega padaku? Lihatlah, kulitku seperti vampire begini. Ayolah hyungg~~"

Junsu masih saja merengek pada Jaejoong agar dia dibolehkan keluar kamar. Setidaknya ke ruang tamu. Dia benar-benar butuh udara. Ini sudah hari ke-4 dia dikurung di kamar Jaejoong.

"Ani. Kau pasti mau kaburkan?" Ucap Jaejoong penuh selidik.

"Kabur? Kabur kemana?" Ucap Junsu heran. Wajahnya seperti orang bodoh di hadapan Jaejoong.

**Tuk!**

"Jangan pasang tampang ingin di grepe itu" Gemas Jaejoong.

"Sakit hyungg.. kenapa kau suka sekali memukulku sih?" Tanya Junsu cemberut.

"Karena hanya kau yang tidak membalas perbuatanku :p "

"Tega.. T.T" Junsu hanya mengomel dalam hati. Sudah baik dia tidak pernah membalas Jaejoong, tapi dia malah jadi bahan penyiksaan—bukan hal negative—hyungnya. Menyedihkan hidupmu, Junsu.

"Wohoooo~~ Pangeran tampan dataaangg~~" Changmin, Sang Pangeran Tampan—ehem!terpaksa—datang dengan membawa berbagai macam snack dan camilan di tangannya. Wajahnya sumringah dan senyuman tak luput di wajahnya.

"Ada apa? Kau menang undian yang hadiahnya kulkas ya?"

**Gzzz**

"Bisa elit sedikit tidak becandanya?" Ucap Changmin sewot. Tapi wajahnya langsung berubah cerah lagi saat melihat Junsu.

"Hyungg, malam ini ayo kita begadang. Kita nonton pertandingan bola sampai puas. Bagaimana? :D" Changmin masih tak berhenti untuk tersenyum.

"Huwaaa... mau-mau. Mauuu!" Ucap Junsu kelewat semangat. Kalau soal bola, semangatnya bahkan masih ada, walau ada ledakan elpiji di depannya-_-

"Tidak boleh!"

"Yahhh..." MinSu kompak mendesah mendengar larangan Jaejoong.

"Waeyo? Cuma nonton bola hyung"

"Benar, Cuma nonton bola.."

"Tidak. Pasti kau mau kabur kan?"

"Aishh.. hyung ini ngomong ama sih? Dari kemarin bilangnya aku mau kabur. Memangnya aku akan kabur kemana?" Tanya Junsu heran.

"SU-sudahlah hyung. Ijinkan saja. Toh Cuma dirumah ini nontonnya. Tidak kemana-mana" Ucap Changmin cemas. Cemas kalau-kalau Jaejoong keceplosan—

"Tapi kan kita sudah sepakat bahwa Junsu tak boleh keluar menemui si Jidat itu!"

**Oopps!**

**Telat JUNG Junior!**

"A-ahaha.. kau ini bicara apa hyung? Kau kan Cuma khawatir dengan keadaan Su-ie hyung" Ucap Changmin gelagapan.

"Loh, bukannya kita sepakat ya supaya Su-ie tidak dekat-dekat lagi dengan Si Jidat. Makanya kita tidak membiarkan Su-ie keluar" Ucap Jaejoong dengan polosnya sambil menatap wajah Changmin yang sudah memucat dengan tatapan ingin di raup.

'Orang ini bodoh atau apa sih? Polosnya melebihi dosis' Batin Changmin miris.

"Tidak dekat dengan Si Jidat? Sepakat?" Junsu bergumam pelan dan menatap Changmin dan Jaejoong bergantian.

"Tidak boleh bertemu Si Jidat? Si Jidat itu.. mmm... mmm.. Yoochun hyung kalau tidak salah. Berarti, tidak boleh bertemu Yoochun hyung, kan? Sepakat? Berarti Joongi hyung dan Minnie tidak boleh membiarkanku bertemu dengan Yoochun hyung? Huwaaaa... benar kan? :D" Ucap Junsu panjang lebar. Dan di akhiri dengan senyum sejuta watt yang menyaingi Zhoumi karena berhasil menebak hal yang menurutnya misteri(?) itu.

"Apa semua keluarga KIM itu bodoh-bodoh ya?" Tanya Changmin pada diri sendiri. Namun, masih di dengar Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong langsung mendelik pada Changmin.

"Salahmu hyung.." Ucap Changmin cuek.

"MWOO? Kalian sengaja bersekongkol mengurungku agar tak menemui Yoochun hyung?" Ucap Junsu. Lama amat sadarnya (='.'=)

"Baru sadar hyung. Kemana aje(?)?" Ucap Changmin kesal.

"Pokoknya jawab saja!" Ucap Junsu ikut kesal. "Hyunggg..." Lanjutnya menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Apa? Kau tak boleh bertemu Si Jidat? Puas?!" Ucap Jaejoong yang sudah pulih dari rasa terkejutnya karena berhasil membuka aib sendiri.

"Mwo? Kenapa jadi kau yang marah? Harusnya aku kan yang marah. Ingatkan aku siapa yang mengurungku" Ucap Junsu sekarang bertambah kesal.

"Oke, kita luruskan saja. Dengar Su-ie hyung, kami terang-terangan mengatakan padamu agar tak menemui Yoochun hyung lagi. Aku, Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong hyung sudah sepakat" Ucap Changmin menengahi adu deathglare dua kakak-adik ini.

"Kenapa kau jadi membela Jae hyung, Minnie?" Tanya Junsu tak habis pikir.

"Karena kami tahu yang terbaik untukmu!" Sela Jaejoong.

"Hyung, yang terbaik menurutmu belum tentu terbaik untukku.." Ucap Junsu lemah. Berusaha tidak marah menghadapi Jaejoong.

"Kau mau bilang Si Jidat itu baik untukmu? Apa dia pernah menganggapmu? Apa dia pernah menganggap perjodohan kalian. Katakan padaku, apa dia bilang MENCINTAIMU? DIA HANYA BISA MENYAKITIMU! BRENGSEKK..."

**BRAKK!**

Jaejoong menggebrak meja belajarnya saking kesalnya pada tindakan Yoochun pada Junsu selama ini. Membuat Changmin maupun Junsu bungkam seketika. Mereka tahu, Jaejoong yang marah sama buruknya melihat Heechul yang sedang marah.

"Jangan sekali-kali mendekatinya jika kau masih menganggap aku keluargamu.."

**Brakk!**

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Jaejoong menimbulkan suara mengerikan. Suara pintu di banting membuat nyawa Junsu dan Changmin melayang sementara guna menyelami kata terakhir Jaejoong sebelum pergi. Dengan amukan, tentunya.

"Minnie, bagaimana ini?" Ucap Junsu dan langsung terduduk di atas ranjang Queen Size milik Jaejoong.

Changmin menghampiri Junsu dan duduk tepat di sebelah Junsu berada. Kepalanya menerawang ke atas langit-langit. Changmin sedikit tersenyum. Membuat Junsu heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu hyung. Hari saat kau sakit, Kyuhyun sangat cemas dan buru-buru ke apartemenku. Dia datang dengan wajah yang sangat buruk. Khehe.."

Junsu tetap mendengar ucapan Changmin tanpa ada niatan untuk menyela. Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamar ke arah Junsu dan tersenyum ke kanakkan. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Junsu.

"Hari itu, Kyuhyun terlihat ingin menangis. Aku tak tahu apa yang salah. Tapi, setelah menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu dan Yoochun hyung, aku jadi mengerti. Kyuhyun, dia menyayangi mu kan, hyung?" Tanya Changmin, menatap langsung nyalang mata Junsu yang tak fokus.

"Tentu saja..." Ucap Junsu lama.

"Dan aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku tak mau dia menangis. Jadi, ketika dia meminta untuk menjauhkanmu dari Yoochun hyung, aku tak bisa menolak. Aku tak salahkan, hyung? Aku tak ingin orang yang kusayangi bersedih. Benarkan?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Kau benar..."

"Jadi, aku tak salah jika menjauhkanmu dari Yoochun hyung. Jangan marah padaku karena aku egois. Atau jangan marah pada Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong hyung. Mereka menyayangimu. Bagaimana mungkin mereka berdiam diri, sedangkan kau menderita. Apa kau memaafkan kami?" Changmin bertanya lagi. Tapi, kali ini tatapan matanya melembut. Bahkan, walaupun wajahnya terlihat kacau, Changmin memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Mianhae..." Junsu terisak keras. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh? Ada Jaejoong, Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang mengkhawatirkannya. Ada Jaejoong, Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang ingin melindunginya. Kenapa dia seperti batu, tidak menghiraukan orang terdekatnya.

"Mianhae...mian..mian..maafkan aku.." Changmin memeluk Junsu erat. Sangat erat, membuat Junsu seperti kehilangan oksigen.

"Ada apa ini?" Desisan amarah yang seperti di pendam membuat pelukan mereka merenggang. Disana. Disana, Heechul berdiri dengan tampang murka.

"H-hyung.. sejak kapan disana?" Changmin gelagapan setengah mati. Ampun, jangan sampai Heechul tahu.

"Sejak Jaejoong membanting meja belajarnya. Jika kau bertanya apa saja yang sudah ku dengar, maka jawabannya adalah, SEMUANYAA!"

"H-hyung.. itu.. tidak seperti yang kau kira.." Ucap Junsu melihat wajah Heechul yang mau meledak.

"Jung Changmin. Ceritakan.."

~! #$%^&*()_+

"Permisi. Apa kau tahu dimana aku bisa menemui Park Yoochun?"

"Ah, Yoochun-sshi? Tadi aku melihatnya di sekitar gedung auditorium, noona"

"Ya! Aissh, kau tak lihat aku ini namja!"

"Ah, mi-mianhae noo-ah Hyungg.." Orang itu hanya lari ketakutan setelah melihat wajah sangar wani-ah pria di depannya.

"Dasar menyebalkan.." Ucap si pria cantik mendecih pelan.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

"Ya! Park Yoochun!"

Yoochun menoleh saat merasa namanya di panggil dengan keras. Matanya menatap pada pemuda cantik yang tergesa menuju kearahnya.

"Hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Yoochun yang juga berjalan menghampiri si namja cantik. Belum sempurna Yoochun berhenti, tiba-tiba—

**Buaghh!**

"Ku harap kau tak menampakkan wajahmu lagi di hadapanku dan keluargaku. Terutama Junsu. Ingat itu Park!"

"Apa maksudmu Heechul hyung?"

"Kau tahu maksudku. Pertunanganmu dibatalkan. Selamat! Jadi, jangan perlihatkan lagi jidat lapanganmu di hadapan keluargaku. Mengerti?!"

"Hyung.. hyunggg.." Yoochun hanya bisa meringis memegangi sudut bibirnya yang pecah dengan terus memperhatikan siluet tubuh Heechul yang menjauh darinya. Bibirnya terasa sangat perih. Yoochun tak menyangka, walaupun terlihat seperti wanita, pukulan Heechul sangatlah kuat. Dan untuk kedua kali dalam hidupnya, Heechul memukul seseorang. Jika dulu karena membela Jaejoong saat di kerjai temannya. Sekarang karena membela adik sepupunya, Junsu. Yang sudah seperti adik kandungnya. Heechul tak menyesal telah memukul orang. Semua terbayar dengan amarahnya yang di luapkan pada orang yang tepat.

TBC

.

.

.

maap saia gag bisa bales review kalian..

saia selalu baca reviewnya, tapi selalu gag bisa lama-lama disini.

yang kemarin nanya Fb, saia jarang disana. kalian bisa berkunjung di twitter saia 274GHJung ^^

annyeong !


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle :

**Tomorrow, Will You Be Mine?**

Author : Blaue Fee / Me / 274GHJung

Part : 7/?

Pairing : Yoosu, slight!Yunjae, slight!Minkyu, slight!Sichul

Rate : K

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Friendship, Failed Angst, Hurt Cumfort

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typos.

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada disini murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Cjes Ent & SM Ent memiliki mereka.

Summary :

**Aku berharap, saat besok aku membuka mata, kau adalah milikku**

**Dan aku adalah milikmu.**

**Apa itu terlalu berlebihan ?**

~! #$%^&*()+_)(*&^

Yoochun masih sama. Pada rutinitasnya. Pada kesibukannya. Pada kebiasaannya. Pada sahabat-sahabatnya... Atau, Ia serasa kehilangan dua sahabatnya sekaligus. Yoochun menghela nafas. Ini sama sekali bukan maunya. Pada perubahan deras dan kuat yang sedikitnya mengubah struktur bagian sisi hidupnya. Ia bukan orang yang gampang melupa pada canda tawa dan sakit yang dilalui bersama orang lain. Yoochun amat sangat tahu itu. Hanya saja... Kali ini, Ia seolah-olah membiarkan saja. Walau tanpa sadar atau tidak, Ia seperti mencari-cari sosok 'mereka'.

Ia tahu, kesalahannya sangatlah besar. Sepanjang hidupnya, mungkin kali inilah Ia sangat merasa bersalah. Dan bahkan lebih buruknya, Ia menyakiti banyak hati orang. Tapi Yoochun tak tahu apa yang akan di buatnya. Ia terlalu bingung, bingung akan memulai untuk 'bertemu' dan 'berbincang-bincang' dengan 'mereka'. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan Ia lakukan setelah 'berbicara' karena menurutnya mungkin satu tindakan saja darinya dapat membuat dia—ah Junsu—terluka. Yoochun kembali memegang kuat kedua bilah tangannya saat mengingat nama itu. Jika tadi rasa bersalahnya hanya setingkat dengan Danau O'Higgins maka, dengan mengingat nama Junsu, Yoochun merasa ini lebih dalam dari pada itu. Mungkin Lake Baikal dapat menandinginya. Berlebihan? Biarlah! Karena ini masa terbodoh sepanjang hidupnya.

Yoochun masih di depan halaman gedung auditorium. Duduk di dalam sebuah bissi kampus. Memandangi ke arah yang sama. Arah pohon Oak tua yang entah kenapa bisa ada di kampusnya. Melihat dua pasang manusia yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka. Sesekali Yoochun ikut tersenyum saat dua orang tadi tersenyum. Atau menahan tawa yang serasa kapan waktu dapat meledak melihat ketika salah satu dari dua orang 'bidikan'nya mengerjai yang lain. Sungguh, Yoochun ingin kesana. Menghampiri mereka—Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Tapi, lagi-lagi niatan hanya sebuah niatan. Yoochun tak akan pernah kesana.

Jangan tanya bagaimana hubungan Yoochun dengan kedua Hoobae yang sudah di anggap adiknya sendiri itu. Ia cukup bingung untuk menjelaskan. Tak ada teriakan atau pukulan yang terjadi seperti yang Heechul lakukan beberapa minggu lalu padanya. Hanya saja, itulah mengapa Yoochun menjadi tak bersemangat. Jangankan teriakan, suara nyaring Changmin saja tak Ia dapatkan beberapa waktu ini. Tidak, tidak. Jangan beranggapan aneh. Changmin dan Kyuhyun masih senantiasa 'menyapa' Yoochun. Bertemu di koridor dengan sapaan 'Hei hyung..' Lalu tersenyum sangat tipis. Diam. Berlalu. Selalu seperti itu. Tak ada yang istimewa. Changmin dan Kyuhyun bahkan tak pernah secara terang-terangan mengungkapkan kemarahan mereka pada Yoochun.

Yoochun bersalah. Amat merasa bersalah. Setidaknya Ia mendapat 'sedikit' cacian. Tapi tak Ia temukan pada Changmin maupun Kyuhyun. Yoochun juga merasa sendirian. Jika seringkali Saturday Nite nya dihiasi dengan nonton film bertiga. Ber-PSP ria. Atau hanya sekedar menemani Yoochun tengah malam ke sungai Han. Kini Ia hanya berdiri sendiran di balkon kamar. Sesekali pergi berkencan. Yang di akuinya, waktu berkencannya jauuuuhh lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Dalam seminggu, jari dari satu tangannya saja tak cukup untuk memenuhi berapa kali Ia bertemu wanita.

Ya, Yoochun masih memperhatikan Changmin yang sekarang merangkul bahu tegap Kyuhyun dan sesekali mengurai jemarinya di rambut ikal softbrown Kyuhyun. Dan tak lama, mata coklat teramat kelam itu memandangi Yoochun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggerakkan bibir sintalnya yang basah seolah merangkai kata 'Hai, Yoochun hyung..' . Yoochun hanya mengangguk dan berbalas senyum. Sederhana bukan? Tapi cukup membuat Yoochun sakit. Ia mengambil tas selempang yang terdapat di sisi kiri meja. Meletakkan beberapa lembar Won untuk membayar Caffelatte nya. Dan dengan secepat yang Ia bisa pergi dari sana.

Sedangkan Changmin hanya terus mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. Memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun yang melihat satu orang yang menjauh dari tempat mereka. Yoochun.

"Jangan dilihat terus. Nanti kau malah berniat memakannya lagi.." Kekeh Changmin membuat Kyuhyun memutus pandangan dari sosok Yoochun yang telah menghilang pada Changmin yang berjarak ekstrim dengannya.

"Urrghh.. Kalau kau tak sering menghalangiku, pasti wajahnya yang tampan itu sudah lama hancur.." Keluh Kyuhyun dan memasang wajah sekesal mungkin.

"Keke~ Jangan begitu. Kau hanya melihat kesalahannya saja, tidak melihat kebaikannya selama ini" Ucap Changmin lagi.

"Tapi dia keterlaluan. Penjahat hati seperti itu!"

"Hey, siapa yang menumpang pulang pada Yoochun hyung jika aku tak bisa mengantar pulang? Dan siapa yang masih menyimpan seragam bola yang bertanda tangan Banzema pemberian Yoochun hyung?" Ucap Changmin dengan tatapan menyelidik pada Kyuhyun.

"Y-yah.. Jangan bawa-bawa itu.." Ucap Kyuhyun malu dan mengalihkan matanya memandang kesembarang arah. Wajah teman-teman kampusnya lebih menarik dari pada Changmin yang tertawa menang, mungkin.

"Makanya, jangan hanya mengingat hal buruk, baby.." Changmin mengapit hidung bangir itu dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang. "Lagi pula, diacuhkan adalah kelemahan terberat Yoochun hyung, haha.." Changmin mengakhirinya dengan tawa sumbang yang mampu menarik perhatian sedikitnya penghuni kampus.

"Ish, sok menasehatiku ternyata kau sama saja. Dasar setan tengik.."

"Kau rajanya, sayang.."

**Sementara itu—**

Yoochun masih sibuk dengan 'jalan cepat'nya. Pergi sejauh mungkin dari Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Bahkan tanpa sadar Ia malah masuk kembali ke area kampus. Bukan menuju area parking, dimana mobilnya berada. Dan, dalam ketergesaan langkah kakinya berjalan, kecepatannya berkurang, berkurang dan semakin berkurang. Hingga kini Ia berdiam diri dengan wajah yang, entahlah... sulit di artikan.

"Junsu..." Bagai asap rokok yang cepat menghilang, ucapan Yoochun hanya berdengung di telinganya saja. Bergumam pelan antara senang dan bingung. Haruskah Ia menemui 'dia'? Junsu yang sekarang sedang duduk di depan sebuah kursi sendirian. Ah, dia melihat sekitarnya. Fakultas Seni. Apa menunggu Jaejoong?

"Su-ie, Su-ie, Su-ie..." Cengkraman tangan Yoochun menguat. Bagaimana ini? Dia masih berpikir untuk bertemu atau tidak dengan Junsu. Kakinya tak bergerak sedikitpun, maju ataupun mundur. Putuskanlah Yoochun-sshi, kau memperlambat waktu.

**Tep!**

Dan kau memang telat Tuan Park. Jaejoong datang menghampiri Junsu dan membawa pria innoncent itu pergi. Bukan, bukan karena Jaejoong menyadari kehadiran Yoochun. Jaejoong bahkan tak tahu sama sekali. Dia hanya tergesa-gesa. Ingat, 2 hari lagi pernikahan Siwon dan Heechul. Jaejoong bahkan lupa dengan paket bunga tangan untuk dibawa Heechul nantinya di hari pernikahan. Salahkan semua tugas kampus yang melilitnya dan juga Yunho yang sewaktu-waktu sangat bersedia mengganggunya itu. Jika Heechul tahu bahwa paket bunga tangannya bahkan belum di pesan, bisa-bisa semua koleksi boneka gajah milik Jaejoong akan melayang kepada anak-anak panti asuhan. Dari pada dibuang, disumbangkan lebih bagus sepertinya.

Jaejoong masih senantiasa berjalan beriringan bersama Junsu. Dan seketika Yoochun tersadar. Dengan sedikit tergesa, Ia mengikuti dua saudara sepupu tersebut. Jaejoong menaiki mobil Junsu dan mengendarainya. Yoochun kebingungan, ini Fakultas Seni bukan Fakultas Ekonomi. Sedangkan mobilnya ada di area parking Fakultas Ekonomi, fakultasnya. Dan beruntunglah pada otaknya yang cepat dalam menangkap situasi. Yoochun berlari, bergegas menuju gerbang kampus dengan memotong jalan melewati taman-taman kecil kampus. Menyetop taksi dan masuk kedalamnya. Menunggu 2 detik dalam taksi sebelum akhirnya melihat mobil Junsu yang di kendarai Jaejoong keluar dari gerbang.

"Ahjussi, ikuti mobil merah itu!" Yoochun memberi perintah dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Mulutnya sibuk menghirup udara karena berlari tadi. Taxi tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan sedang mengikuti mobil yang di naiki Jaejoong dan Junsu. Setelah hampir 20 menit, mobil Junsu berhenti di sebuah toko minimalis bertuliskan 'Wedding Outlet Sugar'. Otomatis membuat taksi yang di tumpangi Yoochun juga berhenti. Yoochun membayar ongkos taksi dan berjalan perlahan mengikuti duo Kim tersebut.

Jaejoong langsung menuju lantai 2 menuju pemilik toko tersebut guna memesan paket bunga tangan milik Heechul. Sedangkan Junsu, matanya bergerak liar menjelajahi berbagai barang di toko itu. Ada 5 pasang baju pengantin yang di pasang di dalam toko. 2 di depan etalase toko dan 3 lagi berada dalam sudut ruangan yang di beri lampu hiasan di sekitarnya. Pemilik toko ini memang sengaja hanya memasang sebanyak itu. Karena, biasanya para pelanggannya akan memesan dari desaigner dahulu baru memintanya membuatkan pakaian pengantin.

Matanya masih bergerak liar saat menangkap dua orang karyawan yang sedang asyik merangkai bunga. Mawar putih. Lingkaran kawat kecil tiara di selipi baby white rose. Tiara untuk pengantin. Pengantin wanita. Junsu memperhatikan lama bahkan tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya kearah dua karyawan tersebut.

"Cantik.." Ucap Junsu tanpa sadar dan berhasil membuat kedua karyawan yeoja itu terkaget dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba Junsu.

"Haha... Mianhae nunna ^^" Junsu tersenyum innoncent saat dua karyawan itu melihatnya dengan pandangan—kau-mengagetkan-kami-wahai-anak-muda(?).

"Aku hanya ingin melihat apa yang kalian lakukan.." Ucap Junsu setelah dua karyawan tadi tidak mempersalahkan lagi kedatangannya. Salah satu karyawan tersebut melirik bangku kosong di sampingnya. Secara tak langsung menyuruh Junsu duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana cara melakukannya?" Iseng Junsu bertanya dan memegang kawat tiara yang belum di hiasi bunga.

"Kau cukup melilitkan bunga yang sudah diberi tali tipis ini di kerangka tiaranya, tuan.." Ucap salah satu dari mereka tersenyum manis. Junsu adalah pelanggan, Ia harus membuat pelanggan merasa senyaman mungkin ada di toko ini.

"Ah, begitukah? Aku boleh mencoba?" Ucap Junsu antusias. Kedua karyawan tersebut hanya tertawa geli melihat betapa kekanakkannya sikap Junsu. Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan dan menyerahkan beberapa baby white rose kehadapan Junsu. Junsu memulainya dengan pelan dan sesekali memperhatikan nunna-nunna tersebut merangkai tiara milik mereka.

Junsu amat serius, sama seperti kedua nunna karyawan tersebut. Tidak menyadari sedari tadi Yoochun memperhatikan mereka—ah tidak, memperhatikan Junsu lebih tepatnya. Yoochun tersenyum. Junsu selalu antusias terhadap sesuatu yang baru di temuinya. Sudah berapa lama Yoochun tak bertemu dengan pemuda semok(?) itu? Sudah berapa waktu Yoochun tak melihat senyum polos dan jujur itu? Sudah berapa jarak Yoochun tak mendengar suara jernih dan merdu itu? Sudah berapa lama Yoochun...tak memegang tangan itu. Yoochun rindu. Jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya saat memikirkan bahkan Ia sudah lama tidak menyentuh kulit pemuda itu. Walau selama ini sentuhannya tidak lebih dari berpegangan tangan atau mengusap kepala Junsu.

"Junsu-a, aku merindukanmu. Ini nyata.." Ucap Yoochun pelan. Lamunan Yoochun terhenti saat menyadari suara Jaejoong yang datang dari arah tangga, mengobrol dengan pemilik toko. Buru-buru Yoochun keluar dan kembali mencoba menyetop salah satu taksi. Setelah mendapatkan taksinya Yoochun kembali ke kampusnya guna menjemput mobilnya yang Ia tinggalkan.

~! #%^&*)_+_)(*&^%

Di kediaman keluarga KIM semua orang nampak hilir mudik kesana kemari, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Beberapa maid dan pekerja dari WO sibuk menata ruangan milik keluarga ini yang bisa dibilang tidaklah kecil. Mengatur tempat perhelatan yang akan terjadi dua hari lagi. Hari pernikahan anak sulung keluarga Kim, Kim Heechul dengan anak sulung keluarga Choi, Choi Siwon. Sedangkan pemberkatan dan pengucapan janji suci nantinya akan di adakan di taman belakang. Taman yang belum dihias dengan matang. Mengingat itu adalah outdoor. Maka tak perlu cepat-cepat diselesaikan. Takut nanti ada hujan dan penghalang lainnya yang dapat merusak tatanan Wedding Garden milik masing-masing putra sulung tersebut. Nah, untuk pesta malamnya baru akan di adakan di dalam ruangan yang sekarang sedang di tata.

Jaejoong dan Junsu baru datang setelah memesan paket bunga tangan milik Heechul dan di tawari pemandangan Heechul yang mencak-mencak(?) tak jelas di salah satu meja tamu yang belum selesai di hias. Sepertinya maid yang menghias meja itu tadi segera kabur saat melihat Heechul marah-marah dengan orang seberang melalui ponselnya. Maid tersebut mengantisipasi ketulian dini di telinganya. Biarlah, menghias mejanya bisa nanti.

"YA! China Oleng, aku mau coklatnya. Coklat putih, cepat kau antar kemari!" Perintah Heechul keras. Tak ada bantahan.

"**Tapi Chullie-ah, aku harus mengadakan rapat sebentar lagi. Nanti ne, sesudah pulang kantor kubelikan~" **Bujuk seseorang diseberang telpon. Tan Hangeng, sahabat Siwon yang juga merupakan sahabat baik Heechul.

"Tidak mau! Kau sudah janji kemarin padaku~" Kali ini Heechul memasang wajah memelas dengan suara yang dibuat sepelan mungkin. Akting tersiksa-_-

"**Ne~ Aku tahu. Tapi ini benar-benar.. Oh! Rapatnya! Mianhae Chull-ah, aku harus pergi. Nanti kubawakan. Bye~!"**

**Tut tut tut! **–sambungan terputus

"Ya! Tan Hangeeenggg! Beraninya kau~~!" Murka Heechul dan dengan segenap kekuatannya menggebrak meja di depannya. Sukses membuat beberapa maid dan pekerja tersentak kaget. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang memperhatikan sedari tadi hanya menggeleng maklum. Akhir-akhir ini pemilik moodswing yang super kritis ini memang lebih mengalami perubahan mood yang lumayan drastis. Entahlah, mungkin ini syndrom yang Ia dapatkan menjelang hari pernikahannya.

"Hyuuunggg, berisik tahu!" Ucap Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuh Heechul dari belakang. Bahu Heechul naik turun karena marah.

"Ish, apaan sih Joongie?!" ucap Heechul mencoba menepis pelukan Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong mempererat pelukannya.

"Tidak baik marah-marah hyung. Nanti kau cepat tua.."

"Tch, aku kesal dengan si china itu!"

"Kau tahukan Hangeng hyung itu orang sibuk hyung. Lagi pula kenapa minta coklat? Harusnya kau tak usah memakan itu..." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Ah, wae?" Taya Heechul penasaran.

"Coklat dapat membuatmu gemuk hyung. Nanti jas pernikahanmu tidak muat. Pernikahannya 2 hari lagi. Apa kau mau saat pernikahan malah sibuk mencari pakaian?" Ucap Jaejoong menakuti.

"Haa~~ Kau benar Joongie! Sebaiknya aku juga tidak makan es krim nanti.." Ucap Heechul lupa dengan amarahnya.

"Dan jangan makan cemilan malam-malam hyung.." Timpal Junsu dan duduk di sebarang kursi yang diduduki berdua oleh Heechul dan Jaejoong.

"Ah, baiklah~~" Ucap Heechul tersenyum. Aish, cepat sekali berubah suasana hatinya. "Jae-ah, kau sudah memesan buket bunga tangan milik hyung kan?" Tanya Heechul. Dia selalu lupa menanyakan hal ini pada Jaejoong. Untung sekarang Ia ingat. Jaejoong mengangguk kikuk dan tersenyum samar menutupi ketakutannya.

"Sudah hyung. Kau tenang saja.." Ucap Jaejoong melirik Junsu yang sibuk membekap mulutnya agar tawa yang Ia tahan tak keluar.

"Kau yang terbaik Joongie~~" Ucap Heechul mencubit kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Ah, kalian disini rupanya.." Tiba-tiba Nyonya Kim, umma Heechul dan Jaejoong datang menghampiri mereka.

"Umma~ Appa~!" Junsu berlari menuju orang tuanya yang berdiri dibelakang umma JaeChul. Memeluk kedua orang tuanya yang hampir sebulan ini meninggalkan Korea karena bisnis.

"Umma dan appa tega meninggalkanku. Lama sekali.." Ucap Junsu manja dan memeluk lengan sang umma.

"Jangan manja Su. Di jepang bahkan kau hidup tanpa kami" Ucap sang appa bijak. Junsu hanya cemberut dan mendelik mendengar ucapan appanya dan malah semakin erat memeluk sang umma.

"Ah, Su-ah. Nanti di pernikahan Heechul dan Siwon kau datang bersama Yoochun kan? Tadi umma sudah menghubungi nyonya Park. Kau bisa menemani Yoochun kan?" Tanya umma Junsu dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

**Grrr! Gzzz!**

Seketika amarah Heechul yang tadi reda kini kembali setelah mendengar nama Yoochun. Jaejoong juga tak berbeda. Tangannya memegang erat alas meja. Membuat kain putih tersebut kusut karena kekuatan remasan tangan Jaejoong yang dibilang tidak biasa. Jaejoong menahan lengan Heechul yang hendak berdiri. Tahu bahwa Heechul akan meledak. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng samar pada Heechul yang menandakan—jangan-dulu-hyung. Memang benar. Belum ada yang memberi tahu masalah Yoochun dan Junsu kepada pihak orang tua Junsu. Bahkan kedua orang tua Jejoong dan Heechulpun tak tahu menahu. Hanya mereka—Junsu, Jaejoong, Heechul, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Yunho dan Siwon yang tahu. Dan mereka belum berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Atau ini karena Junsu juga. Ia sudah menganggap masalah ini selesai. Jadi, Ia tak ingin mengungkit-ungkit lebih jauh.

"Terserah umma.." Jawab Junsu melempar pandangan meminta maaf pada Jaejoong dan Heechul. Sedangkan dua orang yang di pandangi hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal.

~! #$%^&*()_+

Yoochun tersedak. Pergi bersama Junsu di hari pernikahan Siwon dan Heechul. Apa orangtuanya sedang bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin Ia bisa pergi bersama dengan Junsu dengan situasi buruk seperti ini?

"Kau kenapa, Yoochun? Kau tak senang pergi bersama Junsu? Appa pikir hubungan kalian lumayan dekat selama ini?" Tanya appa Yoochun mengintimidasi. Dia hapal pasti wajah dan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Yoochun tadi. Rasa tak percaya dan cemas. Tentu saja, appa Yoochun sangat menngenal anaknya ini.

"Aniyo appa. Hanya saja, apa tak apa-apa? Ku pikir Junsu akan ikut menjadi tuan rumah. Jadi, mana mungkin Junsu datang kemudian bersamaku?" Memang benar apa yang di katakan Yoochun. Junsu harusnya tetap berada di kediaman KIM bukan. Tapi, terasa aneh sekali Ia datang kemudian bersama Yoochun seperti tamu undangan lainnya. Dan juga, Yoochun lumayan terkejut jika harus pergi bersama Junsu. Apa yang dilakukannya nanti bersama Junsu. Dan terlebih lagi, apa tanggapan para hyung Junsu saat tahu Junsu akan pergi bersamanya. Ia masih sangat ingat dengan ancaman Heechul.

"Haha... Kau benar. Tapi sepertinya umma Junsu ingin mendekatkan kalian. Lagipula Junsu juga sudah setuju. Sudahlah. Turuti saja.." Ucap Umma Yoochun akhirnya menjawab dan pergi menuju kamarnya disusul oleh sang appa. Sedangkan Yoohwan yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan di luar ruang makan memilih memasuki dapur dan duduk disamping Yoochun.

"Hyung.." Yoohwan menepuk bahu Yoochun sekilas. Sukses membuat lamunan kecil Yoochun terhenti.

"Waeyo, Hwannie?" Tanya Yoochun pada adik satu-satunya ini.

"Kau yang kenapa? Kenapa masam begitu? Ada masalah dengan Junsu hyung?" Tanya Yoohwan menebak-nebak pikiran pria dandy kakaknya ini. "Aku juga sedikit curiga dengan hyung sih.." Lanjutnya sedikit memajukan bibirnya memberi kesan ogah-ogahan.

"Curiga apa?" Tanya Yoochun penasaran. Dirinya tak ambil pusing dengan sikap ogah-ogahan Yoohwan. Yoochun sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Yoohwan yang terkesan santai dan nyeleneh seperti ini.

"Kau, Junsu hyung, dan duo setan itu..." Ucap Yoohwan pura-pura memasang wajah berpikir yang sangat mudah dimengerti jika itu hanya sebuah akting. Tangannya sibuk mengangkat 2 buah jemarinya saat mengatakan 'duo setan'. Yoohwan asyik memperhatikan raut perubahan pada wajah kakaknya. Dia sedikit tersenyum menang, merasa pemikirannya tidak salah.

"Masalah apa—"

"Duo setan. Tidak berkunjung. Tidak keluar malam minggu. Tidak ada teriakan kalah saat bermain game. Dan yang terpenting, tidak ada Junsu hyung kemari. Waaah.. kalau sampai abeoji dan ummonim tahu bagaimana ya?" Ucap Yoohwan jahil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sudut bibirnya menarik simpul mirip sebuah smirk. Sepertinya uri Yoohwannie sedikit berubah. Dia seperti tak takut lagi dengan kemarahan Yoochun nantinya.

"Kau—apa?!" Ucap Yoochun kaget. Dirinya sibuk memutar kepala takut-takut ada yang mendengar. Syukurlah, keadaan rumahnya sepi. Entah kemana para pelayan dirumahnya berada sekarang.

"Haha.. tebakanku benar. Jadi hyung, ada apa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sekalipun bertengkar hebat dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun hyung. Kalau dengan Junsu hyung sih aku tak tahu, kan aku baru mengenalnya" Tanya Yoohwan pada Yoochun yang kini kembali meminum air mineralnya. Setelahya Ia meletakkan kembali gelas tersebut ke atas meja tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku membuat kesalahan. Pada mereka semua. Junsu. Pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Pada banyak orang.." Ucap Yoochun tak beraturan. Kosa kata nya yang berantakan membuktikan bahwa kesalahannya lumayan berat. Yoohwan tersenyum senang. Ini saatnya.

"Ceritakan hyung dan aku akan membantumu.." Ucap Yoohwan tersenyum lebar. Yoohwan merasa sangat amat senang. Dia berpikir Ia akan berguna untuk kakaknya kali ini. Sekali saja, Ia ingin membantu Yoochun. Tidak terus-terusan bergantung pada Yoochun. Dia juga ingin di anggap dewasa. Walaupun belum lulus SMA Yoohwan juga ingin di anggap dewasa oleh Yoochun. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya mengernyit bingung memperhatikan tingkah adiknya. Kenapa adiknya malah tersenyum saat dia mengatakan mendapat masalah? Dan apa-apaan ekspresinya yang langsung cerah saat mengatakan akan memberi bantuan? Yoochun mengerjap dua kali. Dan pemandangannya masih sama. Yoohwan yang TERSENYUM LEBAR. Ck, Yoochun kesal juga melihatnya.

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh Park Yoohwan. Kau membuatku merinding!" Ucap Yoochun sadis berhasil membuat wajah Yoohwan menjadi masam. Dia memberi deathglare pada Yoochun yang bahkan gagal. Bagaimana mungkin anak bungsu keluarga Park ini tahu tentang deathglare. Melihatnya saja tak pernah -_-

Yoochun menceritakan dari awal. Semua. Tanpa ada sedikitpun tertinggal. Membuat pias wajah Yoohwan—sang pendengar—terkadang berubah-ubah. Tertawa, lucu dan juga sedikit amarah. Mendengar sendiri dari mulut Yoochun bagaimana hubungannya dengan Junsu dan teman-temannya membuat Yoohwan seperti mendengar sebuah kisah sendiri. Mungkin bukan kisah yang berjalan mulus yang seperti dialaminya dengan kekasihnya. Ataupun kisah sederhana yang mana Yoohwan masih belum mengerti hal-hal berat dalam hidup ini. Dia masih terlalu muda, manja dan berkelebihan. Tidak mengerti arti kata susah, berat dan terluka. Tidak sama sekali. Menjadi dewasa ternyata sulit—pikir Yoohwan. Dan Ia mulai bimbang dengan bantuan yang dikatakan sebelumnya untuk Yoochun.

"Begitu.." Yoochun mengakhiri dengan tarikan nafas. Mencoba mencari makna dalam wajah sang adik yang tampak diam. Yoochun menerka-nerka apa saja yang dipikirkan Yoohwan terhadapa ceritanya—kisahnya.

"O-oh, begitu.." Ucap Yoohwan menyadari tatapan kakaknya yang seperti ingin mendapat lebih dari hanya sekedar kata 'begitu'.

"Sudah kuduga.." Ucap Yoochun akhirnya. Dia menghela nafas dan menggosok wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. "Kau terlalu kecil untuk bisa mengerti situasi begini. Umurmu bahkan belum 17 tahun..." Ucap Yoochun menambahkan. Dia tersenyum manis pada Yoohwan. Seakan mengerti bahwa adiknya belum terlalu dewasa dengan masalah seperti ini.

"A-aku akan membantu!" Ucap Yoohwan tegas. Walaupun masih ada keraguan dalam ucapannya.

~! #%^&*()_+

**Camomile, 5th floor, Room 509**. Junsu bergumam, menghapal nama ruangan tersebut sambil terus berlari menyisiri koridor. Tangannya menggenggam erat smartphone hitamnya dengan kuat. Matanya menjelajah liar tiap melihat nomor ruangan yang ada di sekitar kiri dan kanannya. Jika nomor tersebut tak ada tersemat atau bukan di depan pintu koridor maka Junsu aka terus berlari mencarinya.

**Dapat!**

Junsu terhenti sejenak. Berdiri dengan tegang dan memegang dada kirinya. Mencoba meredakan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena berlari. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya berkali-kali. Walau tak bisa di pungkiri, keinginannya untuk segera masuk kedalam amat terasa besar. Junsu menyentuh gagang pintu kayu tersebut dengan perlahan. Tanpa suara. Dengan pelan mendorongnya ke depan, membuat suara yang jauh dari kata 'berisik'. Pintu terbuka, melebar, melebar dan melebar. Hingga terbuka sempurna. Hanya melihat Yoohwan yang berdiri menghadapnya. Disamping ranjang seseorang yang terbaring dengan kepala di perban.

"Oh, Su hyung. Kau datang~" Ucap Yoohwan tersenyum. Memberi gesture tangan pada Junsu untuk mendekat. Junsu mendekat dengan gerakan patah-patah yang bisa dilihat tak nyaman. Seseorang di ranjang sedari tadi memperhatikannya seksama. Dengan senyuman yang—yah, masih membuat Junsu menggila.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Junsu yang akhirnya bersuara.

"Ah—"

"Kau Kim Junsu tunanganku? Benar?" Belum sempat Yoohwan menjawab, Yoochun—orang yang terbaring di ranjang—bertanya dengan mimik bodoh yang yah... entahlah.

"N-ne? A-aah, benar.." Jawab Junsu ragu dan melirik pada Yoohwan yang tersenyum kaku. Yoochun tersenyum. Memberi arahan pada Junsu untuk mendekat.

"Aku merindukanmu.." Junsu terkaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Yoochun. Tangan besar yang melingkupi tubuhnya terasa hangat. Junsu terbuai. Pelukan Yoochun. Dia belum pernah merasakannya. 'Aku benar-benar merindukanmu..' Sambung Yoochun dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" Tanya Junsu akhirnya. Wajahnya terlihat heran dan bingung dengan ini semua.

"Terjatuh dari tangga rumah. Kepalanya terbentur. Ingatan yang hilang sebagian. Tak permanen. Aku mencoba menghubungi Changmin atau Kyuhyun hyung. Tapi tak ada satupun yang mengangkat. Makanya menghubungimu. Dan, aku juga sudah cerita bahwa kau tunangan hyungku.." Jawab Yoohwan menggantikan Yoochun untuk menjawab.

Junsu terkaget dan menatap pada Yoochun. Yoochun hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi wajah Junsu yang berubah kaget dan khawatir.

"Apa aku salah hyung?" Tanya Yoohwan.

"Ah, ani. Kau benar. Mana appa dan umma kalian?"

"Keluar kota. Besok kembali.." Ucap Yoohwan tersenyum senang. "Aku keluar. Kalian mengobrol saja.." Ucap Yoohwan kemudian beranjak pergi menyisakan tatapan aneh dari Junsu untuknya.

"Hey, apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Yoohcun tiba-tiba.

"Ke-kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Ucap Junsu gugup.

"Karena kau mau menjadi tunanganku. Dan aku juga pasti mencintaimu. Buktinya, aku mau menjadi tunanganmu.." Ucap Yoochun tersenyum lebar dan kembali memeluk Junsu.

"Benarkah..?" Tanya Junsu lirih. Dirinya membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Yoochun.

'Benar..'

TBC

.

..

...

kayaknya gag jadi tamat di chapter ini. next chap terakhir ya!

terima kasih udah perhatian ama ff abal saia ini. untuk reader, silent readers... gomawo ^^

sampai jumpa di next chap

pyonggg~


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle :

**Tomorrow, Will You Be Mine?**

Author : BlaueFee

Part : 8/8 *END*

Pairing : Yoosu, slight!Yunjae, slight!Changkyu, slight!Sichul

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Friendship, Failed Angst, Hurt Cumfort

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typos.

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada disini murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Cjes Ent & SM Ent memiliki mereka.

Summary :

**Aku berharap, saat besok aku membuka mata, kau adalah milikku**

**Dan aku adalah milikmu.**

**Apa itu terlalu berlebihan ?**

**. . .**

"Selamat pagi.." Ucapan Yoochun berdengung ditelinga Junsu. Memejamkan matanya lagi, seolah yang terjadi tadi hanya sebuah bunga mimpi. Junsu mendekap balik tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan suasana hening yang nyaman melingkupi mereka. Sejurus kemudian mata Junsu melotot dan nafasnya terdengar kasar. Perlahan matanya mengarah kebawah. Pada sebuah tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya hangat. Pada lengan yang berada dibawah kepalanya. Junsu terdiam sejenak, lalu dengan kecepatan kilat ataukah cahaya Ia turun dari ranjang dan berbalik menatap orang yang telah memeluknya sedari tadi. Atau sedari tadi malam?

"Kenapa kaget begitu Su-ie?" Tanya Yoochun tertawa melihat kelakuan Junsu yang sedang terlihat panik. Junsu melengokkan kepalanya kekiri dan ke kanan. Mencoba untuk mengenali dimana keberadaannya kini. Dan sesaat kemudian Ia teringat tentang yang terjadi kemarin sore. Yoochun. Ingatan. Dan berakhir dengan Junsu yang menemani Yoochun semalaman di rumah sakit. Ah, wajah Junsu memanas jika mengingat semalam Ia tidur seranjang bersama Yooochun. Yah, walau hanya ranjang rumah sakit yang lumayan—tidak muat bagi mereka berdua. Karena itukah, Yoochun dan Junsu tidur berdempetan? Ah, atau di perhalus dengan—Yoochun yang tidur sambil memeluki tubuh Junsu.

Junsu mendekat pada Yoochun kembali saat dengan gerakan memerintah, Yoochun menyuruh Junsu untuk mendekat padanya. Junsu duduk di tepi ranjang rumah sakit dan Yoochun yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya.

"Hari ini aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Tanya Yoochun pada Junsu yang memandangi wajah paginya. Ah, Junsu pertama kali ini melihat bagaimana rupa Yoochun jika terbangun dari tidurnya. Tetap memikat.

"Tapi hyung masih sakit. Sebaiknya istirahat saja.." Ucap Junsu seakan cemas dengan keadaan Yoochun. Ah, dia juga ingat bahwa sekarang harus menemani Jaejoong dan Heechul ke salon. Ck, besok sudah pernikahan Siwon dan Heechul ternyata.

"Tadi pagi aku sudah bertanya pada dokter yang datang memeriksa. Aku baik-baik saja. Dan terlihat semakin baik jika kita hari ini pergi berdua. Nee?" Yoochun memeluk Junsu dari belakang dan menyentuh pipi kanan Junsu dengan tangan kanannya. Menghadapkan wajah Junsu kesamping kiri, tepat di depan wajah Yoochun. Yoochun menumpu dagu runcingnya pada bahu Junsu. Memasang wajah memelas yang sangat aneh. Ini pertama kalinya Ia memohon pada orang lain. Ck, susah ternyata jika kau tak terbiasa memohon.

"Umm.." Junsu mengangguk samar tanpa sadar karena terpengaruh oleh bidikan mata hangat Yoochun yang menatapnya intens. Yoochun tersenyum dan mengecup pipi kiri Junsu sekilas. Oh, dan lihatlah. Sepertinya Yoochun bisa melihat senja hari di kedua pipi Junsu yang sekarang terlihat sedikit tirus.

"Baiklah. Ayo bersiap! Aku akan mandi dulu" Ucap Yoochun semangat dan turun dari ranjangnya.

"Hyung, kepalamu tak apa?" Tanya Junsu sambil menunjuk kearah kepala Yoochun yang diperban. Walaupun ukuran perbannya kali ini tidak seluas kemarin yang mengitari seluruh kepalanya. Kali ini perban tersebut hanya menutup pada bagian luka Yoochun.

"Ah ini.." Yoochun menyentuh pelan perban yang ada dibagian sisi kepalanya. "Sepertinya aku tak akan membasahi kepala dan rambutku. Hehe.." Yoochun hanya nyengir pelan dan beranjak kembali menuju pintu kamar mandi yang tersedia di kamar rawat VIP tersebut. Junsu menghela nafas. Alasan apa yang akan digunakannya untuk menghindari janjiannya bersama Heechul dan Jaejoong nanti? Ah, tangannya menyentuh baju kaos coklatnya. Yoochun sedang mandi, sedangkan Ia tak tahu akan mengganti bajunya dengan apa.

**. . .**

"Ba-baju siapa?" Junsu memegang ujung baju kausnya dengan risih. Permasalahannya dengan baju ganti tadi sudah terselesai. Dan sebagai gantinya, Ia sudah memakai baju yang dibawakan oleh Yoochun. Junsu bukan mempermasalahkan ukuran bajunya. Bukan, karena ukuran baju mereka hampir sama. Hanya saja…

"Lucu kan? 'Sorry girls, I Love HIM' keke~~ terlihat manis.." Yoochun terkekeh dan membaca deretan kata yang tercetak di bagian depan kaus yang digunakan Junsu.

"Kenapa harus ini? Tak ada baju yang lain?" Yoochun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sedangkan Junsu melemas seketika. Oke, dia tahu bahwa dirinya itu gay. Dan tidak menyukai gadis-gadis. Tapi, apa perlu Ia memberi tahukan hal tersebut pada seluruh dunia. Hell, malunya~~

"Sudahlah, kau manis sekali Junsu" Yoochun mencubit pipi Junsu dan menghalau tangan Junsu untuk menarik-narik kausnya tersebut. " Kajja, kita pergi…" Junsu hanya pasrah oleh tarikan Yoochun padanya. Sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi. Mau pakai baju apalagi Dia jika bukan yang sekarang dipakainya ini.

"Yang pertama, kau mau pergi kemana Su-ie?" Tanya Yoochun saat mereka sudah di dalam mobil. Junsu duduk di depan stir, sedangkan Yoochun duduk di kursi penumpang depan.

"Terserah hyung saja.."

"Uh, tidak asyik. Kau yang menentukan.." Ucap Yoochun memoyongkan bibir bawahnya kehadapan Junsu. Junsu hanya tersenyum kecil masih fokus menyetir.

"Karena aku tidak tahu tempat yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan.."

"Apa? Kau pembohong Kim Junsu. Pasti kau sudah sering jalan-jalan bersama kekasihmu.."

"Aku belum pernah pacaran. Kau yang pertama.." Junsu kembali tersenyum dan menatap Yoochun sekilas. Hanya sekilas, takut konsentrasinya buyar menyetir. "Lagipula, selama kita jalan hyung hanya mengajakku ke mall, toko dan restauran. Dan aku…"

'…tidak pernah kau perhatikan. Kau sibuk menebar pesona kepada para gadis' Sambung Junsu dalam hati.

"Dan apa?" Kening Yoochun menyerngit melihat ekspresi wajah Junsu yang mengeras.

"Dan aku, tidak terlalu suka tempat seperti itu. Heheh.." Yoochun hanya mengangguk. Keningnya sedikit mengerut akan tempat tujuan mereka. Sial, Yoochun hanya membuat rencana kencan. Tapi tak tahu tempat tujuan kencannya. Lagipula, dia buta dengan tempat kencan pasangan kekasih yang sebenarnya itu seperti apa. Biasanya dia hanya kencan di restaurant, mall dan club. Hah~ apa dia mesti bertanya pada Yoohwan. Memalukan sekali~~

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita ke Jies Glass? Heechul hyung bilang tempatnya sangat bagus. Aku penasaran dengan taman bawah lautnya. Aku belum pernah kesana. Otte?" Junsu membuat ekpresi secerah mungkin. Yah, sedikitnya sanggup membuat Yoochun tertolong dengan tempat tujuan kencan mereka. Setidaknya dia tidak akan mendapat malu jika sampai harus bertanya pada Yoohwan. Ck, kali ini aku selamat batin Yoochun.

"Baiklah… terserah kau saja "

**. . .**

"Su-sudah kubilang untuk mengganti baju lain saja kan.." Ucap Junsu memerah. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah malu Junsu.

"Haha.. sudah kubilang juga kan kau terlihat manis memakainya.."

"Tapi semua orang melihat kearah kita. Dan, bisa kau lepas genggaman tanganmu hyung? Aku merasa risih ditatap seperti ini.." Yoochun tak mau mengalah. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam erat tangan kanan Junsu. Malah merapatkan tubuhnya di tubuh Junsu.

Oke, sekarang mereka sedang dalam antrian untuk memasuki taman bawah laut. Tujuan awal kencan mereka kali ini. Sebenarnya Yoochun ingin tujuan mereka yang ini di letakkan di akhir. Tapi, memang dasarnya Junsu itu keras kepala seperti Jaejoong ataupun Heechul. Jadi, dia akan memasang wajah masam sepanjang waktu jika keinginannya tak di penuhi. Dan yang membuat Junsu risih sedari tadi adalah tatapan aneh pengunjung padanya dan cekikikan-cekikikan yang sanggup membuat Junsu merinding saat pengunjung lain melihat kearahnya dan Yoochun yang terlihat intim. Oke, tidak intim sepertinya jika hanya bergandengan tangan dan tubuh Yoochun yang merapat padanya. Tapi tetap saja, Junsu tidak pernah melakukan skinship sedekat ini sesbelumnya kecuali dengan keluarganya sendiri.

"Hey, sudah giliran kita. Cepat masuk.." Yoochun mendorong bahu Junsu pelan untuk berjalan. Memasuki sebuah kapal selam bersama pengunjung lainnya. Menunggu sekitar 5 menit, kapal tersebut bergerak. Junsu melepas genggaman tangan Yoochun sepihak dan mulai pergi ke bagian sudut kapal selam yang dilapisi kaca tebal. Junsu dapat melihat berbagai tumbuhan dan hewan laut dari sudut tersebut. Tidak kalah indah dengan laut aslinya. Ya, taman laut buatan. Semua yang ada disini memang buatan. Tapi tentu dengan tumbuhan dan hewan asli. Tidak mungkin itu ikan karet dan terumbu mainan-_-

"Ah, kenapa tidak ada pohon kelapanya.." Ucap Junsu setengah ngelantur. Telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kaca. Seperti ingin mengusir ikan-ikan yang bermain di sekitaran kaca.

"Kelapa?" Ucap Yoochun cengo. Kenapa harus ada kelapa di dalam laut? Mungkin di pasir di atas permukaan laut Junsu baru boleh(?) menanyakan kelapa. Tapi, di dalam laut?

"Hehe…" Junsu hanya mengusap tengkuknya samar. Ternyata Yoochun mendengar ucapannya. Yoochun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Junsu yang kembali melihat kearah kaca. Memperhatikan beberapa ikan yang sibuk berlari kesana-kemari. Yoochun berdiri tepat di belakang Junsu dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan Junsu yang memegang kaca. Membuat Junsu sedikit terkaget. Hanya hening. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian kepala Yoochun menumpu di atas kepala Junsu. Menutup matanya dan menghirup bau shampoo Junsu. Ah, begitu tenang. Kencan seperti ini lebih asyik dari pada berbelaja, makan di restaurant mahal atau sekedar menghabiskan malam di pub. Yoochun pertama kali merasakan kencan yang seperti ini.

"Aku baru pertama kali merasakan kencan yang seperti ini.." Junsu mengernyit. Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Tapi apa ya?

"Aku juga. Tapi, aku sering mengganggu acara kencan Jae hyung, Heechul hyung ataupun Kyunnie dan Changmin. Hehe.." Junsu terkekeh. Tapi kemudian Ia terdiam. "Ani. Aku tidak mengganggu mereka. Kan mereka yang sering mengajakku. Hem, benar seperti itu.." Junsu mengangguk-ngangguk mantap. Seperti baru saja memecahkan kasus yang sangat sulit-_- Yoochun hanya terkekeh geli. Lihat, siapa yang bicara sendiri dan menyangkal kembali kata-katanya?

"Ah, kajja.." Yoochun menggenggam tangan Junsu kembali saat kapal yang mereka naiki berhenti dan sebagian pengunjung lainnya bergegas keluar. Baiklah, kemana selanjutnya~?

"Kita lihat cerry blossom?" Ucap Yoochun.

"Hee? Sekarang belum musim semi hyung. Mana ada cerry blossom yang mekar.." Ucap Junsu skeptis.

"Tuh, katanya ada.." Bibir Yoochun monyong kearah sebuah papan reklame besar di samping peta taman. Disana terlihat jelas tentang taman cerry blossom. Yoochun hanya membaca saja.

"O-ohh.." Junsu hanya tersenyum kaku setelah melihat papan tersebut. Yoochun melihat papan tersebut dengan seksama. Mencoba membaca peta dimana taman cerry blossom itu terletak. Setelah cukup yakin Yoochun kembali menarik tangan Junsu untuk mengikutinya. Sepanjang perjalanan di penuhi oleh percakapan sepihak oleh Yoochun. Yoochun berubah menjadi cerewet dan mencerikan tentang dirinya. Tentang hal umum mengenainya dan sedikit hal pribadi mengenai hidupnya. Sebenarnya Junsu tak meminta Yoochun untuk bercerita, tapi Yoochun mengelak bahwa Ia hanya ingin berbagi dengan Junsu. Yah, sesekali Junsu menanggapi jika ada ucapan Yoochun yang membuatnya menarik. Selebihnya hanya kebiasaan-kebiasaan Yoochun yang ditanggapi malas oleh Junsu. Kebiasaan Yoochun SUDAH BISA TERTEBAK oleh Junsu. Beberapa waktu dekat dengan pria dandy ini membuat Junsu sudah akrab dengan kebiasaan Yoochun.

"Indaaahh~~~" Junsu memekik tertahan tanpa tahu telah mencengkeram tangan kiri Yoochun begitu kuat. Yoochun meringis namun tidak menghentikan kegiatan Junsu yang bisa melukai tangannya. Dia hanya sibuk mendengarkan tawa renyah Junsu ketika melihat warna putih dan merah muda mendominasi penglihatan mereka. Ya, cerry blossoom yang bermekaran. Padahal belum musim semi. Tapi, kenapa bunga yang identik dengan sakura ini sudah bermekaran.

"Haaah~~ Kenapa dilapisi kaca sih? Aku kan ingin menyentuhnya.." Junsu mengetuk lapisan kaca yang menutupi bunga-bunga tersebut. Membuat sedikit kecewa karena Ia ingin sekali menyentuh bunga-bunga yang jatuh berguguran di tanah.

"Mungkin memang sengaja. Karena bunganya mekar di waktu yang tidak seharusnya.." Tanggap Yoochun ketika melihat bagian paling atas kaca tersebut ada seperti kaca persegi delapan yang banyak dengan bagian besi yang menutupi bagian paling tinggi bunga tersebut. Sepertinya pelindung. Junsu mengangguk dan kembali berjalan menyusuri taman. Berjalan diantara dua sisi kiri dan kanannya di tumbuhi cerry blossom yang bermekaran dalam kaca. Ah, sangat indah. Tapi tetap saja, Ia tak bisa menghirup wangi dari bunga tersebut. Ck, kaca menyebalkan~

"Setelah ini kita makan siang, ne? Sudah jam segini.." Yoochun berlari mengejar Junsu dan menyamai langkahnya. Melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Junsu hanya mengangguk patuh dan menikmati perjalanan mereka.

**. . .**

Entah ini layanan untuk pemuda manis seperti Junsu, atau layanan spesial tempat ini. Tapi ini terasa gila dan menyenangkan. Junsu dan Yoochun hanya duduk di salah satu bangku taman namun, beberapa orang segera tiba dengan membawa berbagai makanan dan melayani mereka. Dan sebuah meja kayu segi empat mini sudah berada dihadapan mereka, dengan makanan yang tersaji. Junsu hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Yoochun memanggilnya. Dengan cekikikan ringan dan sentuhan lembut pada jemari Junsu yang berada di atas meja. Oh, ini bodoh. Bahkan beberapa orang berhenti beraktivitas guna melihat apa yang di lakukan Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Mari makan.." Yoochun memegang garpu dan sendoknya. Sedangkan Junsu masih menatap hidangan di depannya tersebut.

"Wae?" Yoochun menghentikan suapannya dan mengambil serbet di sisi kanannya. Membawa serbet tersebut di depan mulutnya dan membersihkan bibirnya dari sisa-sisa makanan. Sangat elegant. Khas bangsawan. Oh tidak. Konglomerat.

"Katanya kau lapar. Makanya aku menyuruh orang-orangku mengantarkan kita makanan.."

"Tapi kurasa kau tahu hyung, di samping pintu masuk ada berbagai café untuk kita datangi.."

"Well, aku lapar sekarang.." Yoochun hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya. Sedang Junsu hanya menghela nafas dan memulai apa yang dilakukan Yoochun.

"Setelah ini aku ingin ke pantai, lalu kita akan bermain layangan di bukit. Ah, aku juga ingin melihat permainan lampu dan kembang api di pinggiran Sungai Han. Mungkin hari ini kau akan pulang telat. Ah, bagaimana kalau besok pagi kita bersepeda. Di dekat kampusku ada taman yang bagus. Lalu…"

"Oke stop! Kita bisa melakukannya nanti. Hyung, besok Heechul hyung menikah dengan tunangannya. Jadi aku tak bisa bermain sepeda denganmu besok pagi.."

"Heechul hyung siapa?"

"Kakak sepupuku hyung. Kalian pernah bertemu. Ah, kau tak ingat ya?" Ucap Junsu mengangguk-angguk. Sedangkan Yoochun juga ikut mengangguk.

'Tidak ingat bagaimana. Pukulannya sangat dahsyat!' Yoochun memegang sekilas pipinya.

Well, jika kali ini kau salah langkah sedikit saja, mungkin bukan hanya tangan Heechul yang mendarat di pipimu. Heechul bisa saja menggantung tubuhmu di puncak patung Liberty, Sulung Park. Yoochun bergidik.

**. . .**

**Next Day**

Pada akhirnya, hari pernikahan Siwon dan Heechul datang juga. Heechul mondar mandir di ruangannya. Sesekali menggigit kuku-kukunya atau menggerutu tidak jelas. Sedangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang melihat kegelisahan Heechul hanya tertawa cekikikan.

"Aish hyung, berhenti bertingkah seperti itu.." Ucap Jaejoong malas pada kakak kandungnya itu. Sedangkan Heechul sama sekali tak mengindahkan perkataan adik satu-satunya tersebut.

"Su, kenapa kau ada disini? Kau tak pergi bersama si jidat itu?" Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan saat melihat Junsu yang asyik bicara bersama Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, tidak. Sesuatu terjadi. Makanya Yoochun hyung tidak bisa datang.." Jawab Junsu dan tersenyum pada Heechul.

"Ish, untung dia tak datang. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melemparinya dengan kursi.." Kata Heechul ketus. Sedangkan Kyuhyun cekikikan mendengarnya. Junsu hanya menghelas nafas. Apa Heechul akan tetap memukul kepala Yoochun jika tahu keadaan Yoochun sekarang. Oh tidak, berhenti bersikap polos Junsu. Yoochun itu…

"Chulli-ah, kau sudah siap?" Appa Heechul datang mengulurkan tangannya pada anak sulungnya tersebut. Heechul hanya memandang gugup tangan besar appanya. Heechul mengedarkan matanya pada para dongsaengnya. Seolah meminta sebuah kekuatan. Jaejoong mendekat dan mendorong tubuh Heechul kehadapan appanya tersebut.

"Semoga berhasil hyung.." Jaejoong berbisik pelan sebelum memeluk Heechul dari belakang. Memeluk erat kakak kandungnya tersebut. Untuk beberapa saat Junsu, Changmin, Kyuhyun bahkan appa Kim membiarkan kedua kakak beradik itu dalam posisi tersebut.

"Joongie… lepas, kemeja hyung bisa kusut.." Heechul melepas pelukan Jaejoong dari tubuhnya. Ucapannya terdengar dingin tapi matanya sudah mengembun. Jaejoong mengerti dan tersenyum untuk kakaknya tersebut.

"Akhirnya aku sendirian akan berkuasa di rumah. Yeayyy!" Jaejoong memekik senang membuat Heechul menjitak kepala adiknya tersebut. Namun tak urung Ia tersenyum lembut menatap adik kandung yang juga mewarisi kecantikan umma mereka.

"Aku akan sering-sering pulang kerumah untuk mengawasimu.." Heechul melangkah pergi bersama sang Appa. Membuat Jaesuchangkyu bergegas menuju ke tempat pemberkatan Heechul dan Siwon segera.

"Aku tak yakin Heechul hyung akan sering-sering datang kerumahmu hyung.." Ucap Kyuhyun dalam perjalan menuju tempat Siwon dan Heechul sebentar lagi mengucap janji suci.

"Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Memangnya kau pikir apa yang akan dilakukan kuda pervert ketika hanya tinggal dirumah mewah berdua saja dengan istri cantiknya?" Timpal Changmin menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Tahanan kamar…" Ucap Jaejoong lirih. Dalam hati Jaejoong berdoa untuk keselamatan kakaknya tersebut. Tanpa menimang dan memikir kepada kekasihnya sendiri. Hello, Siwon itu sahabatnya Yunho. Kau pikir penyakit pervert itu tidak menular. Bahkan kekasihmu sendiri yang menularkannya pada 'pendeta' itu Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong, Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin tiba di tempat tujuan. Jaejoong mendekati ummanya dan duduk di barisan depan. Diikuti Junsu yang segera mendekati bumonimnya. Sedangkan Changkyu mengekor di belakang mereka. Yunho terlihat sedang berbincang di depan altar bersama Siwon di temani Kangin. Huft, sepertinya Siwon juga sangat gugup dengan pernikahannya.

"Siwon, kau ceritakan malam pertama mu nanti ya.." Yunho menyeringai menatap Siwon yang terlihat malu.

"Ck, aku tak yakin nanti malam adalah malam pertama mereka.." Ucap Kangin menimpali. Sedangkan Siwon memberikan deathglare andalannya pada KangIn. Tapi tak mempan.

"Memang tidak. Tapi malam pertama sebagai suami-'sitri'. Haha…" Yunho nyengir melihat Siwon yang menatapnya dengan sangar. Aish, wahai kawan-kawanku yang terhormat, Siwon sedang gugup sekarang. Jangan tanyakan tentang malam pertama.

"Ah, sepertinya acara akan segera dimulai.." KangIn menarik tangan Yunho agar duduk di bangku yang tersedia. Sedangkan Yunho hanya memberi semangat pada Siwon dengan mengepalkan tangannya keatas. Ck, kekanakkan.

Siwon bergetar. Tubuhnya seolah kaku. Ia hanya menghadap ke depan. Dimana ada seorang pendeta tua dihadapannya. Tak lama suasana yang tadi senyap menjadi sedikit ribut. Siwon membalikkan badan. Hatinya berdesir kecil. Di ujung jalan sana, belahan jiwanya sedang berjalan dengan anggunnya bersama sang Appa. Untuk beberapa waktu, Siwon hanya mampu terpaku melihat bagaimana cantiknya calon istrinya tersebut. Bukannya sebelum ini Heechul tidak cantik. Bukan. Tidak. Oh tentu saja tidak. Heechul selalu terlihat cantik. Indah malah. Tapi, hari ini Heechul sejuta kali terlihat lebih indah, mempesona.

"…Choi, kau tidak mau menikahi anakku?" Lamunan Siwon terhenti saat Ia tersadar Heechul dan calon mertuanya kini telah sampai dihadapannya. Appa Heechul menatap Siwon tajam yang ketahuan melamun. Sedangkan Siwon hanya meringis kecil meresponnya dan dengan segera menyambut uluran tangan Heechul yang diberikan Appa Kim. Appa Kim segera bergabung bersama Istri, anak dan keluarganya yang lain.

"Hihihi~ Dasar pabbo~" Heechul tertawa cekikikan melihat tingkah Siwon tadi.

"Jangan tertawa baby. Jika tidak kau akan merasakannya nanti…" Siwon menyeringai menatap Heechul. Sedangkan pria cantik tersebut terlihat acuh dan sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya pada Siwon. Membuat pendeta di depan mereka menggeleng pasrah. Ah, masa muda memang menyenangkan~~

Pernikahan Siwon dan Heechul berjalan dengan lancar dan err sedikit AGAK pervert. Bayangkan, Siwon mencium Heechul di depan para tamu undangan sekitar 6 menit. Hey, ayolah 6 menit cuma sebentar. Yeah, jika ini hanya tentang mereka berdua maka mereka bebas melakukannya berapapun waktunya. Tapi, ini live! Disaksikan berpuluh pasangan mata yang tidak hentinya melototkan matanya. Belum lagi acara pernikahan tersebut di siarkan langsung di berbagai siaran TV nasional. Lagipula ciuman ini hanya simbol. Choi Siwon sudah tidak sabar ternyata!

"Junsu…" Ketiganya menoleh saat mendengar suara khas tersebut. Berbagai macam ekspresi tercetak jelas di wajah Junsu, Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang memandang innoncent, Jaejoong yang memandang geram dan Junsu yang memandang tak yakin.

"Eh hyung, kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Junsu akhirnya. Yoochun tersenyum dan mendekat pada ketiga pemuda tersebut.

"Tentu saja karena di undang. Kau lupa ya?" Junsu mengangguk setuju. Namun, seperti ada yang terlewat.

"Eh, bukannya hyung tidak ingat. Hyung kan—"

"Ha-ha-ha.. Itu kita bicarakan nanti ne?" Yoochun tersenyum kaku saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang melototinya. Junsu dengan patuhnya kembali mengangguk walau banyak pikiran yang mengganggunya.

"Kyu, kau bisa ikut dengan Changmin sebentar? Tadi dia mencarimu.." Yoochun menarik ujung rambut Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Aish apaan sih, hyung. Dimana Changmin?" Kyuhyun membawa jemari panjangnya menyisir rambut ikal tersebut dengan gaya berlebihan. Padahal tak ada yang berubah dari tatanan rambut tersebut.

"Habis aku rindu melakukannya.. Cepatlah sana. Bersama Yunho hyung.." Yoochun memberi gesture mengusir layaknya bos besar, membuat setidaknya Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Yoochun menghela nafas kasar. Ada hal yang lebih berat yang akan segera Ia lakukan setelah tadi 'sedikit' berbincang bersama Changmin. Memberi 'penjelasan'—jika tidak ingin dikatakan membicarakan berbagai hal konyol yang tak masuk akal—permintaan maaf. Yah, setidaknya Yoochun dan Changmin tidak terlihat kaku lagi. Soal Kyuhyun nanti saja, toh jika Changmin suadah memaafkannya hanya tinggal sekali sentil saja juga Kyuhyun akan ikut memaafkannya. Nah, sekarang adalah tinggal Jaejoong dan Heechul. Oke, Yoochun perlu banyak kekuatan untuk berbicara dengan Heechul. Makanya Ia lebih memilih untuk berbicara dahulu dengan Jaejoong.

"Jae hyung.."

"Aku bukan hyungmu!" Yoochun menghela nafas. Belum apa-apa dia sudah kena semprot. Sabar Yoochun. Demi wajahmu yang tampan, bukankah kau itu seorang yang cukup penyabar.

"Jaejoong-sshi, ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku katakan. Su, kesini.." Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya kearah Junsu. Dengan agak ragu-ragu dan sedikit melirik kea rah Jaejoong, Junsu menyambut uluran tangan Yoochun. Setelah Yoochun berhasil menempatkan tubuh Junsu disampingnya, mata Yoochun yang tegas menyorot langsung ke wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak akan membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Junsu!" Yoochun mencoba tersenyum walau sedikit takut. Jaejoong melotot dan Junsu hanya terbengong pendengar perkataan Yoochun.

"Hyung, sebenarnya kau kenapa? Hari ini aneh sekali.." Junsu mencoba bertanya setelah beberapa pertanyaan dalam otaknya sedari tadi bertumpuk karena tingkah Yoochun.

"Nanti kita bicarakan, ne? Ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin ku katakan pada hyungmu ini.." Yoochun kembali memandangi Jaejoong yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan tak mengertinya.

"Maaf jika selama ini aku menyakiti hati Junsu. Bukan Cuma Junsu tapi Jaejoong-sshi dan Heechul-sshi juga. Bahkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri tersakiti tanpa kusadari.." Yoochun menjeda sedikit.

"..Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintai Junsu. Walau seperti terlambat menyadarinya. Aku benar-benar menginginkan kehadiran Junsu disampingku. Bukan hanya untuk sekarang, tapi hingga nanti aku tua. Hingga kami membesarkan anak-anak kami bersama. Hingga rambut kami memutih. Bahkan hingga aku menutup mata, aku hanya menginginkan Junsu berada disampingku" Yoochun memandang wajah Junsu yang sedikit memerah, menyentuh lembut pipi tersebut. Menghadiahkan dengusan kasar dari Jaejoong.

"Lalu? Hanya begitu? Kau pikir dengan ucapanmu itu aku dan Chullie hyung akan dengan mudah memaafkanmu?" Dengus Jaejoong melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Walaupun Jaejoong-sshi dan Heechul-sshi membenciku, aku tak akan membatalkan pertunangan dengan Junsu" Yoochun tersenyum senang dengan perkataannya sendiri. Namun, senyum itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Yah. Kau bisa berkata seperti itu. Tapi, apa kau yakin pertunangan tidak dibatalkan jika kedua orang tua kalian tahu. Terlebih orang tua Junsu. Junsu itu anak tunggal, dan sangat dimanja orang tuanya. Kau menjamin hal itu, Park?" Jaejoong tersenyum meremehkan melihat wajah Yoochun yang sedikit pucat.

"Dan Junsu. Apakah kau dengan mudahnya memafkan orang ini. Dia hanya pria brengsek tak tahu diri. Menjauh darinya sebelum kau terluka lebih jauh!" Jaejoong menarik tangan Junsu dan menempatkan tubuh Junsu dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Jae hyung!"

"Aku bukan hyungmu!" Jaejoong masih terus melangkah menyeret kakinya dan terus menarik Junsu untuk mengikutinya. Sedangkan Yoochun masih tergesa dibelakang mereka mengikuti. Oh damn, dia tak berpikir sejauh itu.

"Boo, lepaskan Junsu-ie…"

**. . .**

Keluarga Yoochun dan keluarga Junsu sedang bicara dengan seriusnya. Sehingga ketiga pemuda yang merupakan keturunan Park dan Kim tersebut terpaksa berkumpul di tempat lain. Tak ingin mengganggu, Yoohwan lebih memilih pergi ke kamarnya dari pada menjadi orang ketiga pasangan Yoosu.

Sedangkan Junsu dan Yoochun masih terdiam sedari tadi. Sedikit canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa hal yang mereka lalui. Apalagi sedari tadi Junsu lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan malam taman mawar milik umma Yoochun. Yah, menghirup wangi mawar sedikit membuatnya tenang, walaupun sedikit terasa aneh. Junsu kurang menyukai bunga berbau menyengat tersebut.

"Hmm.. Su, kau ingin pertunangan nanti diadakan dimana?" Yoochun mencoba membuka pembicaraan setelah lama terdiam.

"Hemm, biarkan umma dan appa saja yang mengatur.." Ucap Junsu menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun. Yoochun hanya mengangguk dan memikirkan pertanyaan lagi dalam otaknya.

"Ah, apa kau akan mengundang teman-temanmu? Aku akan mengundang banyak temanku agar tahu kalau aku mempunyai tunangan manis sepertimu. Hehe.." Junsu sedikit terperangah mendengar ucapan dan melihat angel smile milik Yoochun. Junsu hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Ne. karena aku baru 2 tahun di Korea jadi teman yang diundang hanya sedikit. Lalu aku akan mengundang teman baikku waktu di Jepang. Hyung ingat Hyukkie yang kuceritakan tempo lalu kan? Ah, aku kangen sekali dengan monyet satu itu~" Junsu menerawang dan mengatup kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mencoba melintasi sedikit demi sedikit kenangan bersama dengan Lee Hyukjae, temannya sedari masih kecil. Saat Hyukjae lebih memilih banyak bermain saat Sekolah Dasar, Junsu akan lebih memilih mengikuti banyak lest. Saat marahnya Hyukjae sewaktu Junsu melakukan akselerasi. Padahal harusnya waktu itu mereka pertengahan kelas satu SMP. Tapi Junsu sudah berlari ke kelas satu SMA. Dan juga kejengkelan Junsu yang acara berdua dengan sahabatnya tersebut selalu di ganggu oleh manusia ikan kekasih Hyukjae. Juga bagaimana Hyukjae lebih memilih berlatih menari bersama Donghae dari pada lest vocal bersama Junsu. Percayalah, Hyukjae hanya bisa membawakan rap-_- Dan jangan lupakan tentang tangisan histeris Hyukjae sewaktu mengantar Junsu di bandara Narita Jepang saat ingin kembali ke Korea. Hyukjae bahkan tak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Junsu waktu itu.

Oh oke, cukup mengenang persahabatannya. Kita lihat pria dandy disebelah Junsu yang masih saja memandang kearah Junsu yang terus melamun. Dalam kelembutan, Yoochun membawa tangan kanan Junsu kedalam kepalan kedua bilah tangannya. Membuat Junsu tersentak kecil dan menatap Yoochun bingung.

"Waegurae hyung?"

"Anni. Hanya tidak enak saja saat kau mengabaikanku.."

"Ah, mianhae. Aku hanya teringat dengan Hyukki.." Junsu memberi tampang menyesal yang sangat imut dihadapan Yoochun. Ah, sepertinya Yoochun sudah tak sabar lagi.

**Srett**

"Eh?" Yoochun menyeret Junsu agar lebih dekat dengannya. Sekilas memandangi wajah Junsu yang dialiri warna merah. Darah berkumpul tepat di kedua belah pipi yang kini sudah kembali gembul tersebut.

"Gomawo sudah memaafkanku. Aku tak bisa berjanji apa-apa padamu. Tapi aku akan selalu berusaha membuatmu bahagia.."

"…hyung.."

Dengan pasti Yoochun membawa jemarinya menarik dagu Junsu. Mengarahkan wajahnya pada wajah tanpa cela milik Junsu. Junsu tak tahu akan apa yang terjadi, tapi matanya mulai menutup seiring dengan dekatnya wajah Yoochun pada wajahnya. Bibir itu menempel. Hanya saling menempel dengan lama. Yoochun hanya mencoba merekam rasa manis yang diberikan bibir Junsu terhadap bibirnya. Ciuman pertama mereka. Walaupun ini bukan ciuman pertama Yoochun—dipastikan ini adalah ciuman pertama Junsu—Ia merasa dadanya bergemuruh dengan kencang saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut tersebut. Yoochun sedikit menggerakkan bibirnya dan terakhir melumat bibir bawah Junsu dengan sedikit kuat. Lalu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka tersebut.

Junsu masih menutup mata dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna. Tak dipungkiri, tercetak jua warna merah di wajah Yoochun walaupun tak kentara. Ah, Yoochun ingin mencobanya lagi.

"Sa-saranghae.." Ucap Yoochun saking gugupnya melihat wajah Junsu yang masih memerah begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan hidung mereka bisa sewaktu-waktu bersentuhan.

"Aku juga… Nado sa-saranghae.." Junsu menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan malu. Ini pernyataan cinta mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Padahal mereka sudah memulai untuk pacaran sekitar 2 minggu lalu. Saat pernikahan Siwon dan Heechul.

"Haha.. lucu sekali~" Yoochun memeluk tubuh Junsu dan sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh mereka. Yoochun menghirup wangi tubuh Junsu. Menghirupnya dalam dan tersenyum setelahnya.

'Gomawoo~~'

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Another Story**

Hari sudah pukul 4 sore. Yoochun bergegas ingin pulang dan merasakan empuknya kasur miliknya jika saja Yoohwan tidak memintanya membelikan sesuatu dulu. Alhasil, Ia harus singgah dulu ke minimarket yang buka 24 jam dekat kampusnya.

Yoouchun bergegas menuju mobilnya saat sang adik terus saja mennghubunginya. Meminta pesanannya segera datang. Ck, tak tahukah kau Yoohwannie, hyungmu ini sangat kelelahan. Yoochun sibuk menenangkan adiknya diseberang telpon dan menunduk memeriksa belanjaannya tanpa melihat arah jalan hingga—

**Brukk!**

-menabrak sesuatu—seseorang—yang berjalan hendak berbelok kearahnya.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku terburu-buru" Ucap Yoochun tanpa melihat si penabrak—atau yang ditabrak. Dirinya sibuk memunguti belanjaannya yang tercecer di lantai parkiran minimarket.

"Ah, gwenchana" Ucap seseorang itu. Dirinya turut membantu Yoochun membereskan belanjaannya. Setelah semua dirasa sudah terkumpul, orang tadi—lelaki—langsung memberikannya pada Yoochun. Yoochun menerima sebagian belanjaannya tersebut dari tangan pria tadi.

"Gomawo^^" Ucap Yoochun sambil memberikan senyuman hangatnya yang dapat meluluhkan hati setiap yeoja di dunia ini.

"N-ne" Jawab si pria terbata pada Yoochun.

"Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" Yoochun bergegas pergi ke mobilnya saat teringat dengan adiknya. Pasti setiba dirumah, telinganya dicecari oleh suara protes adiknya itu. Sekali lagi, Yoochun menghembuskan nafas sebal terhadap adiknya hari ini.

Sedangkan setelah kepergian Yoochun, pria tadi memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak dan juga berdetak dengan kencang. Memberi kenyamanan dan sedikit rasa bergemuruh sakit. Pria tersebut masih memandangi Yoochun sampai memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan tempat parkir. Menghilang diantara puluhan mobil lainnya yang memenuhi jalanan. Pria tadi tersenyum saat mengingat ucapan ummanya 'Jika berjodoh kalian akan bertemu lagi..'

**Pukul 16.09 KTS , 14 Maret. Junsu jatuh cinta. Cinta pertamanya…**

**END ( **Again **)**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Huwah, sichul nikah *tebar confetti* #dicekek Hangege.

Itu Yoochun udah mintak maap ama Changmin sebelum bertemu Jaesukyu. Dan juga waktu jae narik Junsu, kan yunho manggil tuh. Yoochun juga udah jelasin ke Yunho tentang kesalahannya. Jadi inti besarnya. Yunho bantuin Yoochun biar Jaejoong maapin Yoochun. Dan juga bantu ngomong ama Heechul yang mungkin juga dibantu Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Kalo diceritain semua bakal panjang.

Nah, Yoochun emang pura-pura amnesia supaya bisa deket sama Junsu. Menebus waktu yang selama ini dia sia-siakan bersama Junsu. Dan waktu pernikahan Sichul, Yoochun ngelamar langsung Junsu di depan orang tua Junsu setelah sebelumnya jelasin semua sandiwaranya pada Junsu secara pribadi.

Nah, yang diatas itu, keluarga Yoochun dan Junsu lagi bicarain soal peresmian pertunangan mereka.

Map cerita flat.

Maaf untuk update yang super telat.

Map buat adegan romantic, lovey dovey atau apalah itu yang sangat kurang. Saia gag bisa bikin seperti ituan, atau gag biasa baca yang begituan. Saia Cuma tahan kalo baca seperti lovey dovey atau romantic moment itu jika di fick YUNJAE ataupun HAEHYUK. Map lagi *bow

Nah, yang another story itu ada di chap pertama. Mungkin udah pada lupa. Itu cerita milik Junsu. Jadi junsu udah jatuh cinta waktu pertama kali lihat Yoochun. Tapi Yoochun gag ingat Junsu. :D

Annyeong ^^

Terimakasih buat semua reviewers, readers, silent readers yang gag nongol. Terima kasih ^^ sampai ketemu lagi


End file.
